And Baby Makes?
by Moon's-Wing
Summary: HitsuRukiIchi The three of them are together, but then Rukia realizes she's pregnant...and no idea which one is daddy. Chaos will ensue.
1. Chapter 1

_"Oi...Little one..."_

_The captain's normally bored expression had a dangerous glint to them as he turned. "Little one?" he repeated._

_Rukia froze with Renji, while Ichigo clearly didn't recognize the danger he was in._

_"Er... I didn't catch your name."_

_"Hitsugaya Toushiro taichou da."_

In the shinigami sub's class, she smiled. She'd known even then something would develop between the two. There was just something between them... though, many said that about her and Ichigo. She doubted very much the same people would have guessed the human would be the one to bring all three of them together.

Toushiro stared out the window, not out of boredom as he'd proven his first day, but because he already knew everything the teacher was going over. Said teacher had tried to get him in an advanced class, but the incognito taichou would have none of it. It would render his visits useless if he did, though Rukia was a bit unsure as to why he came to class with them. She bet he didn't handle real boredom well. Or Isshin.

Ichigo, on the other hand, paid careful attention to the woman's words, though jotted down few notes. He must be one of those jackasses with a good memory, Rukia decided.

Toushiro was the first to notice. He would be, even without Ichigo's attention elsewhere. It wasn't like her to daydream in class. In the case there was no enemy to run after, she usually paid almost as much attention as the shinigami sub- not everyone was a frickin' genius. But the one in the room that was had his cool gaze set on her, and when her violet eyes met his, she smiled at his arched eyebrow. Rukia was fully aware she was acting strange, and knew the taichou would call her on it as soon as class was done.

He would have to wait, though. They both would. As soon as Toushiro pointed it out to him, Ichigo would notice her behavior as well, and she had no intention of filling them in until thier normal 'study session' after school in the human's room.

While she had put her foot down (the middle of Ichigo's backside), niether male had been too impressed to hear thier girlfriend was keeping a secret from them. But with her promise that she would definately tell them after classes, they'd (reluctantly) backed down.

Now, in said human's room, both men were staring her down while she sat contently on the bed.

"Well, Rukia?" Ichigo asked.

"Well, what?" she replied.

"You are aware of what," the taichou added.

"You said you'd tell us why you were actin' funny today," the taller male added.

"I did," she agreed. "But I didn't specify before or after dinner."

"Rukia!" the hazel eyed teen exclaimed; the shorter sighed.

The woman did as well. "I'm... not sure how to say it."

"Just blurt it out already!"

She cautiously looked up at the two pairs of eyes on her. "I'm pregnant."

""You're... what?"

"Pregnant, Kurosaki."

"I know what she said!"

"Rukia," the taichou said calmly, ignoring the seething male beside him. "Do you have any idea-"

"No," she replied, knowing full well what the question was. "The last few times we had sex... Well, it could be either of yours." She knew as well the tensai had not asked out of any curiousity, this baby was thiers no matter who's DNA made it up physically. Toushiro was a taichou, had gone though quite a bit to keep the fact three of them were together from anyone else. Rukia wasn't entirely sure even Matsumoto knew. If the chotaichou got wind of this, it could end... badly.

Ichigo was still processing her original statement. It had to especially be a shock for him. The possiblilty had likely crossed the taichou's mind once or twice, while Ichigo... Well, Ichigo was only sixteen, despite all the maturity he showed for his age. Little young to be playing daddy, let alone being a daddy.

"So I've thought about this," she said as evenly as she could, avoiding both thier eyes. "A baby would... complicate things. I think it's best if I-"

"Don't even finish that thought, Kuchiki," Hitsugaya warned her.

"Seriously, Rukia, we can handle this," Ichigo agreed.

"Are... you sure?"

The two men shared a cocky grin. "Positive."

The woman sighed. No, they really didn't. She had yet to tell her brother, and they obviously hadn't thought of that yet. Toushiro would probably get there first, after he-

"Have you seen Unohana-taichou?"

-made sure she'd had some medical attention. "Yes, I confirmed my 'stomach flu' with her... Ichigo, what's wrong?"

At the sound of the word 'taichou,' he'd stiffened. "Rukia... have you... talked to your... brother?"

Huh. Berry got a brain. "Not as of yet," she replied.

"Just how much does he know?" Toushiro asked. Worry looked alien on him.

"Nothing," she replied, and the worry on both deepened, almost to... fear. "Are you two really that afraid of Nii-sama?" she asked.

"Not afraid," the taichou quickly recovered. "But you know he won't react well to this."

"I know. I was going to tell him tonight."

"You'll do it without us there, right?"

"I think that would likely invoke his anger more, Kurosaki."

"I agree with Toushiro. He's less likely to kill you if you have to balls to tell him with me."

"Just 'less likely?'" Ichigo asked.

"This from the one who's actually kicked his ass," the other male scoffed.

"Hey! It's Rukia's brother! I can't just go beating on him; she'd get pissed!"

"Aw, you care so much what I think?" she asked coyly.

A bright blush crossed the taller male's face, frown still in place and arms folded. Teenage emotions are so much fun to screw with. "How could I not?" he mumbled.

Maybe there was some hope for these guys.

"I'm going back now," she said, standing. "Unohana-taichou said using my gigai could slow the baby's growth, so I guess I'll just be in Soul Society for awhile."

"Everyone gonna forget about you again?"

"No, Ichigo, believe it or not, I went to the office this morning; that's why I was late to homeroom. I'm just taking a little vacation with my family."

"For exactly nine months? They probably saw right through that."

"Nine months? What are you on about?"

Toushiro chuckled. Ichigo knew human laws and protocol, Rukia the shinigami same, but he was usually the only one who knew both. "That's how long human women are usually with child. Kurosaki, Rukia's likely only going to be gone four."

"I told them five, just in case," she said.

"Wait, only four?" the shinigami sub asked. "Why?"

"A baby feeds off its parent's spirit energy. No matter which of us is the genetic father, both of ours and Rukia's is relatively high, therefore it will grow quickly." He shot a meaningful look at the other male. "Even more so if both parents are around."

"But we don't even know-"

"I know, Kurosaki. But it wouldn't kill you to spend some time in Soul Society."

"Says the guy who doesn't have Zaraki up his ass every hour of the day!" the other snapped. "Hey, wait a minute," he added. "If the baby feeds off its parent's spirit energy, and if its... it won't be like...?" He couldn't finish the thought, but added, "I wouldn't wish this existence on my worst enemy, let alone my kid."

"Get a grip, Kurosaki. No matter, the kid'll be able to handle themself."

Rukia smiled in agreement. "Dinner's at 6:30," she said, climbing out the window. "Don't be late!"

"Easy for her to say," Ichigo mumbled, casting a look at the tensai. He didn't look much better. "Why do you look so depressed? Byakuya'll probably insist you marry her."

A white eyebrow arched. "What?"

"She's a fucking noble, Toushiro. You really think we're going to make it out of that meal without that conversation?"

As much as it pained him to admit it... "You're probably right." But he had a bad feeling...

"I know I'm right," came the quiet reply.

He didn't dare look at the orange haired teen- his reiatsu was depressing enough. "We're not bringing it up unless he does. Understand?"

"Yea." Those hazel eyes had closed, he swallowed hard; Toushiro was fairly certain the other was attempting not to shed tears. Well, he could help with that, this needed to be done anyway.

"Come on, get out of your body; we're going too."

"We are? It's only 4:30."

"You are not attending dinner with Rukia's brother in your shihaikusho."

An amused expression crossed the other's face. "You taking me shopping, Toushiro?"

"No. Matsumoto is."

"And just what in the hell did I do to deserve that?"

**irhirhirhirhirhirhirh**

**irhirhirhirhirhirhirh**

"Ichigo-kun! Over here!"

Said shinigami sub sighed. They'd long finished shopping for him; now she was dragging him all over the jewelery counter. "Rangiku-san, we really do need to-"

"Just this one last thing! Pretty please?"

"Fine, but this is it! I can't be late, you know- Wow," he stopped his rant suddenly, hazel eyes on what the fukutaichou was pointing to. It was a butterfly pendant- carved of some dark stone, probably onyx. Red stones had been stuck in it along the sides of it's wings.

"Doesn't it just scream for Rukia-san?" the woman giggled.

"Oh, no," Ichigo said. "If I get her something without even telling Toushiro first, he'll rip me a new one." It was silent understanding the two had- they didn't try to out do each other, and one always gave the other notification before giving gifts.

"Oh, fine, be that way. I was just trying to help."

"Then help me get back to Toushiro's so I can change and not be late!"

"Sheesh, so crabby."

**irhirhirhirhirhirhirh**

**irhirhirhirhirhirhirh**

"Kurosaki."

"What?" was the alarmed reply.

"Do yourself a favor. Calm the fuck down. You're going to give yourself a heart attack."

There was no reply, not even a smartass remark about shinigami having heart attacks. Was he really that worried? The tensai took a long look at the taller while he figured out his obi. Orange eyebrows were furrowed, much more than what was needed for a piece of clothing.

Toushiro, as well as Rukia, knew Ichigo saw himself as a monster. A monster that kept himself in check 99.9 percent of the time, but still a monster. Byakuya knew about his 'dirty little secret' as well, or so the teen had said. But it wasn't just this dinner that had him preoccupied. It was this whole situation, it had to be. Ichigo was about to get a whole second life, and possibly have to be 'Uncle Ichigo' to his own kid- it wasn't right. The tensai bit his lip. The shinigami sub had already made up his mind, and he himself had given his word. If it really came down to it, he'd marry Rukia, but he didn't have to be happy about leaving Ichigo out of it.

"Dammit, Kurosaki," Toushiro finally said, walking over to him and taking the obi from his hands. "Can't even fucking dress yourself."

"Shuddup," was the half hearted retort. "I'm not used to this shit, ok?"

"Humans dress this way for festivals and such, don't they?" the tensai questioned, letting his thumbs slide along the thin fabric, right against the other's side.

"I haven't been to one of those like that since I was Karin and Yuzu's age. Toushiro... whatta doing?"

"I'm getting your damn obi tied, what does it look like?"

"You're behind me, I dunno what it looks like, but it feels like you're- oh..." he trailed off, the shorter's hands langidly reaching inside the shinigami sub's kimono, just under the now-tied obi. "Toushiro... is this really the time to...?"

"I've heard this is good for stress relief, you definately need that now."

Only a moan sounded from the taller, reaching his own hands out to the wall in front of him to keep his balance.

"We still have plenty of time, don't worry."

"Fuck, Toushiro..."

"Not quite that much time."

"Shit, 'Shiro..."

"Relax, Ichigo." He could feel the hazel eyed male's hips start to buck against his hands- he was getting close already, he must've needed it more than the taichou realized.

"'Shiro, fuck, I'm... fuck..."

"Go ahead, Ichigo."

He came soundlessly, the other continued to pump him through the orgasm until he was suddering. Toushiro licked his lover's cum off his fingers while the other caught his breath. Out of nowhere, the teen stated, "I ain't cleaning that up."

"It's your mess," came the annoyed reply.

"Which is who's fault?"

"There's towels in the bathroom."

"You're such an ass."

"Be quick about it, we have to go soon."

"Right, right."

Toushiro sighed, watching him go. Of the three of them, Ichigo was the most annoying, loud, and (he'd never admit this aloud) strongest of the three of them. Pshyically, anyway. Emotionally, he had a strong resolve, but other than that, he was a total mess. He felt for him a bit. Poor guy's head probably was a mess.

He himself hadn't let the full situation sink in yet, he knew he hadn't, but he couldn't, not yet. There was still too much to take care of.

**irhirhirhirhirhirhirh**

**irhirhirhirhirhirhirh**

They felt Byakuya before they saw him.

Ten feet from the mansion.

"I'm going home now," Ichigo announced; Toushiro grabbed his wrist before he finished turning away.

"Grow a set, will you? She probably just told him, so some support would be good now." Or so he was telling himself.

"Why would she tell him without us there?"

"Probably to punish us."

"What did we do?"

"Only one of us did something; she just doesn't know who yet."

"We're getting punished cus she's pregnant?"

"I've heard nasty things about pregnancy and childbirth, Kurosaki."

"Shit... you're right."

"And she'll have to go on leave, at least for awhile. That shouldn't be a problem, considering the influance her family has, though. And speaking of whom, look who's waving at us from the door."

Indeed, amist the dismal atmosphere stood Rukia, happily greeting the two as if not a care in the world. "Oh, good! You're on time!"

"Of course we are," the shorter male scoffed. She lead them into the dining room, where the 6th Division taichou sat, silently seething. The woman plopped down at the table, patting the seats on either side of her.

"Kurosaki Ichigo, Hitsugaya Toushiro-taichou," Byakuya greeted them.

"Kuchiki-taichou," the tensai stepped in before the shinigami sub. "Thank you for having us."

The noble nodded, and the two took thier seats.

What followed was the most awkward dinner in the history of dinners.

Rukia chatted happily to all three males, obvious that anything horribly bad could come of this situation. He was her Nii-sama, after all; he wouldn't do anything like that, right?

Her lovers eyed each other and the other male warily. Byakuya made no inclination of doing anything until the meal was over. He cleared his throat suddenly, his sister stopped talking, and began looking at him curiously. Obviously, she had not expected him to say anything tonight.

"Rukia has told me of your... arrangement," he stated. "I cannot say I approve."

"Nii-sama-"

"Do not interupt me, Rukia."

Worry laced her violet eyes. "Yes, Nii-sama."

"And now with an infant involved, I wish to know only one thing: Which of you plans to marry her?"

"Nii-sama! You can't really expect-"

"How can I not expect that, Rukia? You are a woman of privledge, and to be behaving this way in the first place is unbecoming. I am allowing you to chose; be thankful for that."

"Nii-sama...," tears filled her eyes. "How could I...?"

The two on either side of her couldn't stand to watch the scene unfold any longer. Both reached out an arm to catch her faltering figure, and Ichigo helped lean her onto Toushiro. "Don't worry, Rukia," the taller male tried to console her. "You don't have to. We already did."

She turned to look up at him from the tensai's arms. "What? You decided...?"

"We saw this coming a mile away. And the three of us know who the better choice is."

"But Ichigo-"

"Don't worry," he said with a weak smile. "I know it's for show."

"Hn, that is a relief," the 6th Squad taichou said.

"Nii-sama, you're heartless."

"Am I?" he questioned. "I do this for you, for your own good."

"I don't see how this is for my own good, especially when I don't know which one's her father."

"Her?" both her lovers looked at the woman questioningly.

"It's a girl," Rukia said with a soft smile on her lips. "Trust me."

"How can you know that already?" Ichigo asked.

"'Mother's instinct' has a whole new meaning here, Kurosaki."

"Yeah? Then how come you can't-"

"Shut up, Ichigo."

"Yes 'mam," the shinigami sub mumbled, suddenly again aware of who was watching the entire conversation.

The noble merely stood, and just before leaving said, "I suggest you aim for a speedy wedding, before she starts to show."

Both the other males stuck out thier tongues at him when his back was turned and left.

"So... how long before..." Ichigo trailed off.

"We have weeks, maybe," Toushiro said. "And at least one would be due notice."

Rukia sighed. "I can pull rank and probably get invitations done in a couple days... Ichigo, you're sure...?"

"I'm good, Midget, don't worry."

"I don't believe you."

"Nor should you," the tensai smirked. "But let's humor him for now, shall we?"

"I suppose," she replied with a roll of her eyes. "How are we going to get all those invitations out?"

"Who ya gonna invite?" the orange haired male asked.

"A shorter list is who's not invited," the woman sighed.

"The entirety of Seiretei? You're kidding, right? I think I'll just hide under your dress that day."

"The hell you will, Kurosaki. You'll have shit to do."

"Will I?"

"Who do you think I'm going to get to be my best man? Hinamori? Matsumoto, maybe?"

"Matsumoto would be funny."

"And is not happening."

Ichigo chuckled. "I know how you can get those invites out quickly, too," he realized.

"Can you now?" the woman asked.

"Yeah. You got the guy with the fastest bankai in either world playing messenger boy."

"Ichigo-"

"It's not a problem."

Rukia sighed. "If you insist. It's going to be a lot of invitations. I'll make some calls in the morning; I'm too tired now."

The taller male reached his arms around her; the tensai slowly released her to the other, allowing the other to pick her up. "Which room's yours?"

It was Toushiro who answered. "Second hallway, four door on the right."

"Having fun without me, huh?" Ichigo accused.

"Don't even try to pretend you and Rukia don't in the living world."

"... You have me there."

Hitsugaya opened the door so Ichigo could walk in and lay an already-dosing Rukia on her futon. He pulled the covers over himself as well, and the tensai didn't wait for an invitation- he was already getting comfortable on the woman's other side.

"Night, Toushiro," he smirked.

"Good night," was the muttered reply, and all three were soon sound asleep in each other's warmth.


	2. Chapter 2

Rukia woke feeling rather stiff, but nonetheless warm. And happy. Almost as if the previous day had been some sort of nightmare. Almost. It was only a little while before she had to come out from under the covers- Ichigo's body temperature was so high she swore the male practically radiated heat. Toushiro, of course, had left hours earlier for 10th Division- he was never one for sleeping in. He likely wanted a bath since he hadn't taken one the night before as well. She herself usually didn't sleep past nine if left alone, whereas Ichigo would sleep well past noon.

And she usually saw to it that he didn't, but today, seeing the teen's face sleeping so soundly, so peacefully, she couldn't bring herself to do it. "Adorable when he's sleeping," she muttered. After a light smile and a soft sigh, she stood and got ready for what was sure to be a long and tiring day.

**IRHIRHIRHIRHIRHIRHIRHIRH**

**IRHIRHIRHIRHIRHIRHIRHIRH**

As expected, Ichigo didn't surface till almost one. "Hey, Rukia," he yawned. "Why didn' ya wake me?"

"If you're going to complain about it, I'll be sure not to let it happen again."

"Not what I meant. What's that?" he asked of the box she was going through.

"The inviations I commissioned."

"Already? When you order them?"

"About three hours ago."

"Damn. The luxuary of nobility."

"They likely fear Toushiro more than I," she chuckled.

"...He's not exactly known for his compassion, is he?"

"I find it to be unnessary," the tensai said, entering.

"Toushiro?" Ichigo asked. "Shouldn't you be under a pile of paperwork?"

"Har. Har. Rukia requested I take lunch off."

"She's gonna have you wrapped around her little finger till that kid's born, isn't she?"

"As opposed to you, whom she's had wrapped around her little finger since the day you met?"

"You little-"

"Shut up," the woman said, grabbing both thier collars and dragging them to the dining room. "We're getting food."

"Big brother isn't here, is he?" the taller male asked.

"No, he's at work," she replied to both the other's relief.

The meal was considerably more light hearted and comfortable than the night before. The trio had the mansion to themselves, mostly, sans the maids and servants of the place, but they mostly left them alone unless something was needed.

"So how was work, honey?" Ichigo joked to the taichou.

"Mindnumbing and neverending, dumbass."

Rukia chuckled. "Ichigo, you should know better than to ask that before his day actually over."

"Should, but don't," the teen remarked casually.

"How's the waste of time progressing?" the tensai asked.

"You really want to know?" the woman asked, surprised.

"What I want to know is when Matsumoto's going to storm into my office demanding to know why she had to find out 'something like that' from an invitation and not from me directly."

"When is she ever around you voluntarily?" the orange haired male asked.

Teal eyes blinked. "That's actually an excellent point, Kurosaki."

"Point for me."

"Don't let it go to your head."

"Too late."

"Fucking teenagers."

"Sounds fun."

Rukia couldn't stop a laugh at that comment, epecially when the shorter male flushed a bit.

"A swift reminder of why I put up with you would be in your best interest," Toushiro practically growled.

"Cus I know every damn thing about you and there's not a damn thing you can do about it. And Rukia says I'm adorable."

"I never said that!" the woman retorted.

"This morning when you thought I was asleep. You said I looked adorable."

"I did not!"

"Yeah, you did. That's why you didn't want to wake me up."

"See if I ever show such mercy again."

Ichigo chuckled, then gave her a kiss on her cheek.

"That does not make up for it."

"Then what will?"

"Those hormones will be your destruction."

"The same hormones you two can't get enough of taking advantage of?"

"Those are the ones."

**IRHIRHIRHIRHIRHIRHIRHIRH**

**IRHIRHIRHIRHIRHIRHIRHIRH**

"Taichou! You're getting married? To Rukia-chan? Why'd I have to find out like this?" Matsumoto cried after 'the messenger' had flash-stepped from the office. Toushiro had barely seen the other male in his prerifial vision; the taller looked exhausted, but was still maintaining excellent speed.

"Be thankful you're invited at all."

"Taichou! So mean!"

"But now that you know, I'm certain the entirety of Sereitei will as well. If Kurosaki hasn't gotten to them first."

"That was Ichigo-kun?"

"How do you miss that obnoxious reiatsu?" Hitsugaya snapped.

"Taichou...you're blushing!"

"I am not! Get back to work!"

"Taichou, it's ok if you-"

"Take another look at that parchment before you even think about finishing that statement," the male growled. She couldn't have possibly figured it out, could she?

"Oh, I don't doubt this is true too," she replied, smile full of mischief. "But I do know Kuchiki-taichou..."

She did! How? Toushiro took a drink of tea, but made no other reply.

"I knew it!" the fukutaichou declared, almost making him spit it back out.

"Knew it?" he drawled. How? Just how?

"Yes! I've been suspcious of it for some time now, but this decides it! You, Rukia-chan, and Ichigo-kun are all together, aren't you?"

The taichou twitched, not at all impressed with the warmth he felt on his cheeks.

"So why are you getting married, then?"

"You said you knew Kuchiki-taichou." No point in denying it.

"Is Rukia-chan pregnant?"

"Keep your voice down."

"Aw! Taichou's gonna be a daddy!"

"I SAID KEEP YOUR VOICE DOWN, WOMAN!"

"So scary, Taichou..."

The male's voice lowered to an almost inaudiable mutter. "Ichigo... could be the father as well..."

"You don't know? How scandalous!"

"Shut up. Do some work, will you?"

Suddenly, the office door flung open, letting in Hinamori. "Shiro-chan! What is this? I don't get any warning at all?"

"You people assume I recieved warning," he sighed, really not wanting to go over this all over again.

**IRHIRHIRHIRHIRHIRHIRHIRH**

**IRHIRHIRHIRHIRHIRHIRHIRH**

It was later than usual before Hitsugaya left his office. The braver members of the Gotei 13 had been in an out of it all day trying to get information out of him. The only ones who'd left with anything but brusies were Hinamori and Matsumoto. With a little luck, they wouldn't pass it on.

Shunpo would save time, but not energy, and tired as he was, took his time walking to his quarters. He'd considered returning to the Kuchiki mansion, but could clearly sense his lovers in the direction he was heading. Keeping the futon warm, no doubt.

Let them. Ichigo's baser instincts (and that guy was at least 95% base instincts) probably needed the reassurance Rukia was still 'his' as well, whether or not the male himself realized it or not. Toushiro smiled a little; he hadn't allowed himself the time to fully process the situation.

A baby, huh?

And a girl, to boot.

They were about to give 'Daddy's little girl' a whole new meaning.

Heh. Daddy.

He found himself wishing very much he knew which of them that little girl should be calling 'daddy,' not because any one of them cared, but because it wasn't fair to the child. And this wedding thing wasn't fair to anyone. But that was life, he supposed.

The baby would sense like herself, not as either parent. The only thing reiatsu would ever be able to tell them would be whether or not Rukia was pregnant; which was an obvious yes. Even after she'd given birth, they stil might not be able to tell.

In the long run, he knew it didn't matter, but he wasn't captain of the intelligence division for nothing. There was a very large part of him that craved knowledge, and not knowing something this important was driving him mad. He supposed he'd have to find some way to deal with it, he finally decided, walking up to the building he lived in. Then he realised something else. He was engaged to Rukia now. They couldn't keep living seperately, could they? His question was answered after he opened the door.

Boxes everywhere.

"I should have seen this coming," he scolded himself. Disoray, especially in his own quarters, was normally an intolerable offense, but figured he could make an exception, just this once.

Especially when he saw what the other two were up to. Toushiro watched the scene from the doorway, interupting the last thing on his mind.

Yep. Futon. Ichigo had just pushed himself inside the woman, who sucked in a breath. "Ichigo..."

It wasn't his name, but the heat was there, and the tensai (not for the first time) was grateful for the roomy uniform.

He felt his breathing grow heavy watching Ichigo make love to Rukia- and whether she realised it or not, he was going easy on her. The taller male usually had no problem impaling himself on either partner; now, he was going more slowly, although sharply, so (hopefully) Rukia wouldn't notice. She'd obviously informed the hazel eyed male it was perfecly all right to have sex at the beginning of a pregnancy, though it seemed he was not thoughly convinced. Ichigo was Ichigo, after all. He always did as he thought was right.

"Shit... Rukia..."

"Ichi...go...ah!" A short, soft gasp left her lips while she came, the male soon after.

"Enjoy the show, Toushiro?" the orange haired male asked after a few moments, sitting up.

"Indeed," the tensai replied. "Rukia, I assume you're the one trying to build a child's fort in the living room?"

"Nii-sama," she sighed apologetically, going vertical as well.

"We'd have to stop living seperately eventually."

"Now Ichigo just needs to move in."

"I prefer this place to not be a mess."

"Hey! I resent that remark!"

The taichou chuckled. The other male was far to easy to annoy. Of course he knew the teen was almost as obsessively tidy as he himself was.

"That's about everything out there," the woman continued. "I just wasn't sure..."

"Unpack as you see fit, Rukia."

"...This is all so sudden."

"You don't say," Hitsugaya drawled, elicting small laughter from the other two.

"Sudden's a pretty big understatement," Ichigo added.

The violet eyed woman slumped her head against his shoulder. "Yes. I know."

"Hey, where're you going?" the teen asked, seeing the white haired male leaving the room.

"To take a bath," Toushiro informed him.

"We'll join ya!" the taller called.

"No you won't," was the abupt reply; laughter followed it.

Let them. He preferred to bathe alone, thank you very much.

**IRHIRHIRHIRHIRHIRHIRHIRH**

**IRHIRHIRHIRHIRHIRHIRHIRH**

Ichigo more less left himself out of the weddin plans, an act of self perservation on his part. He didn't really feel sad about it (pissed would be far more accurate), but watching Rukia and Toushiro plan the thing was dizzying enough, let alone making any decisions himself.

Rukia wouldn't let him stick around for the one thing he was actually looking forward to: her dress fitting. No oogling for Ichigo. She said the teen seeing her in her dress before the wedding was just as bad as Toushiro seeing her. And the tensai's fuse was shorter than ever- Ichigo didn't dare to even attempt to tease him for fear of frozen death. So the shinigami sub spent the day in his own world, basking in the normalcy that was his junior year of high school.

"No Rukia-san or Toushiro-san today, Kurosaki-kun?" Orihime asked at lunch.

Sort of.

"Nah," was the attempt at an apathetic reply. "Busy."

"That's too bad," the girl said. "I was hoping to see her- Is she really going away for a few months?"

"Yeah." He was still doing his best to be casual; Inoue was one of the few people who knew about the three of them- He wasn't sure if he should bring up the baby or not, though.

"For work?" Ishida asked, joining the two.

Well, the Quincy knew too; he'd walked in on something... well, something he probably wished a thousand times over he hadn't, and was evidentally incapeable of keeping shit from Orihime. May as well come clean at this point; his other friends were either elsewhere or a few feet away making buffons of themselves. "No," he replied.

"Oh?"

"Rukia's... pregnant." It was the first time he'd said it aloud; it sounded bizarre to hear himself saying it.

"Seriously?" the healer exclaimed. "Does that mean both you and Toushiro-san will be daddies?"

"Keep you voice down, Inoue! I don't want this to get around yet, but yeah, I guess so."

"Guess so?" Uryuu repeated, eyebrow arched.

"Byakuya... insisted one of us marry her when he found out."

"Huh?" both exclaimed.

"Yeah."

"How could he do that?" the female asked. "How could you possibly...?"

"Why does everyone keep asking that? It's obvious who the better choice is."

"Kurosaki-kun..."

"So basically, you made the decision for them." Ishida was always blunt.

"It was obvious, no one want to admit it but me. What's done is done now; though I'm probably not gonna be around much the next few months."

"Understandable. It's going to be a long nine months, Kurosaki."

"Four to five, apparently."

"Ah."

"Um, Kurosaki-kun, did you decide that because Toushiro-san..."

"Rukia doesn't know which of us is her actual father."

"Her?"

"She does know it's a girl, somehow, though."

"Oh! You should start thinking of names!"

"Names...? Rukia's gonna name her, I'll bet."

"You never know, Kurosaki-kun. Rukia-san might like an idea you come up."

"And hell might freeze over."

"Hey, hey! Maybe Toushiro-san will freeze it for you! Then she'll have to!"

Ichigo couldn't stop a small chuckle at his firend's wide eyed 'logic.' The things that made sense in her head...

"Orihime," Uryuu told her. "I don't think that would work."

"Aw, really? I thought I was on to something there..."

The orange haired male shook his head, then went back to his sandwich, listening to Ishida explain real logic to his girlfriend. Ichigo wasn't sure why the other bothered. Even Toushiro had given up on that ages ago.

**IRHIRHIRHIRHIRHIRHIRHIRH**

**IRHIRHIRHIRHIRHIRHIRHIRH**

Kuniye/ Kunie -protection of the country

Mitsuho- light and protecton

Machi- true happiness

Mitsuki- beautiful moon

Maeko- child of true happiness

Miyuki- silent snow/ beautiful happiness

Mayu- gentle truth

Narue- turning into a blessing

Michiye- 3,000 blessings

Narumi- growing beauty

Eiji- 2 proectors

Setsuna- calm snow

Shou- soar, fly

Taeko- child of many blessings

Tama- Jewel

Tora- Tiger

Akari- light/ brightness

Fuu- Wind

Hisoka- Secret

Etsuyo- generation of happiness

**Akina- bond/bond of family**

Kimiko- child without equal

Koemi- little laugh

Kokone- sound of the heart

Yukitsuki (snow moon), Koritsuki (ice moon), **Fuyutsuki **(winter moon)

**Akina Fuyutsuki Hitsugaya**

Toushiro's eyebrows lifted slightly at the list he'd just found lying on Ichigo's desk. He was surprised the other male had already put so much thought into naming thier to-be little girl already; he'd even come up with a fairly good name to boot. With a smirk, he picked up his lover's pencil, made one small add-on, then left.

**IRHIRHIRHIRHIRHIRHIRHIRH**

**IRHIRHIRHIRHIRHIRHIRHIRH**

Ichigo went back to his room as soon as he was done dinner. There had been a certain tensai either on his roof or... Yep. In his room. Toushiro had definately been in there recently. He looked around for a why; then his eyes fell upon the list he'd put more effort into than originally intended. There was a bit neat handwriting added on to his own scrawl.

**Akina Fuyutsuki Hitsugaya-Kurosaki**

Ichigo rolled his eyes with a scoff. Right.


	3. Chapter 3

Hell butterflies are an invaluable part of communications in the world of the dead, and as such, are accustomed to a certain level of poise and respect.

There was only one Hell butterfly in the entirety of Seireitei that could stand the sight of Ichigo Kurosaki.

It currently sat on the 10th Division taichou's desk, patiently waiting the owner's undivided attention. Toushiro wasn't ignoring the insect purposefully, he was merely so far into working he hadn't noticed the presence of it. But even the most patient of butterflies has a breaking point. After two light flaps of it's black and red wings, it sat on Toushiro's nose. Teal eyes narrowed in irritation. "What?"

'Oi, Toushiro,' Ichigo's voice came. 'Meet me on the roof of my place tonight when you actually manage to unchain yourself from that fucking desk.'

The tensai sighed. "Fine," he said, and the messenger went on it's way.

**IRHIRHIRHIRHIRHIRHIRHIRH**

**IRHIRHIRHIRHIRHIRHIRHIRH**

"Where the hell did you get alcohol, Kurosaki?" Toushiro had done as requested, and found the teen alone on his roof with a bottle and two cups.

"Urahara," came the obvious tone. "It's only sake, and believe it or not, I haven't even finished my first cup yet." The shorter male sighed, but took a seat beside the other. "What took you so long? This is late, even for you."

"I wanted to get as much work done as possible; it seems my division will be in the hands of its fukutaichou for the next week," was the sour reply.

"Oh, right. Matsumoto told me she's forcing you to take a week off for a honeymoon." He paused for a sip. "She might've mentioned she's on to us, too."

"As is Hinamori."

"It's not really the end of the world if this gets out, is it?"

Toushiro downed an enire glass before answering. "So you say." The tensai didn't see an uncertain look cross the other male's face before continuing. "Why did you call me out here, anyway?"

"You guys are getting married tommorrow."

"And?"

"Well, I figured if I threw you an actual party, you'd just freeze me to death."

"Frozen death would be too good for you."

Ichigo chuckled. There was a pause before he spoke again. "You were in my room."

"I've been in your room a few times."

"You saw my list."

"I did," the taichou agreed, taking another drink.

"Why the hell did you write on it?"

"I felt inclined to."

"But there's no way that would happen."

"It will if she's yours; nobles and chotaichous be damned."

Orange eyebrows rose a bit. "Oh?"

"You successfully conned Rukia and I into marriage under some misguided, albeit well meaning intention that I would be the better choice for her. So far, we've both played along nicely."

"A little too nicely," the shinigami sub realised.

"We may never know for certain, but if we are able to figure it out, and you're her father, your name will be attached to hers."

"Toushiro, that's really-"

"Shut the fuck up. And it's Hitsugaya-taichou."

"I was just gonna say that little declaration may make this whole marriage thing useless."

"It keeps 'Uncle Byakuya' happy, I suppose."

"You're a funny drunk, Toushiro."

"Kurosaki, I am not drunk."

"Uh-huh. Lightweight."

"You're not one to talk."

"..."

"Heh."

"Shuddup."

**IRHIRHIRHIRHIRHIRHIRHIRH**

**IRHIRHIRHIRHIRHIRHIRHIRH**

"Ichigo-kun! Get back here!" Rangiku yelled, chasing the male through the Kuchiki estate the next day. "I'll get Taichou!"

"Get him!" the teen challenged, still running. "He can't catch me ei-" He stopped dead in the face of said taichou, currently seething.

"What was that, Kurosaki?"

"Uh-" Matsumoto took advantage of his loss of words to grab him and start to wrap the tie around his neck. "No!" Ichigo protested, trying to struggle free. "No tie!"

"Ugh... Give me that, Matsumoto. You hold him down."

"Toushiro!" Ichigo yelled as he struggled against the blonde. "Not cool!"

"Like I give a shit," the shorter replied, finishing the knot, then taking the other by it and dragging him outside where the ceremony was to take place.

"'Shiro..." -gasp- "Yer pullin it tighter..." -gasp- "Shiro...hey..."

The tensai let go at thier destination; a few of the guests giggled at the display, the best man himself was more than a little bit disgruntled while loosening the offending garment.

The music started. Orihime came throough first in her lavender bridesmaid dress, escorted by Ishida. Ichigo wasn't sure what Rukia had been thinking on that one, but of course had declined from commenting. He liked his head where it was. Matsumoto, with Chad, were next. Then, the last before the bride herself, was Hinamori and Hanataro. The last the shinigami sub had heard from his female lover, the two had met recently through her and and just started dating- more or less.

Toushiro and Ichigo both took in a breath when Rukia entered the yard; stunning came short of how beautiful she looked. Her dress ressembled a kimono with a flowing skirt; it wrapped her from shoulders to feet. The alternating teal and orange stones along the edge of the white fabric didn't go unnoticed, either. She smiled at them from under her viel, then moved forward with her brother. When the male noble handed his sister's hand to Toushiro, Ichigo felt a violent need to break something- or someone. As Toushiro said, the teen knew he could take Bya-

'No. Bad. No killing girlfirend's brother,' he told himself, then sighed internally.

This ceremony couldn't end soon enough.

**IRHIRHIRHIRHIRHIRHIRHIRH**

**IRHIRHIRHIRHIRHIRHIRHIRH**

The shinigami sub was hard at work ignoring the world during the reception when there was a tap on his shoulder. "How about a dance, Ichigo-kun?" Matsumoto asked him teasingly. She seemed to do that more since confirming he was screwing her taichou. Gotei 13 had some sadist bitches in it.

"Uh, thanks, but-"

"Are you really turning down the offer of a beautiful woman?"

"N-No! That's not what I-"

"Then come on!" she laughed, taking his hands and dragging him unto the dance floor near the newlyweds.

"Your fukutaichou needs a leash," the orange haired male muttered to the groom.

"You don't know the half of it," was the surly reply.

"Hey! Taichou!" Matsumoto protested.

Rukia laughed, then said, "I'm surprised, Ichigo; you've actually been behaving yourself."

"It's been known to happen," was the disinterested reply.

"Two or three times a millenia," the tensai stated.

"Hey!"

"Mm, you're right; that's giving you too much credit."

"Condesending asshole..."

"You wuv him for it," Matsumoto giggled, giving the teen a peck on the nose. Ichigo immedately turned bright red. "You're so much fun to tease, Ichigo-kun."

He really, really, REALLY couldn't wait for this waste of time to be done and over with.

**IRHIRHIRHIRHIRHIRHIRHIRH**

**IRHIRHIRHIRHIRHIRHIRHIRH**

The guests applauded politely while Byakuya sat back down; his toast to the newlyweds had been surprisingly heart felt- for Byakuya, anyway. He spoke of his fondness for Rukia, as well as her older sister, and his approval of Toushiro, who'd nodded politely.

Then something happened nobody expectd: Ichigo stood up. Hie lovers stared at him with definate 'Don't you dare embarass us' looks. The shinigami sub grinned a bit nervously, then spoke. "When I first met Rukia, I can't say I was thinking anything good about her. She's noisy, violent, a total pain in the ass- I didn't think a worse personality exsisted. Then I met Toushiro." There was a bit of laughter. "So impossibly arrogant, not to mention the height complex." Ichigo chuckled, feeling the two seething beside him. "But those qualitites are also what make them so passionate about everything they do, no exceptions. You guys... you two really are perfect for each other." He raised his glass, as did the rest of the room, and took a sip.

Toushiro and Rukia eyed each other. They had an ass to kick if the brain attached to it really thought that.

**IRHIRHIRHIRHIRHIRHIRHIRH**

**IRHIRHIRHIRHIRHIRHIRHIRH**

"He's showing up, right?" the violet-eyed woman asked her husband later in the room the best man had rented out for the next week.

"If he's not, he's a dead man," was the irritated reply.

"That toast pissed you off even more than it did me, didn't it?"

"Not that I don't love you, Rukia," he replied diplomatically. "But Kurosaki more or less bullied me into marrying you, pushing himself aside immediately, as if his own feelings didn't matter. If I find out this is why, that he's trying to push us into a 'normal' relationship, marriage, I'll kill him with my bare hands."

Rukia didn't doubt it. If Toushiro spoke more than a few words at once, he was really pissed off or really pissed drunk. His eyebrows furrowed with concern now, looking at her. "You look pale."

"I am feeling a bit off," she admitted. "But that's part of pregnancy, right?"

"I suppose."

Another hour passed- each one only got more tense.

"He should have gotten out of there by now," the tensai decided.

"Agreed," the woman replied. "Good thing he can't control his reiatsu."

"Agreed. He'll be an easy find. You, however, you need clothes first." She's long changed from wedding dress to nightgown while the male was still in pants and dress shirt.

"Oh. Right. Nii-sama would likely have my neck if he heard about me running around in my nightclothes."

"Or mine."

She laughed, the other rolled his eyes.

"Are you certain you should be running around?"

"I'll be fine. If it gets to be too much, I'll come back, promise."

**IRHIRHIRHIRHIRHIRHIRHIRH**

**IRHIRHIRHIRHIRHIRHIRHIRH**

They found him in a bar- more accurately, the bar almost the entire wedding party was gathered at. They were faced with a dilemma: how to get him out. If either of them went it, it would be considered quite odd they were out and about on thier wedding night, especially to retrieve someone else.

Or so Rukia thought. The tensai didn't look quite so easily won. He flash stepped to the roof of the building, and even from where she was (almost ten feet away), heard the shrill whistle that ellicted from him. Matsumoto heard it too, and was at her taichou's side in less than a second. Rukia was far from surprised, assuming that was the reation the male had been going for. The two were well in tuned despite the constant griping they did about one another.

She couldn't hear the conversation (she was pretty sure she'd vomit if she tried to go join it), but didn't doubt what it pertained to. The fukutaichou dashed back inside, and minutes later, emerged with thier quarry. The raven haired woman smiled a bit, then frown when she saw Ichigo was leaning on Matsumoto: the asshole was drunk. Rukia sighed, then joined the trio now on the ground, taking a shaky landing.

"Why you here?" the shinigami sub was asking the taichou, clinging to the buxom blonde for support.

"Collecting our idiot."

"You's good. G'way." Rukia slapped him. "Ow! Whatcha do dat for?"

"Stop being a moron."

"I didn' make da rules! Don' hit me!"

"What rules?"

Normally, Ichigo hated getting drunk; it made his iron-clad hibitions seem non existant- it was working in his favor now. "Duh rules, Midge'! Momma, Daddy, and Baby."

There was a momentary pause. No one seemed sure what to say.

"BAKA!" Rukia and Toushiro yelled simotaneuosly, both hitting the taller over the head.

"AH AM NOT!" he yelled back. "DON' HIT MEH!"

"Why not?" the violet eyed woman asked. "It's not like you'll hit back."

"You's a bitch."

"That's known."

"Come one, let's get him back," the taichou sighed. "And sober."

"Agreed, but add 'beat to bloody pulp' to that list," the shorter woman replied. "Thank you, Matsumoto-san."

"No problem! And I told you, call me Rangiku, Rukia-chan!"

**IRHIRHIRHIRHIRHIRHIRHIRH**

**IRHIRHIRHIRHIRHIRHIRHIRH**

Ichigo woke the next day, then immediately wished he hadn't.

"Oh, he's awake! Good morning, Ichigo!" Rukia said a bit more loudly than absolutely needed.

"Shut. Up," he managed to reply, trying to hide back under the pillows and blanket away from the bright early afternoon sunlight. It wasn't an easy task, every inch of him felt strained and sore. "Fuck," he mumbled, barely coherent. "What the hell did we do last night?"

"Uh-oh," Rukia said, imitating fear.

"What is it?" Toushiro asked, emerging from the bathroom, toweling off his hair.

"Ichigo's awake," she said, turning to the other male. "And he doesn't remember a thing about last night."

Teal eyes narrowed. "Is that a fact?" He looked over at the bleary hazel eyes trying desperaely to block out the afternoon sun. "Tch. It'd be pointless now. We'll wait to kill him til he sleeps it off."

"I guess," she replied reluctantly. "You would know about dealing with hangovers."

"People with hangovers," he corrected. "You seem to be feeling better." While Ichigo had been up all night throwing up, Rukia had been up most to the morning doing the same. Sadly, it was why Toushiro had just needed the shower.

"Yes, I feel a lot better. I think I might try to eat something."

"If room service ever gets-"

There was a knock on the door.

"See? the female said, and went to open the door. The tensai walked over to the bed, where Ichigo had seemingly decided unconciousness was superior to conciousness.

Toushiro shook his head. "Dammit, Kurosaki."

"Did you say something?" Rukia asked, coming back in.

"Nothing of any importance."

"It's no good to cuss him out when he's not even awake for it."

Toushiro rolled his eyes; the violet eyed woman took his arm and dragged him out of the room to eat.

**IRHIRHIRHIRHIRHIRHIRHIRH**

**IRHIRHIRHIRHIRHIRHIRHIRH**

Around evening, the taichou sighed, looking over at Ichigo, still sound asleep.

"You can't will him awake faster," his new wife told him.

"I'm aware. Check."

Black brows furrowed while Rukia surveyed he chessboard between them. "How long did Matsumoto-san forbid you to go back to work for? Ha! No more check!"

Another sigh. "At least a week. I'll likely be there a solid month just catching up."

"How is it you have so much more work than the other squads?"

"I do not know if it's more, I just prefer to have it done in a timely manner. The other taichou have tendancy to take thier time on it. Check."

"Even Nii-sama? Crap," she added, noting the board again.

"Waiting on a report from 'Nii-sama' is almost as bad as waiting on one from Kyouraku-taichou. Checkmate."

"Ugh! How the hell do you do that?"

He pointed at himself. "Tensai."

"You and that brain are going to get into trouble one day."

"I've always thought it to be my greatest asset, actually."

Violet eyes rolled. "You would." She rather enjoyed the male's playful side, though many would believe it didn't exist.

A low groan was heard from the bedroom. Teal eyes met the darker shade across from him, just as full of dark delight as his own. They stood and calmly walked together to the next room where Ichigo, butt naked from activities he didn't remember, was slowly and groggily emerging from underneath the blankets.

"Remember anything?" Rukia asked.

"Wedding," the teen mumbled. "Matsumoto said somethin' about a drink... Hell, can we pretend I never said any of that?"

"No," Toushiro replied flatly.

"I already paid for it... Didn't I?"

"Remember anything else?" the tensai inquired.

"Only that my entire body is fuckin sore as shit."

"Apparently, you either missed or forgot that your hollow tried to take you over twice," Rukia informed suddenly wide hazel eyes. "We were attempting to dissude interest. Eventually, it was Toushiro that got him to back off completely."

"That's... that's what you guys were doing?"

"You owe your current sanity to him, since you were too filled with self pity to do it on your own," the woman continued dryly.

"Hey, I wasn't-"

"Spare us. That little toast of yours, then abandoning us completely for some drinks? That's not like you, Ichigo."

"But-"

"And since when have you cared about rules? Especially society's?"

"Since-"

"The Ichigo I know would never-"

"Enough!" the teen yelled. "I don't know if you two have noticed, but people are already whispering about us behind our backs. And if Matsumoto and Hinamori were able to figure it out, others are-"

"Last we knew you-"

"I don't care!" he interupted her again. "But... she might."

"She?" Rukia asked, then added in realization, "Do you mean the baby?"

"...Yeah."

"Huh," the taichou said.

"What's with you?" the other male practically growled.

"It seems I owe you an apology." An orange eyebrow arched; two black ones lifted. "Perhaps not an apology," Toushiro reiterated. "But I miscalculated. I had thought you were trying to avoid a more mature relationship, and in reaction, were pushing Rukia and myself together, when ever thing you've done thusfar, albeit misguided and foolish, has been for the baby."

"Hey!"

"Children don't choose thier parents, Kurosaki. She's going to have to deal with us. All three of us."

"... I figured she'd have her hands full with you two," Ichigo smirked, then frowned, as if realizing something.

"What is it?"

"So you guys... never actually got back at me for what I said..."

The evil smirks returned. "He's catching on," the tensai stated.

"I'm fucked."

"Binding Art 40: Sai!" Rukia cast. "Break that binding and I'll break every bone in your body."

Ichigo swallowed hard, praying she wouldn't anyway.


	4. Chapter 4

Ichigo didn't know it was possible to feel so sore. Those two better be good and happy with thier retribution, dammit. As his hazel eyes focused, he saw only the taichou present in bed, sound asleep.

Mild alarm filled his mind. Where was Rukia? Gradually, he managed to pull himself out of bed while not waking Toushiro. He heard a familiar hacking sound from the direction of the bathroom door, which was closed. His jaw tightend, and shook Toushiro awake.

".. The hell, Kurosaki? Didn't you..?" he trailed off, hearing the woman in the bathroom as well.

"She even closed to the door, hoping we wouldn't hear her."

"There's not much we can at this point, if anything. If it's the same as it was yesterday, she'll be fine in a few hours."

"Yesterday?"

"Yes. You weren't the only one that needed alone time with the toilet."

"Now I really feel like an ass."

"As you should. This is a time she needs both of us. When she's not hovering over the toilet, that is."

"There's gotta be something...",

"She'll likely want some water when she's done in there."

"Oh. Right."

"Moron," the tensai muttered. Ichigo was already on his way; but he cringed a bit all the same, hearing his wife again. That had to suck. No wonder she'd sicked her brother on them, even if it did reap unwanted side effects. His normally indifferent eyes softened a great deal when he saw Ichigo cautiously knock, then enter with the glass of water. From his viewpoint, he could only see Rukia's small hand reach for it. Poor thing.

"Are you sure?" the taller male was asking now. Toushiro saw the other was helping her up- his head immediately hit the pillow again.

"Oh, good," he heard her mutter. "At least I didn't wake one of you up."

"But I-" the teen began, then seemed to realize what the other male was up to. "Uh, yeah. Toushiro seems to actually be sleeping in for once."

"Good," was the weak reply. "He needs it."

"Mmm," the male agreed. "I doubt Matsumoto will do a damn thing this whole week."

"No," Rukia replied. "She promised me she'd do at least some of it. I wouldn't let her be one of my bridesmaids til she did."

"Is that supposed to be some kind of honor?"

"Apparently."

"Why don't you go lay back down?"

"Because I'm not tired."

"I can see the bags under your eyes from here, Midget." Her voice was a lot closer than his...he was in the kitchen while she was probably in the room, the tensai estimated.

"I... suppose some rest wouldn't hurt," she finally consented. 'She must really feel like shit to agree so easily,' Toushiro realised. He didn't doubt Ichigo was thinking the same. "I just don't want to disturb him."

"I don't think you will," the orange haired male was assuring her. "He's out pretty cold."

"I blame you if he wakes up."

Toushiro did his best to appear asleep while she crawled in; as funny as it would be, it didn't sound like Rukia had the energy to be beating the crap out of the teen.

**IRHIRHIRHIRHIRHIRHIRHIRH**

**IRHIRHIRHIRHIRHIRHIRHIRH**

The rest of the week, aside from mornings and a few scattered evenings, passed by languidly and peacefully. The tensai was almost afraid to put on his captain's cloak that first morning. He cringed as if Rukia were holding a rotting corpse to him instead of the pristine garment, causing her to chuckle a bit.

"Oh, Toushiro, please don't make me laugh," she said.

"You really don't-"

"I know. I look like shit. You still have to go to-" she stopped a moment, holding the wall with one hand and her mouth with the other.

"Rukia?"

"I'm fine. Or I will be, at least."

"I should call Kurosaki."

"No, don't call him out of class."

"He'll be overjoyed."

"He's missed enough because of this, and he'll be over as soon as he gets out," the woman replied as optimistically as possible.

"You know you can-"

"-get a hold of you or Unohana-taichou at a moment's notice. Yes, I know," she replied, looking up at the Hell Butterfly sitting on standby in the window.

Pursing his lips, he took the cloak from her. Features still fixed up in disapproval, he reached up a hand to her cheek and leaned to softly say, "Just don't push yourself. Please."

She smiled. "I think I can managed that," she muttered back.

"So you say," he rebuttled.

"Just go, will you?" she joked.

"Tch, fine, fine."

**IRHIRHIRHIRHIRHIRHIRHIRH**

**IRHIRHIRHIRHIRHIRHIRHIRH**

"Kurosaki-kun!"

Ichigo spun around impatiently when he heard the healer call when class got out. "Inoue? I'm kinda-"

"I know, I'm sorry, I just wanted to give you this,' she said, handing him a small box.

"What's this? Well, I can see it's tea..."

"It's for nausea- for Rukia-san. Tatsuki-chan's mother said-"

"What? Inoue-"

"No! No! I just told her I had a friend in that situation while Tatsuki-chan wasn't around! I swear I didn't say who!"

The male relaxed a bit to let her finish. "What'd her mom say?"

"I remembered what you said about Rukia-san not feeling well every morning, sometimes night even, her mom said this helped her a lot when she was pregnant with Tatsuki-chan."

"Oh. I get it. Thanks, Inoue. I'm sure she'll appreciate it too."

"Really? That's great! Lemme know if it helps!"

"Sure, but I get going now."

"Oh! Right! See you later then!"

**IRHIRHIRHIRHIRHIRHIRHIRH**

**IRHIRHIRHIRHIRHIRHIRHIRH**

When he arrived, Rukia wasn't throwing up, but she looked like she had been. She looked so weak and weary; he'd never seen her like that, just laying on the futon, looking so drained. She smiled a little when she saw him come in; tried to get up, even.

"I don't think so. You two stay where you are. I'm gonna make ya something that'll hopefully help, kay?"

The woman gave a slight nod. "What is it?"

"Tea."

"Ichigo, I don't think I can keep it down."

"Yeah, hopefully it'll help with that."

She watched him with a bemused expression from where she lay in the next room.

"Did Toushiro say if he was gonna be back any earlier than usual?"

"No, but I had to practically bribe him to go."

"Sounds right. He'll go right back in to routine once he sees all the work Matsumoto left him."

"Until he remembers I'm throwing up a lot even for one who's pregnant. He came by during lunchtime again."

"After which you had to practically bribe him again?"

"No, that time I really did."

"With what?"

"Come here," she said suddenly, sitting up a bit.

"What? The water's almost- hey," he said with a fond smirk when she pulled the blankets aside. "You're startin to show," he realised, seeing the bulge on her thin frame. "That's good, right?"

"Aside from the fact I'm going to start feeling ugly and fat all the time, yes."

Ichigo chuckled, sitting beside her. "You got not only one, but two damn good guys to not only fall in love with you, but to find middle ground enough so they could both be with you. Face it, Rukia, you're hot." She blushed frevently, and he gave her a kiss on the top of her head before going back out into the kitchen. "And besides all else," he continued. "Having a guy's kid- that's the greatest thing you can do for him, you know?" He came back with a glass of the tea, sitting beside her with one of his rarely-seen smiles.

"I-I wasn't aware of that, no," Rukia replied softly. "Does that mean I'm only doing a great thing for one of you?"

"I wouldn't look at it that way, though no matter how you look at it, this was a pretty hardcore accident. But this sort of thing can be done on purpose too, right?"

"Ugh... Let's see if I survive this one before moving on to any other, ok?"

"I'm ok with that. Drink up."

"It's still hot, Idiot."

"Fine, don't."

"I'm not going to burn my tongue off, thank you."

"I said 'fine.' Geez. You stay there. I have homework to do."

"Don't say that. It makes me think we're cradle robbing."

"Oh, cus you totally aren't," the male said as he left, rolling his eyes.

"Is... that what you think?" her soft voice asked. He turned back around to see her almost in tears.

'Aw, fucking hormones- gonna have to watch what I say,' he realized. "Rukia, I was only joking, you gotta know that," he said, sitting with her again.

"Yeah, I know," she sniffed. "I don't know why... What I feel is all..."

"Weird?"

She nodded.

"That's ok. I've heard that's normal."

"Really?"

"Yea," he said with a small smile, pulling her close to him.

"I feel like I'm losing my mind."

"I can't even imagine," he replied honestly.

Rukia giggled and took a sip of the tea. "This isn't bad," she told him.

"Do you feel any better?"

"Not this second, but it's not coming back up, at least."

"It's a start."

"Go do your damn homework."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm going."

But when he arrived in the entryway to retrieve his bag, there was another person there, one who'd just taken off his sandals. "Toushiro? Whatta doing back already?"

A confused look briefly crossed the tensai's face before he replied, "Matsumoto... kept up on the work."

"WHAT?"

"Ichigo?" Rukia called. "What's wrong?"

He and the taichou went to the room where she still sat, unsure if she was ready to move or not.

"Look what I found on the doorstep," the taller of the two said, pointing to the other.

"Toushiro!" the woman exclaimed. "You're home already?"

His brow furrowed one more as he repeated, "Matsumoto... kept up on the work." He made a face like he'd eaten something bad. "No matter how many times I say it, it doesn't sound right."

"She must've really liked that bridesmaid bit," Ichigo remarked.

"Mmm," the tensai agreed.

Black brows furrowed. "How'd you know that?" Rukia asked. "Oh, weren't actually awake, were you?"

"Midget, it was a week ago," the teen said. "And he was just tryin to make you feel better. Actually," he added after a thought. "You didn't wake him up. I did."

Toushiro thought it best to keep quiet that it was Rukia that had begun to wake him Ichigo had merely finished the job. It seemed foolish to mention it, though.

"Oh!" the raven haired woman said. "That's ok, then."

"How is that ok?" the taichou asked.

"I didn't do it."

"So it's ok for you."

"Right!"

The white haired male shook his head.

"Rukia, how ya feeling?" Ichigo asked.

"Much better, actually. Inoue was right; this tea works wonders."

She caught the tensai's interest; he reached for the cup in her hand. With a giggle, she handed it him. He gave it sniff, then a taste. "It's just ginger tea," he stated, giving it back to her.

"All I know is it's yummy, and I don't feel like throwing it back up," she informed him.

"Both good," he agreed.

**IRHIRHIRHIRHIRHIRHIRHIRH**

**IRHIRHIRHIRHIRHIRHIRHIRH**

_"Hitsugaya-taichou? Might I intrude on a moment of your time?"_

_Toushiro looked beside him to see a familiar woman; one he did not know well, be it fortunate or not, but certainly knew who she was. It was still surprising she needed a word with him. "Rukia Kuchiki."_

_"Yes, sir. May I speak to you? In private?"_

_"This is of some importance?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Did you speak to your taichou about it?"_

_"No, sir. I considered speaking to him, but I think I should speak directly to you, if you don't mind, sir."_

_"Of course. I was on my way to my office. There shouldn't be anyone there."_

_"Thank you, sir."_

_The office was not empty. In it stood Soul Society's number one pain in the ass, Ichigo Kurosaki._

_"Hey, Toushiro! Rukia!" he said, seeing them enter. "Hey, didya ask him yet?"_

_"That's Hitsugaya-taichou to you. Ask me what?" the tensai added cautiously._

_"No, Baka! I just asked to talk to him! You can't ask something like that out in the open like that! He'd say no just to save face!" Her expression stilled, turning back to the white haired male. "Uh, that is..."_

_"One of you better tell me what's going on right now," the taichou warned._

_Ichigo looked at Rukia. She'd suddenly been struck shy. Well, she had warned him this might happen. He was well aware he was blunt person, there was no way he could ease into this as Rukia might've. So, as he often did, did the first thing that came to mind: He kissed Toushiro._

_Not surprisingly, Toushiro was not impressed. He pushed the shinigami sub down with both physical force and an extra does of reiatsu force- pinned down and freezing._

_"Hitsugaya-tai-"_

_"Were you about to defend that action?" he demanded, reading her expression and tone perfectly._

_"Well, that was what I wanted to talk to you about." She glared down at he teen. "Way to go, Asshole."_

_"What is going on?" the tensai asked._

_Rukia sighed heavily. "We- were just wonder-wond-"_

_"Aw, just spit it out, Rukia." Ichigo said, then turned to the taichou. "Will you go out with us?"_

_A curious expression crossed the shorter male's face: Both eyebrows lifted, his face turned bright red, and his breathing became a bit labored. "You... what?" Of course he knew the two were dating; all of Seireitei knew it. But... did he hear them correctly?_

_"I know you heard me, Toushiro."_

_"That's Hitsugaya-taichou!" was the snapped reply. "You actually think that... I would..."_

_"Sleep on it, Toushiro," Ichigo said, standing. "And yes or no, we won't tell anyone; not if you don't want us too."_

_"Kuro-"_

_"No, you're still pissed. Think about it. For longer than two seconds."_

_He had._

_Toushiro had been up all the night thinking about it; first, the audacity in asking him such a thing, then he'd started thinking about each one individually, about what in their personalities would make even them consider something like this. Rukia had always seemed a but shy, at least making an attempt to fulfill her role in life. He didn't even want to touch on his own feelings for her. He'd thought it was finally over; he couldn't court her if she already had someone, and was therefore safe from him. Then he saw__ her around her ew boyfriend, Ichigo Kurosaki. She beat the living shit out of that guy for no other reason that he'd said something to piss her off. And he let her do it! Kurosaki was as far from proper as one could get, but even... no, this really wasn't above that moron's imagination. It had to have been his idea; he'd just roped Rukia in somehow. Yes, that was it._

_Right?_

_Nope, as he found out two days later when he dared go to the world of the living. He'd gone straight to the shinigami sub's house, only to encounter something that made his face flush darkly once more- Ichigo and Rukia having sex. They didn't even seem to notice him in the window. The taller male's back was to him; the raven haired woman on his lap, head buried in his growing orange hair. He held her close to him, like a precious jewel._

_"Dammit, Rukia..."_

_"Don't you fucking dare," she'd growled at him._

_"Not exactly something... I can... ah, shit!"_

_"Dammit, Ichigo!"_

_"Hey, gimme five minutes, you know I'm-"_

_"Hitsugaya-taichou!" Rukia exclaimed suddenly, trying to hide herself behind her lover, violet eyes round and wide._

_"Toushiro?" Ichigo asked with a happy smirk, craning his neck back for an upside down view of the tensai. "Enjoy the show?"_

_"Well, now I know why Rukia needs someone else in addition to you..."_

_"Not cool, Toushiro!"_

_"But you, I can't figure out. Why would you possibly want someone else besides Rukia?"_

_Ichigo grinned, turning a bit so he could look at the other normally; the woman continued to try and hide herself. "You already like her, don't you?"_

_Bright red ran across the taichou's cheeks._

_"I knew it! She is cute, isn't she? Well, when she's not being a total pain in the ass."_

_"Baka!" Rukia yelled, temporarily forgetting she was naked and digging her fist into his head. "I am not a pain in ass!"_

_"You're a headache! Bitch!" the teen barked back, but made no other move to ease his suffering._

_"You're really getting off on that, aren't you, Kurosaki?"_

_"He's a total maso-" the woman stopped short, trying to maintain modesty, remembering her lack of clothes._

_Aw, hell with it. There's gotta be something bigger at work here to be given this chance. "Don't cover up on my account," the white haired male advised her, and her wide violet eyes recognised the appreciative teal one. A slight flush crossed her features; she beckoned him over- he took the invitation, climbing the rest of the way in and into her arms._

Toushiro grumbled, though it was more akin to a growl. Despite popular belief, he was not a fan of copious amounts of paperwork, and had inadvertently lost himself in his thoughts. Hopefully, no one saw that. There was a giggle from the couch.

Crap.

"Matsumoto, what are you-" he began, but then saw who was with her. "Hisagi-fukutaichou?"

"Ah, my apologies, Hitsugaya-taichou. I was taking a break, Rangiku-chan insisted it was all right to stay here for a bit."

He sighed, hoping he himself wasn't this annoying around his significant others. They most likely snuck in while his mind was elsewhere. "I don't mind, but keep it down."

"Of course. Thank you." Matsumoto giggled again after the black haired male spoke, Toushiro didn't want to look back up to find out what was so amusing to her. But there was the need to know everything...

He glanced up, lightning quick, then back down again. Ugh, they were making out. He did his best to ignore them, but his accidental trip down memory lane had already put some rather distracting thoughts in his mind. Another glance up; at the clock this time, told him it was nearly three in the afternoon. Ichigo would be in Soul Society soon; he'd been over every day as soon as possible for the past three months.

Hell with it. Yes, again. He picked up Hyorinmaru from where he sat by the window.

"Leaving already, Taichou?" Matsumoto asked.

"I need to go throw up."

"Taichou, you don't mean that. How is Rukia-chan, by the way?"

"She's doing well, all things considered," he replied, donning the zanpakuto. "I'm leaving."

"Bye, bye, Taichou!" the blonde waved merrily.

**IRHIRHIRHIRHIRHIRHIRHIRH**

**IRHIRHIRHIRHIRHIRHIRHIRH**

Only to come home to a shouting match.

"What the hell is your problem, Midget?" Ichigo's voice rang, even though the tensai was still outside.

"You just think I'm fat, don't you?" Rukia responded.

Toushiro sighed, rubbing his temples. There were many reasons why yelling was bad, but there was a very big one at the moment. If Rukia got too stressed out, it could be bad for the baby. Try informing that baka on that one...

"I told you exactly ten times al-!"

"KUROSAKI!"

"AND WHAT's YOUR DAMN PROBLEM?" the teen shot right back.

The taichou almost backed off, so surprised at the retort. "It there a reason you're putting both Rukia and that baby's lives in danger?"

The other made a face. "She started it."

"That's hardly an excuse. What is it this time?"

Ichigo blushed. Toushiro turned to Rukia.

"It's the most simple instinct there is, and idiot won't act on it cus he thinks he's gonna break me," she stated grumpily.

Teal eyes rolled. "Is that all?" he asked, then took Rukia's hand and headed for the bedroom.

"Toushiro! You ca-" the other male began.

"The hell I can't," he replied smugly. "It is perfectly fine for a pregnant woman to have sex, Kurosaki."

"But-"

"You had your chance. Go fuck yourself. Literally."

The teen growled, but didn't follow.

"Wasn't that a bit mean?" Rukia asked.

"Please. Spying on us is his favorite activity," he replied, pulling his haori off.

"Oh, right. I forgot about that," she replied, then walked over to him, laying a hand inside his uniform. "You don't think I'm...?"

"No. Neither does Ichigo. He's just overly concerned for you two," he said, then pulled her close for a kiss. "You look just as beautiful as the day I first saw you."

Not-so-unknown to them, a pair of hazel eyes were indeed fixed on them. Ichigo had to smirk at the comment when Rukia's eyes narrowed at the taichou. The two had first met well over fifty years ago, and yes, Toushiro had actually harbored a crush on her for that long, repeatedly convincing himself she could do better than a workaholic like him.

But saying she looked beautiful then, well, Toushiro was a warrior, as was Rukia, though the male was more akin to think one was more attractive in their element. And Rukia's was training. The woman, when she could, was always striving to become stronger. And it was in one such moment that Toushiro, a first seat at the time, had first seen her.

_"Kaien-dono! I think I finally have it!"_

_Toushiro's head snapped up; he'd thought he was alone until he heard the joyous tone through the trees, though he hadn't really been paying much a attention. He wanted bankai and Hyorinmaru made him work to earn what power he had. Now curious, he followed he followed the feminine voice._

_"Kaien-dono! Kaien-dono!" the woman called again. "Ah! Kaien-dono!"_

_"You learned Sode No Shirayuki's next dance?" a male voice, this 'Kaien-dono' presumably, ah- Kaien Shiba, fukutaichou of Division Thirteen, asked as the white haired male found them, staying a bit back. He looked like he's been asleep somewhere, rubbing his eyes, while she was dirty and sweaty and... absolutely breathtaking._

_"Yes! Look!"_

_Teal eyes widened a bit, watching the raven haired woman center herself, those clear violet eyes closing only brief moment, but still far too long, then raised her sword to slowly, carefully prick the ground four times. Ribbons clean as snow sprung from them, white as the sword she held. "Tsugi No Mai, Hakuren!" She called out, and a good sized sheet of ice poured forth from the blade, decimating the forest a few feet in front of her. "See Kaien-dono?" she asked excitably. "Isn't it great?"_

_'Beautiful and deadly. I'd get your sights off a married man, though.' She was really obvious._

"Ah, ah-Tou- ah!"

Rukia's cries of pleasure broke Ichigo's thoughts on his version of the story the taichou had told him. He saw that also, his hand had subconsciously gone to his pants. 'I am officially the most pathetic person alive; getting myself off and not even realising it. Toushiro would have a field day with that one. If I let him.'

"Tou-shi-roooo..." Rukia moaned again. She was so vocal when she was getting eaten out. Abruptly, though, the tensai stopped. "Toushiro?" she asked, tone worried.

He smirked and shook his head. "I wouldn't just stop for no reason; you should know me better than that."

"Why did- oh, yes!"

'Duh,' the teen thought. 'He wanted to fuck.' Toushiro would never use such a word to describe his actions with either partner, but it worked enough in his own world.

Rukia was a few months pregnant, but she wasn't so large that she couldn't sit up off her back to kiss the male- so she did. He pulled her onto his lap, their lips only breaking when the woman let out a loud cry when she released, Toushiro soon after, the bright red across his face the only outward sign.

Ichigo was pissed. He hadn't come yet, and fucking hell, he wanted to. The two in the bedroom looked a bit worn out though. He himself and Rukia had been arguing on and off for the past few hours, and Toushiro had to be tired from dealing with Matsumoto and Paper Everest all day. That left only one choice; and that's what bathrooms were really for.

**IRHIRHIRHIRHIRHIRHIRHIRH**

**IRHIRHIRHIRHIRHIRHIRHIRH**

When Toushiro arrived home about a month later,a surprise of sorts was waiting for him. Both Rukia and Ichigo were there, yes, but the teen had fallen asleep next to Rukia on the futon, his homework still laid out in front of him.

"Apparently, he had a final today," Rukia explained to her husband when he entered. "He didn't study for it much, so he was up all night. I don't think he's even realised he's fallen asleep yet." Thoughtfully, she ran her hand through his hair, nestled next to her growing stomach. "He's been so tired lately, balancing us and school..."

"Or someone's feeding off his reiatsu."

The woman's head snapped up to look at the taichou. "You think the baby's his."

Toushiro scoffed. "I'm almost certain. He's never had an issue balancing his 'two lives' as it were, before."

"He wasn't coming over every day though, and staying most nights, getting up early to get ready for and go to class."

"True, but have you noticed the changes in his mannerisms?"

"What are you talking about?"

"It could just be that you and the baby need the extra attention, but he would formerly go out of his way to balance-"

"You're not jealous, are you?"

A look of repulsion crossed the taichou's face. "Of course not. Don't even joke about that. It was merely something I took notice of."

"Good," she stated only, looking back down at Ichigo.

The tensai sighed internally. 'She doesn't see it. I suppose it doesn't matter, not right now. We'll all likely know in two month's time."

**IRHIRHIRHIRHIRHIRHIRHIRH**

**IRHIRHIRHIRHIRHIRHIRHIRH**

As those months drew to a close, both males grew increasingly more paranoid and attentive to Rukia, who grew increasingly more annoyed with them. Finally, a week before the baby was due, she'd had enough.

"KNOCK IT OFF!" she yelled. Both stared at her.

"What'd we do?" Ichigo asked.

"You pissed me off!" she yelled. "I'm not gonna break walking across the room! I am still an adult here, with limitations, yes, but not to the point you two are taking it!"

Both mumbled their apologies. One did not fuck with Rukia on a rampage.

"I know you're just concerned for us, but it's ok. Really."

The two nodded, knowing full well she was full of shit, but knowing just as well if they didn't tone it down, she, the unseated officer, would kill both the taichou and the vizard with nothing more than her bare hands.

She sat down then, cringing a bit and laying her hand on her stomach. "She's just kicking," she explained before the other two hit the panic button. "Come here, wanna feel?"

Ichigo jumped at the chance, he always did, but Toushiro had been a bit restrained about it. Rukia blamed the fact he thought that little girl was the other male's, but in honesty, it was a bit of a weird feeling, something kicking his hand from inside his wife. He knew better than to say so, though, and was content to watch the two.

It was rather... adorable.

"Toushiro, get your ass over here before she stops," Ichigo told him.

"That is moronic," the taichou stated only.

"Let him be," Rukia said. "Hey, what's for dinner?"

"Whatever Toushiro decides to make."

"Think so, Kurosaki?"

"You're the one in this outfit that can cook something besides microwaveable ramen," the taller male reminded him.

The raven haired woman began to gasp.

"She kicking again?" Ichigo asked.

The other violently shook her head, then looked down- there was a rather large amount of fluid between her legs, stopping right in front of Ichigo, so he hadn't noticed.

"You're in labor, aren't you?"

"WHAT DO YOU THINK, DUMBASS?"

**IRHIRHIRHIRHIRHIRHIRHIRH**

**IRHIRHIRHIRHIRHIRHIRHIRH**

An a half hour later...

"I still can't believe we're not allowed in," Ichigo was grumbling for the millionth time.

"This is a traditional place, Kurosaki, deal with it," Toushiro finally shot back. A Hell Butterfly, the same that had been on stand by for almost five months, floated down to the taichou's hand. He paused with the insect a moment before he spoke. "Is that so? Thank you." He looked back up at the other male while it flew off. "She's doing fine, or as fine as a person can be while giving birth."

"Wait, do you have that butterfly spying for you?"

"You're just pissed you didn't think of it first."

"... But she's ok?"

"Yes. It should be over shortly."

"How does a butterfly know that?"

"It doesn't, it's telling me what Unohana-taichou is saying; I can deduct what's going on from that."

"Oh. Right," the other mumbled.

"At least it looks like she won't be in pain much longer; I've heard of these things lasting for hours."

"Karin and Yuzu were half the day."

"You remember that?"

"I was stuck in a big building where I couldn't touch anything and had to stay quiet."

"That's a long day for a three year old."

"Yep."

The two kept their apprehensive silence until Unohana-taichou come in almost 15 minutes later.

"What a mean trick, Hitsugaya-taichou," the 4th Division taichou said suddenly (and with a smile), entering the room they were waiting in. "Really, I didn't think you were so sneaky."

"There's a will, there's a way," Ichigo chuckled.

"Well," she continued pleasantly. "I don't have to tell you what's going on then, do I? Ichigo-san, I'm technically only supposed to let Hitsugaya-taichou in to see her."

"'Sok," the teen replied. "Kinda saw that coming."

"But once the area is cleared of 'witnesses' as it were, I'd be more than happy to let you in as well."

"Really? Thanks, Unohana-taichou."

"It's not a problem. Hitsugaya-taichou?"

"Yeah," the male said, and follwed her out of the room.

Ichigo's hands dug into the chair he was on. This blew. It seemed like an eternity before the female taichou came back for him. "Ichigo-san?"

"Yeah!" he said, head snapping up at her voice.

"If you would follow me," she asked.

"Ok," he replied, getting up. Once they reached to room, Rukia was in bed, obviously, very tired, and Toushiro was by the window holding the bundle that had caused all the ruckus. He went to his the raven haired woman first. "Rukia? Are you ok?" he asked.

"I'm fine, Baka," she muttered. Damn, she looked pissed. He looked over at Toushiro to try to figure out why. It was at that moment he noticed he look on the white haired male's face. It was kind of complacent; like when one was expecting a sorrowful outcome but still upset it had happened.

"She's mine, isn't she?"

"It's obvious," the shorter male replied.

"Can I hold her?" the teen asked.

"There's one over there," Toushiro replied, nodding to a crib by the woman. "Hold her. This one's busy."

"Wait... you mean...?"

"That's right," Rukia said darkly. "You made me give birth to friggin twins."


	5. Chapter 5

Fuck ovals. Ichigo's eyes widened to circles. "T-Twins?"

"And after I'm done killing you, your father is next," Rukia continued to growl.

"T-twins?"

"Yes, Kurosaki, twins!" Hitsugaya cut in. "Pick up that little girl before she starts thinking under the delusion we like her sister more!"

Hesitantly, Ichigo walked around the bed to where the crib was. The baby in it seemed to be sleeping. The baby with light, tangerine-colored hair. "That mop would be genetic," he mumbled, reaching in for her. As soon as she was safely nestled in his arms, her eyes began to open. Her bright, round, violet eyes. "Hey, there," he whispered. The baby blinked, then looked around. "Hey," the teen said suddenly, turning to face Toushiro again. "Are they identical?" he asked, walking the short distance to the other male.

"No," the shorter answered.

"Oh, good," he said, seeing the other newborn's dark hair. "I didn't think so, cus Karin and Yuzu aren't... That'll make things a little easier at least, right?"

"Yes," the white haired male answered softly. "But now we have a bigger worry."

"What's that?"

Rukia cut in. "Deciding which one's Akina, and then naming the other one, Moron."

"Oh, right."

"If you agree, Toushiro and I think the one the black hair seems more like an Akina."

"Sounds good to me. So what about this one?"

"You're the one with the book of names," the taichou smirked.

"I looked those up online, thank you," the taller retorted.

"Remember any?"

"You're the one that snuck into my room and read the damn list; do you?"

"I was looking for you, moron."

"...The only one I can think of was something like ...Eijika?"

"She does indeed have at least two protectors," Rukia smiled. What about her middle name?"

"Hitsuki," Hitsugaya said, still looking at the subject's sister.

The woman laughed. "I like it! 'Winter moon' and 'Fire moon.'"

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "Whatever works."

**IRHIRHIRHIRHIRHIRHIRHIRH**

**IRHIRHIRHIRHIRHIRHIRHIRH**

Rukia had, once she was able in her pregnancy, learned all she could about child care, from reading to talking to the few parents she knew in Soul Society. Isshin had tried to drop by once Ichigo had finally told him what was going on, only to be pummled by the teen. So naturally, the young men who would soon be fathers did as well, right?

Fuck no.

They had, however, been very active in the baby's room, redesigning it for small feet, fingers and curiousity and finding appropriate furnature for it- which was where they found themselves the next afternoon. Rukia and the twins would be in fourth division for at least a week, and the woman had insisted the least the two could do was make sure thier home could house them all. They had only been preparing for one baby, after all. As he always did on these exursions, Ichigo felt like a damn fool.

"We just gotta get another crib and changing table, right?"

"More or less. We won't be long, Kurosaki; calm the fuck down."

"Ah! Hitsugaya-taichou! Kurosaki-san!" the sales lady, Kimiko, greeted them. "How can I help you both today?"

"We ran into a bit of an unexpected occurance," the tensai told her.

"Oh? How so?" she asked, curiousity seemingly genuine.

"Rukia had twins."

"Oh! I see!" was the happy reply. "Congratulations! Just come with me, if you would. I assume you want the same ones you bought previously?"

"That would be preferable."

"Charging the same as before as well?"

"Yes."

Ichigo's interest was caught. He'd been playing pack mule for the paying process last time. "Charging?"

"Yes, Kurosaki. Each division has, essentially, an allowance. I've been using mine to pay for this."

"Would the old man be ok with that?"

"The fact he's paid for Matsumoto's alcohol on more than a few occasions gives me little reason to care."

Toushiro was getting testy. Good time to leave. And the happy sales lady was creeping the hell out of him.

"That was Toushiro Hitsugaya?" a woman muttered to her coworker. "He looks a lot more mature close up."

"You know, my sister's in fourth squad," the other said. "She was there yesterday when 'his' girls were born."

The teen's eyebrow arched at the tone; the two women obviously weren't aware of a pair of battle-weary ears listening to their every word across them in the mostly empty store.

"What do you mean?" the first asked.

"She told me one of them has orange hair. Not exactly a common color, right?"

The second woman's eyes flicked over to Ichigo; only to meet a dark hazel gaze. Her own orbs widened considerably. Her friend looked over and had the same reaction.

"You two are lucky I don't have my zanpakuto on me, saying things like that about Toushiro and Rukia," he stated in a low tone that had more than once meant a serious ass-kicking was well on the way. That, and he would never strike a girl if he could help it. It didn't matter that the things they were saying were true; shit like this pissed him off. "Toushiro's hair color isn't exactly common, either. Just because it didn't come out white doesn't mean it's not his genetics."

"KUROSAKI!" the tensai roared from the next room. "I don't care why you're pissed, calm down or I'll let Rukia murder you!"

Oh yeah. She was still pissy about the whole having to give birth to twins thing. He was sure she loved both the girls, but she was definitely still pissed. He still was trying to think of a way to make her bypass him and go straight to Isshin.

While he was still considering this and super-ignoring the women on the other side of the store, Toushiro reappeared. Ichigo noticed and walked out after him. "That shit's taken care of?" he asked.

"They'll be by with it in a couple hours; you'll be there to retrieve, unpack, and assemble."

"Of course, my liege," the teen mumbled.

"And don't you fucking forget it," Toushiro shot back.

**IRHIRHIRHIRHIRHIRHIRHIRH**

**IRHIRHIRHIRHIRHIRHIRHIRH**

When they got back to Rukia, she was asleep, as were the newborns.

"Congratulations, Kurosaki, you've avoided death once again," the taichou remarked.

"Yeah, only til she gets her strength back."

"Hold a baby. That'll keep her away from you with homicidal tendencies."

"They're gonna start walking sometime."

"Eventually, you're toast. That's a given. It's just a matter of how long you are able to A) avoid her, or B) diffuse her anger. But you've never been very good at the latter," he said, picking up a waking Akina. She reached out to his hand, grabbing his thumb. "Good grip," he observed, taking a seat in one of the rather comfortable chairs in the room.

"Hey, do you think it's ok she's this out of it? I know she just gave birth yesterday and everything, but this seems a bit much," Ichigo stated, sitting next to, then reaching into Eijika's crib to touch her soft tangerine stands while she continued to dream.

"That's because it is. We were expecting one baby. They're still at the point that they're living off their parent's energy. Literally. You don't seem to realize just how fast they are growing. That pregnancy should've taken twice as long."

"Seriously?"

"Yes. That was the normal length of time for one baby." He paused to yawn. "Two should have been twice as long. You started getting fatigued quite a bit towards the end of it, but not anymore, so the likelyhood of these two starting to stop relying on you two is quite high."

"Is that normal?"

"Usually not for a couple more months, but considering who we're working with, it probably is."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"That you have a high amount of reiatsu, Kurosaki." Another yawn. "That's it. Rukia's tired most of the time anyway, so it was hard to tell exactly how much she was being affected reiatsu-wise. You're easy."

"You just called me easy."

"Because you are."

"Asshole."

"They might be able to understand you, you know."

"Already?"

"I couldn't tell you for certain, but there are those who claim to remember life this young. It's a bad habit to get into, in any case."

"I suppose." Ichigo decided to stop the questioning; Toushiro was slouched back in the chair, beginning to doze. The taller took the imitative to take the little girl from his arms so he could nap. The tensai barely protested, obviously exhausted.

'You may be useless otherwise,' a snide tone from his psyche told him. 'But you make decent looking kids.'

'Can it,' Ichigo told the hollow.

'You're right; they got their looks from Rukia.'

'If you'd like to continue breathing, I suggest you shut the fuck up.'

The hollow did keep quiet, but only for a moment. 'She's gonna be like us.'

"What?" Ichigo asked aloud, momentarily forgetting the one he was talking to was literally in his head.

'The one you got. I can tell already. Can't you? Oh, riiiight. You suck at sensing reiatsu.'

'She still leaching off me and Rukia. Of course she senses like that.'

The other chuckled. 'And you really think she'll remain unaffected by it?'

"It doesn't make sense for one to be and the other not.'

"I will agree wit ya on that. It doesn't, but I'll be sayin' 'I told ya so' when she comes to ya sayin' there's a psycho in her head.'

'Well, luckily I know all about that.'

'Ouch, King, was that a comeback? Bein' a daddy makes you grumpier than the midget taichou.'

'I should tell you call him that.'

'He'd be an interesting fuck- I mean, fight.'

"Sure you did.' Ichigo was all too aware of his tenant's 'frustrations.' Before he'd had the balls to tell Rukia how he felt about her, well, that was a story for another time. Yes, they bantered, yeah, they'd fucked, but the teen knew for a fact the hollow would still take any opportunity he could to take over his landlord's body; he'd proved it when he himself had gotten drunk that night. Never, ever again. On two counts.

**IRHIRHIRHIRHIRHIRHIRHIRH**

**IRHIRHIRHIRHIRHIRHIRHIRH**

It was another couple days before Rukia was awake and aware longer than a few minutes. The two males looked over, seeing her sit up. "Good morning, Sunshine," Ichigo joked.

"It's afternoon, Moron," Toushiro corrected him.

"And pretty late in the afternoon if you're here," the woman said.

"Nah," Ichigo cut in. "He hasn't been to work for the past couple days."

"You haven't been to the living world, either," the shorter shot back.

"Wait...," she realized. "The both of you have been here, all this time?"

"Well, Toushiro said the twins were still reiatsu-hoarding, so I figured I probably should be since you were still recovering. Dunno what his excuse is, though."

"Do I need one, Moron?" the tensai snapped. In his arms, Eijika giggled, making her hundered grab for his bangs.

Rukia laughed softly. "They seemed to be unaffected by your bickering, at least," she said, noting that Akina was still asleep in the taller male's grasp.

"They've been listening to it for the past five months," the taichou said, flinching a bit when the little girl grabbed her quarry.

"Aw, you two look so cute," Rukia cooed.

"I don't know what's with this girl and my hair," the other muttered.

"I'll give you Akina," Ichigo offered, snickering.

"Pass."

"Does she go for his hair too?" the raven haired woman asked, eager to be up on what she'd missed in just the few days she's been unconcious.

"His nose," the taller male replied, laughing.

Teal eyes narrowed.

"Aw, come on, Toushiro; she woulda found out about it eventually."

"I still hate you."

"Liar."

**IRHIRHIRHIRHIRHIRHIRHIRH**

**IRHIRHIRHIRHIRHIRHIRHIRH**

_'She's such a rush, she's such a crush,  
She's one in a million.  
She's such a rush, can't get enough,  
She's pumping through my veins.  
She's so-'_

_"What the fuck?" Ichigo cursed as his headphones were pulled from his ears. He spun around in hs chair to find said headphones had been commadeered by one Toushiro Hitsugaya. The tensai made a face almost immediately and handed them back to the teen._

_"What's with you?"_

_"My ears were beginning to bleed."_

_"It's not that bad," the taller grumbled, not at all in the mood to hear his music critiqued. Rukia was away on a mission; he hadn't seen a sign of her in over a week, since his visitor had joined in on thier relationship. The orange haired male himself had left the two on thier own that time- he knew that while Toushiro was obviously crazy about the raven haired woman, he still seemed wary of the teen himself. This had even been the shorter male's first visit since then._

_"Someone's cranky."_

_"Is there a purpose to this visit or-" the teen was cut off by the other's mouth on his own. Hazel eyes widened greatly in surprise._

_"Why do you looked so shocked, Kurosaki?" Toushiro asked coyly, folding his arms across his chest. "Aren't you the one who wanted me to come play with you two?"_

_"Y-Yeah, but it seemed like you were only interested in Rukia."_

_A white eyebrow arched. "And you were all right with that?"_

_"I wouldn't say 'all right,' but... it's too bad you didn't listen to the rest of that song."_

_"Why?"_

_"No reason."_

_Toushiro snatched the headphones back; Ichigo took the liberty of moving the song back to the beginning. Two minutes and fifty seconds passed by rather slowly, or it would have, had the tensai bothered to listen to the entire thing- he threw the headphones back at the teen after the first chorus. "'Too good to be true to me?'" he asked. "You think she's too good for you."_

_"She is too good for me. She's too good for you, too."_

_"Be that as it may, she seems to think otherwise."_

_An orange eyebrow arched. Not only was the tensai agreeing with him, he sincerely seemed to be here with no other motive than to cheer him up._

_Or maybe get himself laid._

_"And no, I haven't heard anything about Rukia's unit."_

_Aaaaaand the bloody prick was a mindreader._

_"They should be back in a couple days, though. I doubt she told you when she was supposed to be back."_

_"She never does," the taller scoffed. "Says she doesn't want to deal with me 'freaking out' if she gets back late," he sighed, getting up from the desk and sitting on his bed to take off his socks._

_"I can't say I blame her."_

_"...What?"_

_"You're certifiably insane when you're worried about someone, especially Rukia."_

_"...I wasn't exactly thinking clearly when you were having your little pity party."_

_The taichou's teeth ground together in annoyance. Asshole. But there was concern for him there, so he couldn't completely hold the comment against him. "Yeah, yeah, next time someone I think is dead reappears, I'll let you make a mess."_

_"Finally. He gets it," Ichigo replied, pulling his shirt up over his head._

_"...What the hell are you doing, Kurosaki?"_

_"I call it 'getting ready for bed.' It's what I usually do around ten thirty on a school night."_

_"...I'll leave you be then."_

_"I didn't say you had to leave."_

_"Getting ready for bed implies you'll be sleeping soon."_

_"You still don't have to leave." Ichigo didn't doubt Toushiro missed Rukia too. And was sure the woman missed them; but he couldn't get his hands on her at the moment, sadly._

_"Are you under the impression I'll be sleeping here?"_

_The hazel eyed male rummaged through one of his dresser drawers until he produced one of the few baggy shirts he owned. "Here," he said, tossing it to him. "You can sleep in that, if you like. I won't even look," he added, grabbing the pants he usually slept in and left the room for the bathroom to change himself._

_"Kurosaki."_

_Ichigo turned in the doorway. "What?"_

_"I've already seen your naked ass, and this is your room. You don't have to leave either."_

A white eyebrow arched a the smirk forming on the teen's face while he slept. Both parents were completely wiped after relocating Rukia and the twins to the house. It was the weekend at least, and no one had anywhere to be, though the tensai was relatively sure the other two had crashed unconsciously.

Ichigo seemed to be having a good dream while he laid on the couch in the living room. Rukia's face revealed nothing about what she was perhaps dreaming; laying contently on the futon. The twins had slept very well during the moving process- but now they were starting to wake up.

Which was precisely why Toushiro had invited Matusmoto and Hinamori over.

The small group had to stay outside so not to wake those asleep inside, but the women were more than happy to coo over the girls on the porch just as the would have in the house. They arrived to find the tensai slouched back in a chair, both feet stretched out in front of him to two rocking chairs opposite him, and in one each was a week old baby girl wrapped in a blanket and carefully placed in a basket. The only movement the taichou seemed to be making was his feet slowly moving those chairs- he was pretty tired too.

Thankfully, the newcomers seemed to recognise that. They went straight for the girls starting to fuss but calmed down almost immediately once they were each scooped up my a pair of adoring arms.

"Ne, Taichou, they're so adorable!" the blonde exclaimed. "Aw, you wuv your Auntie Rangiku, don't you?" the said the infant.

"If I ever hear you talking to her like that again, I'll kill you," Toushiro muttered.

"Shiro-chan, which one's which?"

He lifted his head to look at which bundle his little sister was holding. Black hair. "You have Akina."

"Aw," the buxom woman said. "So you're Eijika, huh? You're so cute! Looks like someone interited an interesting trait."

The male nodded numbly.

"Taichou, I'm almost afraid to ask, but Ichigo-kun's father, does he know about these two?"

"I wouldn't be surprised either way; you know Kurosaki's feelings on the man."

"Yeah, I told him," the group heard a groggy tone mutter, coming on to the porch. "Then forbade him to come near Rukia until after she'd given birth."

Momo's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Why, Ichigo-kun?"

"Oh, right, you've never met him," the teen said, taking a seat next to Toushiro, who was starting to doze into a nap of his own. "He's kind of a moron. And a spaz."

"He's just like you," came a barely-audiable mumble from beside him.

"Shit, even in his sleep he's insulting me."

"Stop cussing in front of the girls."

Ichigo chuckled at that one. "He's so much fun when he's sleeping. But yeah, I didn't want him wearing Rukia out even more, so Soul Society is off limits to him until after they're born. Besides, he seems to somehow always know what's going on without me telling him anyway. He knew about the three of us before I even considered telling him."

"So does that mean...?"

"I haven't told him they're born, or even that there's two."

"Ichigo-kun, that's kinda mean."

"If you're ever unfortunate enough to meet him, you'll understand."

"If you say so," she replied, looking back down at the infant in her arms.

"Are you still going to try and put these two off as Taichou's?" Matsumoto asked.

"Have to. Toushiro went and put my name on thier birth certificates without telling me, but he just married Rukia; Uncle Byakuya would have the hissy fit of the century if we told people they're mine. Not that it matters, really, as far as any of us are concerned, Toushiro's just as much thier dad as I am." A strange look crossed his face.

"Ichigo-kun?"

"Nothin'. Just the first time I've said that out loud."

Both women chuckled.

"How's Rukia-chan doing?"

"Tired. All the time. It takes so little to exhaust her; it's weird."

"It does make sense. The both of you have two babies living off your reiatsu."

"Yeah, yeah. And I'm not as affected because I got a bunch in storage. Got it."

"I-Ichigo-kun," Hinamori asked after exchanging a look with the other fukutaichou. "Is something wrong?"

His hazel gaze lowered for a second. "If you believe the psycho on my head that apparently thinks he has a PhD., Akina's gonna... be like me."

The women shared a look again, then back at the teen. "Well," Matsumoto said brightly. "If she's got her daddy's powers, she'll be really strong like him too, dontcha think?"

A soft smile briefly flickered on his face. "Yeah."


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: This pairing now has a LJ group, moderated by myself and a friend. ichirukihitsu- come check us out!

Also, this chapter is mostly conversation, I apologise if it causes any confusion.

**IRHIRHIRHIRHIRHIRHIRHIRH**

**IRHIRHIRHIRHIRHIRHIRHIRH**

"KUROSAKI!" Toushiro's voice rang through the house when he got back from his office almost two weeks later.

Ichigo cringed; not just because of the other male's anger, but because Rukia was asleep. Her naps had lessened greatly, but the fact the tensai had disregarded them completely said a lot for how angry he was.

"H-Hey, Toushiro, you're home ear- Dad?" Hazel eyes went wide at the sight of one IsshinKurosaki. The problems added up on thier own, seeing his lover beside the man. Isshin had showed up at Tenth Division, pissed Toushiro off til he couldn't take it anymore, and insisted on seeing his grandkids.

Fuck. He wasn't ready for this.

"Ichigo!" the man began now. "I demand to-" He was cut off by a foot to his mouth.

"Both Rukia and the girls are asleep!" he hissed. "Keep it down!"

"Why, Son, you're-" Fist to the head.

"I said, 'They're sleeping.' Keep it down," the teen growled.

"Ichigo?" Rukia's drowsy tone came into the entryway. "What's all the-" Despite the fact she was dressed in nothing more than one of the orange haired male's tshirts, a bright smile crossed her face. "Oh, good. You brought him to me," she said simply, then left again. She returned in mere seconds, this time with her zanpakuto in tow. Carefully, she unsheathed the blade. "Mae, Sode No Shirayuki."

Her lovers began to grin. Isshin looked lost. "What's the matter, Rukia-chan?"

"Dad, I may have forgotten to mention this, but Rukia gave birth to twins," his son informed him.

The beared man's jaw went slack, seemingly in understanding.

"Looks like your mother had the same reaction, Kurosaki," Toushiro observed.

"I'd say so," the other agreed, thankful that they were still by the front door and it was open, especially as he watched the woman pierce the ground four times.

"Some no mai, Hakuren."

Isshin ran as fast as he could.

He almost made it; his leg was caught in the ice. Ichigo and Toushiro looked at Rukia. "Now what?" the taller asked the woman, resealing her zanpakuto.

"Leave him there until the ice melts," she replied pitylessly. The males looked at each other, shrugged, and closed the door.

**IRHIRHIRHIRHIRHIRHIRHIRH**

**IRHIRHIRHIRHIRHIRHIRHIRH**

It was nearly an hour before they heard from the man again. Rukia was awake now, she and the two males were dressing the infants to go out. They saw him re-approaching the house just as they were leaving it.

"Rukia-chan, you've gotten so strong!"

Toushiro brushed by him, Eijika in stow, the violet eyed woman right behind him with Akina; Ichigo waved while he followed them.

"Where are you going?"

"Visiting 'Uncle Byakuya,'" the teen told him. "No, you can't come."

"And why not?" the beared man yelled, now coming after the trio. "I have every right to come as well!"

Ichigo spun on his heel, cutting off his father's path. "Why should you? Those are Toushiro and Rukia's kids, why would you come along to visit her brother with them?"

"Nice try, Ichigo, but why would you?"

"If you'd cared to notice, I'm just seeing them off; I am not going with them." He sighed internally. 'Despite my best efforts. Byakuya's gonna freak when he sees Eijika.'

A frown crossed Isshin's face. "You're really-"

"Those girls are Toushiro and Rukia's. They just got married to keep that secret, Dad, do not fuck this up any more than I already have."

A proud look crossed the man's face, which immediately melted into tears. "Oh, Ichigo! You've grown so much!"

"DIDN'T I TELL YOU TO SHUT UP?"

**IRHIRHIRHIRHIRHIRHIRHIRH**

**IRHIRHIRHIRHIRHIRHIRHIRH**

"Rukia. Toushiro."

"Hello, Nii-sama," the woman replied carefully when she entered the room, her husband offered a polite nod from behind her. She walked forward to her brother, kneeling beside him to she him the baby in her arms. "This is Akina Fuyutsuki."

A faint, almost nonexisitant smile briefly crossed the man's face. "She's as beautiful as her mother."

Cautiously, Toushiro came beside Rukia. Byakuya noticed the wariness in the other male; it soon cleared when he saw the other child.

"Nii-sama, this is Eijika Hitsuki."

The noble's jaw tightened. "This won't do."

"Nii-sama?"

"Kurosaki made an interesting argument already," Toushiro stated before the other male could continue. "He's not the only one with an abnormal hair color. Just because her hair's not white-"

"Yes, yes, I see," he interrupted. "That may work with the commoners he encounters, but that would hardly suffice with those of intelligence."

Rukia stood, as did the shorter male. "Nii-sama, we have done as you've asked up until now, and I don't know what you have in mind about Eijika's hair, but that's the best we have, and I am not coloring an infant's hair. I know you don't approve of Ichigo, but-"

"Rukia-"

"I'm not done," she interrupted her brother in a tone so menacing, it startled even her husband.

"You do respect him as a shinigami, I know. But his personality concerns you. These children-"

"Mama angwy?"

Violet eyes widened, and she spun to face Toushiro, his own eyes already wide in wonder at the infant he was holding. "Mama angwy?" Eijika repeated.

The tensai found his words first."Yes. But not at you, and she'll be better the sooner we get out of here."

"Kay."

"Rukia, I apologise." The woman arched an eyebrow at her brother. "It was wrong of me to be so rash."

"She's talking months too soon," Rukia said. "Because Eijika's already proving she has a brain, no one will question she's Toushiro's, am I right?"

"Rukia-"

"As long as you don't treat them any different, ok?"

"...All right."

**IRHIRHIRHIRHIRHIRHIRHIRH**

**IRHIRHIRHIRHIRHIRHIRHIRH**

"I missed her first words?" Ichigo's eyes were wide. In fact, he looked very much like...

"That's it! You guys can't take them anywhere without me again!"

"You realize who you sound like, right?" Rukia was on the verge of a laughing fit.

"Huh? Who?"

"You're right." Toushiro was snickering.

"What? Hey! Tell me what's going on!"

"Nothing, Ichigo."

**IRHIRHIRHIRHIRHIRHIRHIRH**

**IRHIRHIRHIRHIRHIRHIRHIRH**

"Da."

"No, Ichigo," the hazel eyed male tried again.

"Da?" Akina repeated.

"Ich-i-"

"Give her me, Moron," Toushiro said, taking the three month old.

"But she's so close!" the teen protested.

"Da?"

He slumped.

"Yeah, sure, Kurosaki. Rukia needs to feed her; Eijika's almost done and she'll start getting fussy if she doesn't eat soon." No sooner had he finished speaking, but the woman appeared with the orange haired infant.

Akina giggled whe she saw her sister. "Da," she said happily, pointing at Ichigo.

Eijika had a look of disappointment; she in turn pointed to Toushiro. "Daddy," she said in a corrective tone. She may have the teen's hair, but her personality reeked of the tensai.

The black haired girl faltered a bit, arm lowering some, but still aimed at the taller male. "Da?"

Her sister remained firm, still pointing at the other male. "No. Daddy."

"Are they arguing over who thier father is?" Ichigo asked.

"I think so," Rukia said.

"Da!" Akina wailed, beginning to cry; Toushiro rocked her as comfortingly as he could, but soon handed her over to Rukia, who did a far better job calming the child, enough to give her dinner.

Ichigo and Toushiro exchanged a look; Eijika was looking rather smug in the taller's arms. "It was good of you to correct her," the teen said. "But you didn't have to go so far."

The child said nothing, but reached toward the white haired male.

"Shoulda seen that coming," he said, handing her over to him. The baby yawned in the taichou's arms, closing her eyes and beginning to snooze. "Toushiro... I only ask because I have nothing to go by-"

"Akina is developing normally; Eijika is... a tensai."

"You must get a kick out of saying that."

"It's rather odd, actually, considering it's your child I'm referring to." Toushiro saw the girl's violet eyes snap open wide, now fixed on him."It's a secret," he added lowly.

"What?"

"Nothing of any importance."

"Quit making fun of me in front of the girls, huh?"

"How about you stop swearing in front of them?"

**IRHIRHIRHIRHIRHIRHIRHIRH**

**IRHIRHIRHIRHIRHIRHIRHIRH**

"Why, Mrs. Hitsugaya, I do believe you're hitting on me."

White brows furrowed in confusion, listening to the two from the other room; in their defense, he was pretty sure they didn't know he was home yet. Where those two actually...?

"I get so lonely, you know, my husband is always at work."

They were. He managed to crush a snicker before it formed.

"Well, that's no way treat a beautiful lady."

"Oh, that's so kind of you to say."

He lost it. Toushiro laughed. Hard. Both Ichigo and Rukia's heads jerked in the direction of the uncovered taichou. He didn't laugh often, and to see him laughing so venomously, it was weird.

And they were caught. That kinda blew.

"Fuck," the teen cursed. "How much of that did you hear?"

"Enough," he managed to say.

"Great. We're never gonna hear the end of this."

"Ever," the tensai promised.

**IRHIRHIRHIRHIRHIRHIRHIRH**

**IRHIRHIRHIRHIRHIRHIRHIRH**

"Ichigo."

"It-chee-goh."

"Hey, she's got it!"

"Congrats, wanna help now?" Toushiro snarled from the kitchen.

"I don't get what there is to do; the decorations are up, Byakuya's got his people bringing food-"

"What is Akina wearing?"

Ichigo looked at the girl in front of him again. "One of my shirts, I think." It was more like a dress on the one year old.

"Change that!"

"Geez, ok, wow." The teen hoisted the now-giggling girl over his shoulder and took her to her and her sister's bedroom, where Eijika had just finished dressing in frills and ribbons. "Hey, look at you; a little princess."

"I'm not a princess," the girl replied logically. Both girls were still growing swiftly, though it was beginning to slow, according to the taichou- they looked two instead of one. The orange haired girl was walking fine on her own; her sister still held on to furniture.

"Doesn't mean you can't look like one."

"You're weird, Uncle Ichigo," she replied, leaving the room.

And it still bit him every time she said that. "All right, You," he said cheerfully, setting Akina down. "Which dress do you want to wear?"

She hobbled over to the closet, set up just low enough that she could touch the one she wanted- except that she was pulling at a pair of overalls.

"Sorry, 'Kina, I don't think that's appropriate attire for your first birthday party."

"Buh, Ah wanna."

"I know. You can wear those tomorrow, ok? I need ya to pick out a dress, or Mommy'll come in here and pick one for you."

Her violet eyes, a replica of said Mommy's, widened in horror. Quickly as she could, she turned back at the closet and started pulling at a dark green sundress.

"Ok, that'll do, I think," he said, and switched it with the tshirt. "That diaper's not full, is it?"

She shook her head. Eijika wasn't even wearing them anymore, and to keep up, Akina was trying, but not quite making it.

"Ok, good. It looks like it's almost time. Excited?"

She shook her head again.

"What? Why not? Lots of people are coming, you know, and just for you and your sister."

She stuck out her tongue.

"Fine, be that way," he conceded. "But I know you'll cheer up when you see all those presents."

"Pwesents?" she repeated.

"Yeah, cus it's your birthday."

"Weally?"

"Yep."

"Eiji! Eiji!" she called, going toward her sister as fast as she could manage; Ichigo stayed with her in case she tripped. "Did woo know we get pwesants?"

"Of course we do," the other stated, deadpan. The male gave her a Look. "I should have told you when I found out, sorry," she added.

"Does Mommy and Daddy know?"

"I don't know. Ask them."

The black haired girl prattled off again, but this time he stayed behind. "Thank you, Eijika. I know things seem obvious to you, but if you just rub it in-"

"I know, I know. You don't have to tell me again." Harsh words from a one year old.

"I just don't want you think we're picking on you; we're not."

"Yeah, yeah," she replied, then walked away. Ichigo sighed. He was starting to wonder if she really wasn't Toushiro's kid.

Wait. Was that possible? Asking the man himself would have to be put on hold for now; getting a serious answer out of him while he was this stressed was out of the question. Why the tensai was stressed was beyond his imagining, though, it was just a birthday party.

Well, Isshin would be here, so would...

"Nii-sama!" Rukia exclaimed happily from the kitchen.

Wonderful.

"It-chee-goh!" Akina screeched, crawling in at top speed to where her sister had left him. "Unkee Bakee his hewe!"

He couldn't stop a smile at the girl. Despite his best efforts, the girl certainly was as attached to him as Eijika was indifferent. Was she trying to make up for her sister? Or was it something different? More reason to talk with Toushiro. But for now... "Really?" he asked, trying to sound happy about it.

"Yeah, yeah!" she said gleefully, tugging on his hand.

"Ok, ok, I'm coming!" he grinned, allowing her to lead him (and steadying her every now and then) back out to where Rukia, her husband, and her older brother were.

"Mama! I brou' It-chee-goh!"

"What a good girl," Rukia praised her daughter. "Where were you hiding?" she asked him.

"I wasn't hiding," he answered truthfully. More guests where filtering in, not that it mattered much, he figured he was more or less a glorified babysitter. "Toushiro wanted Akina in clothes. There you go; Akina's in clothes."

"Unkee Bakee!" said little girl announced. "Ah can count hall da way to ten!"

"Really now?" the man asked, stoic expression and tone not changing.

"Uh-huh! Won, too, fee, for, hive..." she stopped, looking like she was thinking hard.

"Ak-" Toushiro began.

"Ah know dis!" she yelled, knowing the other was going to try to help her. "I can do wha Eiji can."

"Of course, Sweetie," Rukia told her, kneeling to her daughter's level. "We know that. Go ahead; what's after five?"

"Hive... Six! Den sevhen, ni- no, eight, den nine, han ten!" she proclaimed triumphantly.

Ichigo slipped away to their bedroom while Rukia hugged the girl. A classic family moment he couldn't be a part of.

"You're not my daddy," a sharp voice cut through the empty room.

His eyebrows knitted together when he heard the child's voice. And there Eijika stood in the unlit room, an adorable replica of Rukia's face and his own hair staring at him like he had just slapped her. Her eyes were already narrower than her mother's, by the time she was done growing, they'd likely be the size of his own as well. "I-I know that, Eiji," why are you saying it now?" he managed to ask her.

"Daddy told me you're our daddy," the girl spat. "But you can't be."

He couldn't believe his ears. "Toushiro... said that?"

"He said you're our Daddy. Akina, I can see; you're on the same moronic wavelength. But if I'm not Daddy's child, why am I so smart?"

She was trying to get him to defend himself, to admit what Toushiro had said was true; the tensai pulled this shit all the time, especially when he was pissed, which she obviously was. "You shouldn't talk about your sister like that," he replied as calmly as he could muster.

The girl was visibly perturbed. She needed to work on her poker face.

"I don't know why Toushiro said that, if he even did, but he is your father. Go out and join the party before your mother has to go looking for you." Why did everyone forget he was in the top twenty in his class?

Her eyes narrowed, but she stalked away.

"Fucking hell," the teen cursed once she was gone. 'Why would Toushiro tell her that? Putting my name on thier birth certificates is one thing, but if he's actually telling them, especially this young... I think I might be going to the Seireitei prision sometime soon, cus Shiro-cahn's a dead man.'

He voted to stay away from the party for most of the duration. Talking to Toushiro was definitelyon the agenda now, but not while he was stressed out. Stressed out Shiro-chan was a little bitch just cus he could be, and Ichigo wanted answers, not sarcasm.

Rukia noticed he was staying away and tried to get him to join in. Ichigo mostly watched the family, reminding himself again and again this was best. Eventually, the woman came over to him, and in a soft voice told him, "You know, you don't have to stay completely away from them."

"Yeah, I do," he replied, tone just as low. "Either what Eijika just told me is true or she figured it out herself."

"Figured what out?"

"You know."

"Not... she didn't."

She did, and claims Toushiro told her."

"Why would he-"

"I dunno."

"Fucking men," she cursed. "I'll never understand any of you." A low rush of breath escaped her.

"We'll have to have a talk with him later."

"Believe me, I plan to."

"No, we are going to talk to him, not just you. I'd love it if just once you two could talk something out instead of pulling out your zanpakuto and trying to kill each other."

"Now you know what it is to want."

"Ichigo, we are going to talk to him. And if you could stop acting like the little drama queen you were when we first met, that would be wonderful," she told him, stalking off.

"Fucking bitch," he mumbled; he hated it when she was right.

**IRHIRHIRHIRHIRHIRHIRHIRH**

**IRHIRHIRHIRHIRHIRHIRHIRH**

Toushiro knew something was up, and it had to do with Ichigo; he knew it the second Rukia came back from talking to the teen. It didn't look like whatever it was boded too well for him, either. Oh, well. No sense worrying about it. He'd find out later, and he could tell them to stop too.

That was the plan, anyway. Later, that night while Matsumoto claimed the duty of putting the girls to sleep, and they were outside on the porch, his lovers were staring him down like... well, he wasn't sure, but they were pissed.

"What is wrong with you two now?" he drawled.

"You," they shot back together.

"Repeat question here," he replied, unfazed.

"You told Eijika I'm her father?" Ichigo clarified.

He had the tensai's attention. "How do you-"

"Because she walked up to me today and told me! Fucking hell, Toushiro! What the hell is going on in that head of yours?"

"Ichigo, calm down before you give yourself a stroke," Rukia chided him. "Answers, please, Toushiro."

"I didn't think she would approach him about it."

"That's your defense?" the taller male asked. "Have you met Eijika? She's a quarter-pint female version of you!"

"Kur-"

"Toushiro, seriously, is there any way she's yours?"

The white haired male's face scrunched up in disgust. "You're a moron, Kurosaki. There's so much of you in her, and you don't see it?"

He folded his arms. "Enlighten me."

"I fail to see how it's my responsibility to do that."

"Hard-working," Rukia's voice spoke up. "Determined to know the truth; and she keeps her burdens to herself for fear of inadvertently giving that burden to others."

"... You just described Toushiro," the teen told her bluntly.

"I just described both of you," she said, taking a hand each of theirs into one of her own.

"That's why you both work so well together but still want to kill each other; you're so much alike. Now kiss and make up- fighting is getting us nowhere."

The males glared at each other.

"Now!" she commanded. Immediately, the male's lips touched. And at the same time, they realized, was for the fist time in quite a long time. Hormones taking over nicely, they began to delve into each other's mouths, suddenly quite hungry for the taste of each other.

Rukia rolled her eyes. "Typical."

Toushiro pushed Ichigo down into a nearby chair, mouths never parting. Rukia left the two alone for make-up sex to see how Matsumoto was handling the twins; only to find her at the window watching the show.

"Girls are asleep?"

"They better be; I read them three stories."

She chuckled.

"You know," the fukutaichou said thoughtfully. "I never understood how you do it."

Black eyebrows furrowed, glancing at the blonde's eyeline. Both men were half naked already; the taller was already pawing at the other's pants. Sex with just the two of them was usually pretty hasty unless the tensai was indulging the other's romantic side.

No, that wasn't often.

"Do what?" the violet-eyed woman asked.

"Having two men fawn over you I understand," she tried to clarify. "But, if you love them both, how can you watch them... like that? Other than the obvious. He's my boss, and he'd kill me if he knew I was here, but that's just hot. I can't imagine that being enough for you, though."

The shorter female glanced outside again. "Toushiro probably told you this was all Ichigo's idea."

"He used different phrasing."

"I'm sure. In actuality, it was mine."

Rangiku's blue eyes widened in interest. "Really?"

Rukia flushed. "Yes. Once I realised my... interest in Toushiro wasn't passing, I was terrified at the thought of having to bring it up around Ichigo."

"Don't tell me he's straight."

"Ha. Straight as a circle."

"Oh, thank God! I thought my gaydar was dulling."

The other chuckled. "No, that wasn't the reason. I was scared about Toushiro's reaction too, and

you know how Ichigo is; a hopeless romantic. I just never realised how hopeless. And I had always thought he saw Toushiro as a younger brother. Until I caught him checking him out."

"Really? When?"

"Shh, you'll wake the girls. It was just after the war. Remember that huge party afterwards?"

"How could I forget? That was a really fun night." The blonde smiled at the memory.

"It was during them. At first, I thought maybe the liquor was getting to him, but-"

"He didn't drink that night."

"Exactly. I didn't know that until a little while after, when you told me Ichigo was a party pooper because of it."

"Explains the look on your face. I thought..." She trailed off, bright blue eyes on the the men outside. Toushiro was completely naked now, not that either female could see very well, as there was a chair and Ichigo in the way. But they could see the flush on his face, his hands grasping his lover so tightly beads of blood had begun to drip from the taller's shoulder. "Goodness. Are they always like that?"

"Yes," Rukia affirmed, deadpan.

"Even with you?"

"No. They're only that rough with me if I, as they put it, 'start it first.'They must think I'm made of glass because I have a vagina or something."

Matsumoto laughed.

"We should probably get away from the window; Toushiro will have his coherency back soon."

"Aww, ok," the other sighed, but followed her friend into the living room. The men joined them soon after. "Good show, Taichou!" Matsumoto giggled.

"...Show...?" A bright red burn crossed his face at the realization of her words.

Ichigo tried to hide his amusement. Poorly.

"Fuck you, Kurosaki!"

"J-Just did," was the snickered reply.

**IRHIRHIRHIRHIRHIRHIRHIRH**

**IRHIRHIRHIRHIRHIRHIRHIRH**

"ICH-EE-GOH!" The teen snapped to attention the second he heard the familiar wail through the halls of Karakura High. "ICH-EE-GOH!" He ran out of the classroom that held his portion of the graduating class and out to the sound. There stood Toushiro with a crying Akina. Tears still in her eyes, the one year old reached for him the second she saw him.

"What's wrong?" he asked her. She just sniffed and cuddled close to him.

"She has serious separation anxiety," the tensai informed him. "And had a rough morning."

"Aw, you guys not impressed with the gigai, huh?" the orange haired male asked her.

She shook her head. "Want out."

"Be thankful you weren't there when she was getting into it; or rather, when Rukia was coaxing her into it."

"I'm sorry, 'Kina, but you wanted to come today, right?" he asked her.

She sniffed again. "...Yeah."

"This is part of the deal, and a little late to back out now. Can you stick it out for a little longer? For Mommy and Daddy?"

She grabbed his finger. "...Yeah."

"Thank you." Carefully, he handed the girl back to the taichou; she was still pouting. Inside the classroom he'd hurriedly left, Ichigo heard the teacher calling the students back to order- but from what? Turning, he found his answer- from himself. Every girl that had been in that room was either cooing or slack-jawed in amazement. "What are you looking at?" he snapped, and everyone hurried back in.

Toushiro snickered; Ichigo glared and went back inside.

"Ichigo!" Kiego. Where had he come from? He wasn't- "You had a daughter and didn't-"

The orange haired male slugged him. "She's my cousin, Moron!"

"AHH! BLOOD ON MY GRADUATION GOWN! MY MOTHER IS GONNA KILL ME!"

"Good. I won't have to put up with you anymore."

"AHH! YOU'RE SO MEAN, ICHIGO!"

Another punch.

While Ichigo tried to maintain his dignity through his last responsibility as a highschooler, Toushiro was trying to find Rukia in a crowded auditorium.

"Mama!" Akina declared happily, pointing.

"Where?" her father asked, still not seeing her.

"See? See? You can' miss Eiji's hair!" Oh, of course. He was looking for the wrong person. "See? See?"

"Yes, I see," he said, gently pushing her hand down. "It's not polite to point."

"Ohkay."

"Goodness," a middle aged woman said, when he sat back down- she had a spot next to them. "Your little sister has quite the vocabulary.

"He's not mah brotha." Oh, boy. The taichou had every intention of letting the woman assume what she wanted, but Akina seemed to think she needed correcting.

"I'm her father, actually," he informed the one sitting next to him, and waited for the reaction.

"...Oh," it was, in a very-disapproving tone of voice.

"I'm older than I look."

"You would have to be."

"Excuse me, 'Mam." Oh, shit. Now Rukia was getting involved. "How old are you?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"Exactly. Shut your yap and enjoy your grandkid's graduation."

"Grand- I never!" she said in a horrified tone, and got away from them as quickly as possible.

"Way to set a good example," Toushiro told her.

"I wouldn't want them to think people can walk all over them," she told him simply.

"There are better ways-"

"Oh, look! They're starting!"

"You are not off the hook."

"The boys are in orange, the girls in blue? I thought it'd be the other way around... Ichigo must look like a giant popsicle!"

"He does," Toushiro agreed. "But you're still not off the hook."

"Whatever," she said dismissively.

Ichigo looked bored as hell walking out with his class, then seemed to be cautiously viewing the crowd. A clear expression of disdain crossed his face; he had to have spotted his father. Toushiro refused to sit by Isshin, and Rukia wasn't complaining.

They started off with a boring address from the principal, Valedictorian (Ishida), salutatorian(one of the girls Rukia had hung out with during her brief stay in the human world- really thin with glasses), plus some others.

"Wake up!" Rukia hissed, pinching her husband.

"Are they handing out diplomas?"

"Yes."

"How far along?"

"Kojima just got his."

"...Fine." He begrudgingly rubbed his eyes before focusing back on the stage.

"Ok, girls," the woman was continuing to the twins. "When they call Uncle Ichigo's name, I want you to cheer really loud, ok?"

"Ok-tay!" the dark-hared girl replied.

"Why do we have to cheer?" her sister asked. "Seems pointless."

"It's showing him support," her father answered. "Something people do to encourage each other."

"Still seems-"

"Do what your mother tells you."

"Yes, Daddy," Eijika sighed as the principal called the orange haired male's name.

Rukia and Akina jumped up and cheered, but as Toushiro looked over, saw Eijika was only clapping- like he was. He sighed internally, realizing he had no base to chide her if he even wanted to. He'd be a damn hypocrite if he said he wanted to be here at all. Well, at least she was clapping.

"Can we go now?"

That he could chide her for. "No, Eijika, we're staying for the whole ceremony."

"But dat's borhing!" Akina backed her sister up.

"Agreed. But showing support is usually anything but."

"Toushiro!" Rukia.

"What?" he asked, genuinely confused.

"And you think I set a bad example," she sighed with a roll of her eyes.

**IRHIRHIRHIRHIRHIRHIRHIRH**

**IRHIRHIRHIRHIRHIRHIRHIRH**

This was it. The final proof Hitsugaya needed. No jury in Soul Society or the human would would contend his reasoning, that much was certain. His wife was fucking insane.

"Have you lost control of your senses?" he asked her, as if he didn't already know the answer.

"After everything you went through last time?"

"It'll be easier this time. And it's been over five years since the girls were born," Rukia told him plainly. She'd stopped by his office that afternoon to talk to him; Ichigo was with the girls.

"And if it's not, I'm armed with ginger tea. You don't have twins in your family, do you?" she added warily.

"Fucking hell, Rukia, you know I don't know. For all any of us know, it could be your lineage that brought twins on and not Ichigo's."

"But it's more likely it's his fault."

"Only because we know his little sisters are twins. Is there an actual reason you stopped by or is Kurosaki rubbing off on you?"

"I could insert a really bad pun here."

"Don't; answer the question."

"Isshin has apparently been whining that he gets no time with the girls."

"Is there a reason he should get any time with them at all?"

Rukia gave him a Look. "The three of us haven't had a night together since before they were born. Two of us always pair off while the third is stuck babysitting."

"Seemed like a fair arrangement to me."

"It is, but it isn't at the same time. Tonight's gonna be all of us; the girls are staying at Isshin's."

"Good luck getting them back into gigais."

"I don't have to as Isshin can see them fine."

"Karin and Yuzu?"

"Know all about them. Ichigo didn't tell you?"

"No, but he tends not to give me information unless I ask for it."

"Isshin told me, if it makes you feel any better. Yuzu won't be able to see them well, but Karin can, so hopefully that'll be enough to keep them out of trouble."

"Even if it's not, it's hardly our problem."

A black eyebrow arched. "Jumping on board, are we?"

"You've left me little choice."

"Ha! I win," she grinned proudly.

"You've planned it all out already, haven't you?"

"We're not leaving the house, but other than that, no."

"I'm shocked."

"I'll bet," he drawled. Well, it would be a nice evening off...

**IRHIRHIRHIRHIRHIRHIRHIRH**

**IRHIRHIRHIRHIRHIRHIRHIRH**

"Despite complaining he's done in the past, Toushiro seemed to like that role playing thing we were doing- he still hasn't let us hear the end of it." Ichigo smirked.

"If you two want to make fools of yourselves, fine; just don't drag me into it," the tensai said blandly, rolling his eyes.

"Aw, it's no fun if everyone doesn't do it!" Rukia protested.

"No," the shorter reiterated.

She pouted.

"No." So much for a 'nice evening off.'

"So you don't want to be the big, scary hubby that saves his wife from the evil sweet stuff on the side?

"Nice try, Rukia, however, were that situation real, it would end in me castrating Ichigo, not fucking him."

"You'd try," the other male scoffed.

"Was that a challenge, Kurosaki?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" the woman interupted. "Can't we just-"

"ICHIGO!" the three heard as the front door slammed shut; a familiar five year old ran into the young man's arms- a katana gripped in her small hand.

"A-Akina?" the orange haired male stuttered. "How-"

"Make 'em stop, Ichigo!" the girl cried, face already covered in tears. "They won't stop!"

"Hey, hey, Akina," he said, hold her close. "What won't stop?"

Toushiro and Rukia exchanged a look. The third member of their trio had told them about Shiro's 'premonition;' it was looking like it was about to be proven true. "F-First it was a l-lady," the girl sniffed. "She's real pretty; I hope you can meet her too."

"Did she say something to you?"

Akina nodded. "She said w-we could be friends. Like you an' Zagetsu an' Mommy an' Shirayuki an' Daddy an' Hyomimmaru," she replied, stuttering over the ice dragon's name.

"Was she the one that upset you?"

She shook her head, burying deeper in his chest.

"Someone else?" he asked, taking every bit of him to keep calm.

She nodded, still buried. Ichigo looked desperately at the other two. Rukia decided to take a try. She walked over to the two, putting a hand gently on the child's shoulder. "Akina, love. We can't help if you don't tell us what's going on."

She sniffed again, finally surfacing again to look at her mother. "Th-There was a girl. After." She paused; it seemed like she was trying not to cry again. "She l-looked like me, but... not."

"She was all white and black?" Ichigo asked stiffly.

"Yeah!" the girl said, looking back up at him. "How'd you know?"

"What did she do to upset you?" he asked instead of answering.

"Um... she- she was mean... she said mean things. The lady gave me this sword; she said I could use it to get away. And... and I did."

"The lady," Rukia asked. "Did she tell you her name?"

"She-she tried. I couldn't hear her cus it was windy."

"So young," Ichigo muttered, barely aware he'd spoken.

"I wasn't much older when I first started realising Hyorinamru's existence," the taichou said quietly.

"Akina," Rukia asked. "Does anyone know you're here?"

"I dunno," the girl mumbled.

"Come on," the taller male mumbled grabbing his zanpakuto. "Let's get you back and in bed."

"No, Ichigo!" she cried, horrified. "That's how this started in the first place!"

"No, 'Kina. Whether you sleep or not, the outcome will be the same."

"Buh- buh-" She was starting to cry again. "I don't wanna see that girl again!"

"Akina, calm down," Ichigo told her, still carrying her out the door. The other did him to courtesy of letting him discuss inner hollows without an audience. "She has no power over you ok? I know."

"Buh how?"

"Because there's a guy in my head, that looks just like me, only he's all white and black."

Her large, violet eyes grew even wider. "Really?"

"Yeah. I'd hoped it wouldn't happen to you girls-" he stopped himself, realising what he was saying. The child was looking at him curiously, but it didn't seem like what he had insinuated had sunk in. Good. "Anyway, you can keep her in check. We'll talk more tomorrow, ok?"

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"Kay," she said, laying against him again. Ichigo opened the door between the worlds, and walked slowly back to the clinic, aiming for the girl to be back asleep by the time he arrived. Thankfully, it worked.

Isshin had noticed his granddaughter's absence, but he'd also known she'd gone straight to his son, so saw no need to go after her. He laid her down in his own bed with her sister and left as quietly as he could.

"Eiji?" Akina whispered into the darkness as soon as the door was closed. "Are you awake?"

"Of course," the other girl sighed, more than a little put out the other had gotten her zanpakuto, now sitting by the bed, before herself. "Have been since you left. Tell me you went right to Daddy."

"Eiji. Daddy isn't Daddy. Ichigo is Daddy."

Another sigh. "And you know this because...?"

"Cause of what you said Daddy said-"

"I also said I was fairly certain Daddy was screwing with Ichigo."

The darker haired girl sat up, intent on proving her point. "But tonight, Ichigo said he had hoped this wouldn't be passed on to us. From him. How could it be passed to us if he isn't Daddy?"

"Passed what? The ability to have a zanpakuto?"

"No. There's... someone else in my head. Someone I don't think should be there."

The other pushed herself up as well to face her sister. "And Ichigo has this person too?"

"...Yes."

"He said that directly to you?"

"I... I think he was a bit lost in thought. I don't think he meant to say it cus he changed the subject quickly. He prolly hoped I didn't hear him."

"What did he say to do about the extra person?" Eijika asked now, more concerned for her sibling that thier lifelong battle over who was actually thier father.

"He said to get some sleep tonight and he'd talk to me more in the morning. I dunno if I can though, Eiji... I'm scared..."

"Come here," the orange haired girl said, pulling the other girl to herself, throwing her broken pride aside for a moment as she was unable to watch her sister cry. "If Ichigo's handled it this long, I bet you can too."

"Buh I'm not strong like him."

"Silly. He didn't just wake up one day with all the power he has now; it came it experience, and it will with you too."

"You... really think so?"

"I know so, 'Kina. Let's go to sleep now. Things will look better in the morning, I think."

"...Ok. Thanks, Eiji." She paused a moment, laying back down with the other. "Why do ya think they're hiding it?"

"You mean if Ichigo really is our dad?"

"Yeah."

"I dunno, 'Kina. Mommy and Daddy are pretty high in Soul Society's public eye. Maybe Ichigo knocked Mommy up and got Daddy to marry her instead for some reason, so she wouldn't be raising us alone."

"But Ichigo's around all the time anyway. I heard him an' Daddy talking; there's something called 'college' he's supposed to be doing, but isn't cus he wants to be around us."

"College? You're sure?"

"Yep!"

"Huh. That means Ichigo's still pretty young. I thought he was older. That could be why they had to hide it."

"You're admitting the possibility," Akina grinned.

"Well, you've been adamant about this since we were born. I'd be foolish not to consider my little sister just a bit."

"Only by a minute!"

"Oh, you're right; does that mena that's all the time I have to think about it for?"

"I didn't say that!"

"Shh! You'll wake Karin. Or worse, Isshin."

"I'm sorry."

"Let's go to sleep, 'Kina. Long day tomorrow."

"Yeah. I guess so."

"Stop that. You'll have Ichigo with you; you'll be fine."

The other girl smiled. "I knew you liked him too."

"I never said I didn't."

"Uh-huh."

"...Go to sleep, Akina."

**IRHIRHIRHIRHIRHIRHIRHIRH**

**IRHIRHIRHIRHIRHIRHIRHIRH**

After dropping the raven haired girl off, there was another place Ichigo needed to go; someplace he hadn't been in a very long time. He sighed, hoping Rukia and Toushiro were salvaging the evening. Someone should have some fun tonight.

Shiniji had a place in the living world, as did most of the Vizards. The blonde's wasn't too far from Ichigo's own home, a small one bedroom the man seemed to adore, for whatever reason.

"Oh, Ichigo," he was greeted. "How long's it been? You never call, you never write..."

"I invited you to the wedding," he informed his friend. "And the girl's birthday parties. Not my fault you guys never decided to show up."

"Now, now; we didn't mean to offend you, Ichigo- it was an act of self-preservation on our part."

"Please. Soul Society loves you guys now."

"Yeah, whatever," Shinji said with a roll of his eyes. "What brings ya by?"

"A favor."

"Surprise, surprise. Always something."

"Knock that shit off. I don't visit just cus I need something."

"Uh-huh. SO what is it this time?"

"Akina."

"One of your girls?"

"...Yeah."

"She's...?"

"...Yeah."

"Awfully young to be dealing with this. I have some time tomorrow afternoon; bring her by."

"You're not going to put her through what you put me through, are you?"

"I won't let Hiyori near her, I promise. Besides, you had already come a long way on your own before we got to ya, she's just starting out, right?"

"Yeah."

"We'll meet you two at the warehouse tomorrow; it'll be like old times."

"You just swore you-"

"Me, Mashiro, who will probably bring Kensei, and Lisa. Is that all right with you?"

"Perfect, I have a novel I-" His face flushed. "Nevermind."

"Save it, Ichigo, we all know you're a closet pervert."

"I AM NOT!"

"Says the guy with a girlfriend and a boyfriend."

"...Asshole."

When shinigami sub finally got back to Toushiro and Rukia, the sun was beginning to peak over the horizon. The were sound asleep in bed, the heavy comforter guarding their clothes-less forms against the chilly autumn morning air.

"Good," Ichigo mumbled. "Someone did have a good night."


	7. Chapter 7

It was a little-known fact that a certain tensai was a major bed hog. And a certain adopted noble was a blanket hoarder. And Ichigo was no innocent- he'd woken abruptly with a pillow half-stuffed down his throat as he allegedly 'snored to the high heavens' on several occasions. Unless they all went to sleep at the same time, it took some serious reorangizing to get everyone comfortable again. So when the two woke up, they weren't very surprised to find Ichigo on the couch.

"Poor guy," Rukia said, watching him snooze. "Musta had a long night. I'll make him breakfest!"

"To punish him further? Sit down, I'll make breakfest."

"Party pooper."

"You should be resting anyway, especially if last night went the way you wanted it to."

The woman grinned. She really hoped it had. As much as she knew Toushiro loved the girls, she was sure at least some part of him wanted a child of his own, even if he wasn't saying as much.

The taller male continued to sleep through the cooking of, as well as the eating of, breakfest. But no one could've slept through the twin's homecoming at about noon.

"We're back!" Isshin called out joyfully.

"Mommy! Daddy!" the girls yelled, running to the concious members of the house.

"What, is my stupid son STILL asleep?"

"Not anymore," was the annoyed drawl from the couch.

"GOOD! NO MAN SHOULD SLEEP CLEAR INTO THE AFTERNOON!" the man declared, jumping across the room to land on the other.

Ichigo rolled away just in time and was quick to implant his heel in his father's gut.

"My son... you've learned" -cough- "so much..." he trailed, then falling to the ground.

"Ichigo?" the teen heard, and looked down at the girl pulling on his pantleg.

"Yeah, 'Kina, we're going, just lemme get washed up, ok?"

"Kay."

IRHIRHIRHIRHIRHIRHIRHIRH

IRHIRHIRHIRHIRHIRHIRHIRH

The orange haired male was really wishing for the perks of a modern bathroom; a hot shower would really hit the spot. But no, here he was, washing his face and whatever else he could get to with soap and a pail-full of ice-fucking-cold water. There wasn't time to heat it up, and he was more than used to it at this point, but few things beat a scalding hot shower.

The idiot laughing in his head wasn't helping. He was half the reason it took he himself so long to fall asleep the previous night. "Just what the hell is so funny?" he asked.

'You,' Shiro replied, still snickering.

"Wanna be a little more specific?"

"That you're gonna go teach yer little girl all about the big, bad hollow in her head."

"Why is that funny?"

'Because I've met her.'

"You have? When? How?"

'Heheh. You're still so naive, King. Worlds are interconnected.'

"You better be keeping your sorry ass out of my kid's head."

'Of course, my king. She came here.'

"When?"

'Last night, after I let you fall asleep.'

"Bastard, you-" he stopped short, seeing the door open. "Toushiro?"

"As much as I know you love chewing out that moron, keeping it in your head would probably be for the best, as little girls like to listen at doors."

"At least tell me it's the one that knows why I'm talking to myself."

"Do you really think you're that lucky, Kurosaki?"

"I know why," Eijika's voice said from the hall. "Akina told me about it last night when she got back."

"Hurry it along, we're waiting," the taichou said to the orange haired male, and closed the door.

"Wait, no-" he tried to protest, but it was too late. 'Everyone?' he thought.

IRHIRHIRHIRHIRHIRHIRHIRH

IRHIRHIRHIRHIRHIRHIRHIRH

"Hey, Shinji."

"Glad you could make it. This Akina?" he asked, noticing Eijika as the group came in to the old warehouse.

"Nope. 'Kina's hiding behind me. She's shy."

"Hello, I'm Eijika Hitsugaya," the orange haired girl said, holding out her hand to the blonde. 'For now,' she added silently. She had been listening to Ichigo in the bathroom, and defiantely had not missed the 'staying out of my kid's head' remark.

"Nice to meet you, Eijika Hitsugaya," he replied, taking her hand. "I'm Shinji Hirako."

"He's ok, Akina."

Her twin's head peeked out between the two, looking up with wide, violet eyes. "H-Hi," she said softly.

"Got your sister checkin' people out for ya, huh?" he asked with a smile. Akina darted back behind Ichigo.

"Akina, he's not going to hurt you," the orange haired man chided her while Toushiro shook his head. Rukia patted her daughter's head, smiling in understanding.

"Quite the opposite," Shinji agreed.

"You're Ichigo's friend?" she asked softly.

"Yeah. Me an' Ichigo are gonna help you get along with those two new people."

"O-ok."

Eijika was watching the blonde male carefully while he instructed her, to the point Ichigo noticed. "I swear to you, Eijika, he's not going to hurt her," he told her.

"I know. That's not why I'm watching."

"Why are you watching?"

"Just in case," she shrugged.

"For Akina, or for you?" Ichigo asked.

"Both," she answered, still in the same tone.

"Both?"

"Both."

"Oi, Ichigo!" Shinji called.

"Yeah?" he asked, walking up to the two.

"Need ya to do me a favor."

"What's that?"

"Get out."

An orange eyebrow arched. "Why?"

"Cus I know you; you'll try to interfere, and she needs to do this on her own."

"She's five!" Both girls appeared closer to ten, but that was beside the point.

"Yeah, but an internal battle is a battle with yourself; you can't help her any more than we could help you."

Ichigo looked down at his little girl- she was already looking back up at him, positively terrified. "I'm staying."

"Ichigo-"

"I won't interfere, but you can't tell me to leave. I won't leave her."

Shinji sighed. "Ya always gotta be difficult, don't ya?"

"Old habits die hard."

"Fine. But she has to do this herself."

"Yeah, yeah; got it." He looked back at Akina. Some of the fear had lessened, but it was still extremely prominent in her small face. Ichigo thought back to his own battle; at least he'd had a little fighting experience- this poor thing was starting from square one. The male crouched down to her eye level. "You'll be fine, Akina; who knows you better than you?"

"Eiji?" she asked innocently.

"No," he laughed. "You know you. Ok?"

She sniffed, still trying not to cry. "'Kay."

"You can trust these guys, but most of all you need to trust yourself."

"I-Is that what you did?"

"Yeah."

She wiped the tears from her eyes, trying to look as determined as her father. "Kay."

Biting his tongue so not to show his own fear, Ichigo stood again. "Ok. Go with Shinji."

The girl turned away wordlessly, sneaking a look at her sister, who grinned in her direction. She could stop a small smile of her own. Shinji led her away from the group, now kneeling in front of her. "You'll be fine, Akina," he told her, and placed his hand in front of her face. She fell back unto the ground. "Ok, Hachi, we need- Dammit, Ichigo!"

The group looked over to where the orange-haired male was, now sitting cross-legged with his sword over his lap. He'd gone to his inner world.

He'd gone to his daughter.

"That prick," Lisa muttered from her magazine. "I bet he forgot to bring my novel too."

IRHIRHIRHIRHIRHIRHIRHIRH

IRHIRHIRHIRHIRHIRHIRHIRH

"Hey, King."

"Piss off, Shiro; I'm lookin' for Zangetsu."

"Bypass the one who can help you for the one that can't? Not your best plan, but brainpower isn't your strong point, anyway."

Ichigo studied the hollow's grin. "You can get me to Akina's inner world?"

"Maybe."

"Quit fucking around, Shiro! Can you help me or not?"

The other continued to smile his eerie smile. "I can," he said, eyes glinting in excitement. "But you won't like what I want in payment."

Ichigo sighed. "And what's that?"

"You."

The orange haired male's shoulder's slumped. "You're really that desperate to get laid?"

"You're the only one dumb enough to let me own you."

"Let you? You-!" he stopped, breathing and willing himself to calm down. "Fine. Whatever. But only after Akina's done her battle."

"You better not get cold feet, King."

"As much as you hate me, you should know by now that I always keep my word."

"I suppose."

"No matter how much it turns my stomach."

"Hey now King, you don't wanna make me change my mind."

"Shut up and start moving."

"Of course, my king."

IRHIRHIRHIRHIRHIRHIRHIRH

IRHIRHIRHIRHIRHIRHIRHIRH

Eijika stared hard at the body of her sister. The barrier that surrounded it hardly seemed nessecary; she looked so frail, she always did. She glanced at Ichigo's body, still sitting deathly still. Honestly, it scared her a little. Ichigo was always moving. When they were babies, he usually volunteered himself to rock Akina to sleep when she woke crying. It was usually him or their mother. She looked up, and saw her father staring stright at her twin as well. His face wore the usual frown, but looking into his eyes, there was genuine worry and... fear. Then he noticed her looking at him and it was concealed once more.

"Akina will be fine," he told her.

"I know," she replied. "Maybe she isn't that smart, but her instincts have always outranked mine."

He smirked, then looked away.

Eijika believed Akina. At first she had been humoring the other, but early that morning, when everyone esle had been organizing themselves, she'd snuck into her parent's room and done a little snooping which confirmed her sister's suspicions.

Ichigo was so scared he'd gone after her. Toushiro was clearly worried as well, but had restrained himself. She couldn't help but feel some anger to the orange haired male. This was supposed to be something Akina was could to on her own, right?

The girls had often joked about their middle names: Fuyutsuki and Hitsuki- Winter and Fire Moon, respectively. They figured their parents had pulled that on purpose, figuring twins were often opposites or something equally dumb. But what if... What if her own unrealized ablities would be able to cancel out any unwanted ablities of her sister's, like say, a hollow? Was there a way to force yourself to realize such a thing? And even if she could, would it be in time to help Akina?

Casually, she glanced up at her parents, full attention on the dark haired girl, who still had yet to move at all. She inched away from the group and took a side glance at Ichigo's position. She had yet to materialize her sword, yes, but the same basic stance should have the same effect, shouldn't it?

"Mmm, the smell of young wheels turning- I love it."

Eijika looked up beside her. "Urahara-san."

Rukia and Toushiro noticed the other man immediately. The woman folded her arms, staring the taller man down. "What were telling my daughter?"

"It appeared she wished to join Kurosaki-san in assisting her sister."

"Eijika! Don't be like that idiot."

"But what if I can help her?"

Her parents hadn't been more shocked by her since the day she started speaking. "Eijika," Toushiro finally said. "This is something she needs to do herself. You don't even have an inner world of your own yet."

"Easily remedied," the blonde said.

"You aren't trying any of your tricks on her!"

"My 'tricks' were good enough for your lover."

Eijika's eyebrow arched for a spilt second. Lover? Why not just say 'husband?' Or... did he...mean...

"Just stop stirring up trouble and go back into whatever hole you crawled out of!" her mother finally snapped. They watched him go, but missed the look he shot at Mashiro, as well as her grin with a thumbs up in reply.

Eijika didn't. She casually wandered over to sit with the green haired woman and the silver haired man who sat with her. "Hello."

"Hiya," the other giggled. "Sitting like Berry-chan is a good start, but you don' know what he's doing while he's sitting there."

"Care to enlighten me?"

She smiled. "Concentrating."

"Concentrating? Ichigo?"

Mashiro laughed. "Yup, believe it or not!"

"Concentrating on what?"

"Talking to his zanpakuto."

"But they already know each other."

"Have you ever thought you heard a voice calling to you?"

"...Not for a lack of wanting to."

The hyper girl's smile turned kind. "Then you're not ready. Your zanpakuto feels it's better that you don't interfere, but you can certainly continue to try."

"I would like to keep trying."

"Then keep trying."

IRHIRHIRHIRHIRHIRHIRHIRH

IRHIRHIRHIRHIRHIRHIRHIRH

Ichigo looked around at what the world had become as he and Shiro had continued to walk. Instead of the high buildings that occupied his own world, they had come upon a frost-laden field that stretched beyond what he could see. A girl that looked very much like his daughter skipped through it. The features were the same, but this girl's skin was white, as was her hair, and the shihaikusho she wore.

"Yo!" Shiro called out to her.

"Hi!" she called back happily, waving. "What are you doing here? Who's he? The Queen will be here soon; you shouldn't be here."

"This guy's your queen's father."

She suddenly turned angry, yelling at Ichigo, "You would dare interfere? You have no business here! Leave!"

The male stayed deathly calm. "I have no intention of interferring."

Her eyes remained wary. "Then why?"

"I wanted to know how you planned to battle; Akina has no combat experience. Since Shiro's ablities mirror mine-"

"You mirror me, King."

"- I assume the same would hold true for you."

"You came all the way here just to ask that?" The girl seemed doubtful.

"Yes."

"What I do and how I do it is none of your concern! Leave!" she yelled again, and this time Ichigo felt the force of an icy wind behind her words; it pushed him and Shiro back into thier own world.

"Wow, you're a great negotiator, King."

"...Shuddup.

"And all you did was make yourself even more nuts."

"I'm leaving."

"Not gonna try, try, try again?" Shiro asked as they entered thier own habitat.

"...Pissing her off even more would be counterproductive." Suddenly his eyebrows furrowed, and began looking around. "Is that... someone else?"

"Someone you know pretty well."

He felt around some more. "Eijika? How the hell is she here?"

"Fuck if I know," the hollow shrugged.

"I'll take that bet," Ichigo growled, and took off in the direction he felt her presence.

IRHIRHIRHIRHIRHIRHIRHIRH

IRHIRHIRHIRHIRHIRHIRHIRH

She was sitting cross legged on the side of a building, near the top of it- Zangetsu was standing beside her. The zanpakuto was looking down at the girl, glanced up at Ichigo when he arrived, then disappeared.

"Eijika."

Slowly, she opened her eyes. "Ichigo?" She'd long dropped the 'uncle' when it was just the two of them. Her sister had never used it. Now, her own eyes widened, scanning the sideways world. The male couldn't stop a chuckle, remembering his first reaction being much of the same. "W-Where are we?"

"This would be my inner world."

"Figures it would be messed up. I was trying to find mine. Guess I'm really not ready."

"Instant recovery. You really are just like your dad."

She 'hmped' as she stood, brishing herself off. "Personally, I don't see how I'm like you at all."

"Eiji, I said-"

"I heard what you said. I also found our baby books in Mom and Toushiro's room. You're listed as our father."

"...Dammit. Imma slaughter Toushiro." He he tried not to make a habit of cussing in front of the kids, but they both probably knew every one in the book thanks to him.

"Yep. I finally gave in to Akina's insessant inssistance and checked. Haven't had a chance to tell her yet, though. I wanted to ask you why first."

She didn't continue, so Ichigo inquired the expectant gaze, "Why what?"

She rubbed her temples. "Why we're supposed to believe Toushiro's our father when it's you? Why does it matter? I could take the high road and say it doesn't matter; that you can tell me in your own time, but I'm pissed."

Ichigo laughed. "I get it. But I'd like your mom and Toushiro around for that conversation."

"...Fine," she sighed. At least her answers were coming. Her flicked up at movement behind the male. Another had arrived, one with features just like Ichigo's, only not. The man, who was mostly white head to toe, wore a wide grin- Eijika didn't think she'd ever seen Ichigo smile. "You're... the hollow."

The man laughed. "Aw, the King mentioned me? I'm touched."

"You wouldn't be if you knew what I said," the young man drawled.

"You ass, and to think I came back to be nice."

"Nice? In what way?"

"They're playing chess."

Ichigo scowered his brain to figure out what he was on about. "Akina and her hollow? Chess? How do you know that?"

"Cus her hollow likes having me around. She talks to me," he added, clearly enjoying his new power.

"You're an asshole. Eiji-"

"I heard nothing."

"Yeah, that too, but you know how to get back?"

"Mashiro didn't mention it. Course, I was aiming for my own world, not yours."

"Close your eyes."

She did, and he gave her a soft mental push from his world.

Shiro smirked. "I'll come after you tonight."

"Not gonna jump me right now?"

"You're no fun when you're distracted, and you're gonna be thinkin about the kid."

"Shit, when did you grow morals?"

"...Don't get used to it."

Ichigo chuckled, closed his eyes, and was gone.

Once he woke up, he noticed how sore he was. With a loud yawn atttached, he stretched.

Rukia and Toushiro noticed him immediately.

"You idiot!" Rukia garbbed his shirt, pulling his face to hers. "What were you thinking?"

"Where you thinking?" Toushiro.

"I kept my word! I didn't interfer! I just wanted to see what was going on!"

"For your sake, that better be true," the tensai snarled, and walked away with his wife after she released the orange haired male.

"Geez, talk about overkill," Ichigo muttered.

Eijika walked over from where had been with Mashiro to sit with him. "Great. You got them all pissed; they're really gonna wanna talk now."

"Don't worry, once Akina wakes up, all will been forgotten and forgiven."

"You think so?"

"I know so. Trust me, I've known those two longer than you."

The girl decided to try a few foundation questions. "...How long?"

Ichigo leaned back on the heels of his hands. "Almost nine years now."

"That's not very long at all."

"Still longer than you."

"Not my fault I wasn't born yet." Suddenly, a harrowing thought crossed her mind. "Ichigo... are we bonding?"

He chuckled. "Sorry."

She heaved a heavy sigh. "Was bound to happen sooner or later, I guess. How long have they known each other?" she asked, gesturing to Rukia and Toushiro.

"Waaaaaay longer, before I was born. But only casually. Toushiro's leading a division, and Rukia was trying to gain in hers. They actually didn't start dating til-" he stopped himself, suddenly aware of what he was going to tell the five year old.

"Until when?" she asked, eyes wide and curious.

"...This is really where this conversation should end. Wait til tonight."

"It seems I have little choice."

Sure enough, a few hours later, Akina stood. All had been expecting a fight that had never occurred. She had begun to look like a hollow, but still, she had only laid on the ground, and the false mold had eased right off her.

She look exhausted.

Rukia ran to her, picked her up and carried her back over to her family. Ichigo peeked under the girl's bangs and saw her eyes still barely open. "How do ya feel?" he asked her.

A soft, tired smile crossed her face. "Not... bad," she mumbled, and finally lost couciousness.

IRHIRHIRHIRHIRHIRHIRHIRH

IRHIRHIRHIRHIRHIRHIRHIRH

Eijika was the first person she saw when she woke, safe and sound in their room at home. "How long was I out, Eiji?" Akina asked drowsily, rubbing her eyes with a yawn.

"A few hours," her sister mumbled back, eyes on the ground.

"Eijji? What's wrong?"

"What... was it like?" she asked, daring only a quick glance to the other.

"Like...? I... dunno how to answer that, Eiji."

"What happened?"

"We played chess."

"With your zanpakuto or hollow?"

"Hollow. I think my zanpakuto was helping me."

"Helping you? How?"

"It sounded like whispers, but I didn't see anyone else there."

"Do you have a name?"

"...No. So I dunno why she was helping me. And I've tried to talk to her, but Hollow Me keeps getting in the way."

"Did you tell Ichigo about that?"

"Not ye-"

"You just did," the male in question said, opening the door and entering.

"You were evesdropping!"

"So was Toushiro."

"Dad! I thought you were the rational one!"

The white haired male cleared his throat. "I am; concern is perfectly rational after an ordeal like that."

"There's that BA in BS," Ichigo muttered.

"Shut up, Kurosaki. Anyhow, based on information I've gotten from both this idiot and the other Visoreds, that your hollow should have so much power doesn't seem... customary."

"I'm not normal?" Akina cried, tears in her eyes.

Eijika fliched. Now her sister comprehended his complicated way of speaking. Figured.

"Neither am I, 'Kina, I'm doing ok," the taller male grinned.

"But... we're the same, right? That's what you said..."

He crouched down to her, meeting her eyeline. "Yeah, 'Kina, we're the same. You know I wouldn't lie to you."

"One of your few virtues," the other male grumbled. Eijika snickered.

"So you admit I have more than one?" Their banter had lightened the girl's moods more than once.

"You have two. That's all."

"As opposed to your one?"

"Now, now, children," Rukia's voice came. "I'm glad I got all of you together."

"Why?" Ichigo asked.

She smiled wide. "I'm pregnant."

Rukia loved the look of astonishment on Toushiro's face. For the first time in far too long, his jaw was slack and his teal eyes practically shone with disbelief and something else she couldn't quite place.

Ohhhh.

Joy.

That was it.

"You're certain?" the tensai managed to choke out. "You haven't had any morning sickness..."

She chuckled. "Its been starting after you leave for work; and I swore Ichigo to secretcy until I was positive."

Mentioned male flintched, awaiting his lover's wrath at him having the audacity to keep a secret from him. No one kept information from Toushiro Hitsugaya. But all that came was was a small 'ah.'

"Eiji! We're gonna have a- Momma, is it a little brother or little sister?"

"We won't until birth sweetheart, I'm sorry."

"Aw, that's stupid."

"Indeed it is."

"Ichigo," Eijika said suddenly, dropping the 'uncle' for the first time in hearing range of others- not without notice. "Wasn't there something you promised we'd discuss?"

"Oh, yeah," the male said. "I wanna commend you again, Toushiro, for blowing this set-up entirely out of order. For someone who values order so muc-"

"Shut up, Kurosaki."

"No," he repiled. "Eijika found their birth certificates, which you were so keen to put who you felt was their father's name on them rather than who we'd agreed."

"You did?" Akina stared wide-eyed at her sister.

"You're obviously their father, Kurosaki; a blind man could tell."

"I knew it!" the dark haired girl shrieked happily, wrapping her arms around Ichigo's neck.

"But why the cover-up?" her sister inquired.

The three adults eyed each other. "Most people find one person they love dear enough to stay with always," Rukia explained to her daughters. "I was lucky enough to find two. Toushiro and I are married to keep up appearances, but in all likelyhood... biologically, Ichigo's your father.

"What about the new one?" the orange haired girl asked, pointing at her mother's stomach.

"This one's Toushiro's; I know without a doubt. You two we figure are Ichigo's as twins run in his family, Akina's instincts, and your hair color, Sweetheart."

"Why all the hiding?"

"I'm nobility, and you know what that means to your Uncle Byakuya. When he found out I was pregnant, he insisted I marry."

Eijika's eyes narrowed in dismay. "He made you choose?"

"Nah," Ichigo said, still wearing a little girl around his neck. "Me and Toushiro picked for her."

"You picked," the tensai corrected. "I had as little say as Rukia. You decided what was best and would not be swayed."

"You mean like you did with the girls' birth certificates? And telling Eiji you weren't her father?"

The other appeared unfettered. "Exactly so."

"You two are insane," the woman stated.

"Yeah?" the hazel eyed male asked. "What does that make you?"

"Oh, shush." She turned back to her daughters. "Well, now you know. We had hoped to wait a bit longer before telling you, but it seems your smarts and instincts were too much for us."

"Hehe! Eiji! We're smarter than Mommy!"

"Hey now," Ichigo interjected. "That's not very nice."

"Sorry, Mommy."

"It's ok, Sweetie. You two ready to spend the night at Grandpa's with Aunt Karin and Aunt Yuzu?"

"Yes! Aunt Yuzu could almost see me out of my gigai!" Akina was quick to say. "I bet we don't even need 'em!"

"Nice try, 'Kina. We're going over with them, but you can get out for bed again, ok?"

"Okayyyy, Mommy."

Ichigo mentally hit himself; he'd totally forgotten the girls were going to Isshin's tonight. He could've had a fun night with Rukia and Toushiro, and he had... other obligations.

So, much to his dismay, he pretended to start feeling ill after the girls were dropped off. Rukia went right into maternal mode, tending his every need til he physcially did feel like shit for decieving her. Eventually, after much convincing, she and Toushiro went to bed. He heaved a heavy sigh, dropped his head back, and closed his eyes, entering his inner world.

"Hi, King."

"Mind if we get this over with?" Ichigo asked, laying Zangetsu on the ground and taking a seat beside the blade.

"You're so testy," Shiro grinned, walking forward til he stood directly above the other. "Why dontcha try relaxin for once?"

"Technically, you're making me cheat on Rukia and Toushiro so I could see what the mind job in my daughter's head wanted to do to her. There is nothing relaxing about this situation, Shiro."

"As per usual, you're taking the position of being the girl." He knelt down to straddle the other's middle. "Open wide."

Ichigo arched an eyebrow.

"Hm, maybe there is some fight left in you."

The other cocked his head, narrowing his eyes a bit. In one movement, the hollow forced Ichigo's head down unto the building, pining his arms down with his knees. "Open. Wide."

The shinigami stared him down, lifting his eyebrows once in challenge.

"Yanno, technically, you're cheatin on Rukia with Toushiro and Toushiro with Rukia."

'Not when we're in one pile of heat and sweat,' Ichigo kept to himself. 'Which I could be right now if I didn't have to deal with this guy.' He felt himself getting harder at the thought and one of many positions he could be in were he not in his current situation.

Shiro felt it too, and rubbed against the other male, causing him to moan and giving the perfect opening for the hollow to stick half in hand in the other's mouth.

"Well, isn't this a picture?"

Ichigo's eyes opened wide- it couldn't be, but it was. He stood over him, wearing a wide smirk. "Toshewo?"

"You're in big trouble."

The orange haired male pulled his hollow's hand from his mouth and scurried to sit up. Shiro found it very amusing, but the young man disreguarded the other's snickers, asking the tensai, "What are you doing here? How are you here?"

"I doubt your brain would grasp the explaination of the how, as to the why, well, Rukia was on to you; she realised quite quickly, then told me, you are in no way physically sick. Since travelling here could injure my son, she reguested I came see why you ditched us. It honestly never occured to me it was to literally get yourself laid. You could've mentioned you were still sleeping with yourself."

"I haven't been!" the taller sneered back. "Not since I started dating Rukia! The asshole blackmailed me!"

"I prefer bribery," Shrio grinned.

"Same fucking thing!" he growled, then explained how he'd been able to check up on Akina.

The tensai was silent. Ichigo swallowed hard, praying he hadn't just ended his relationships.

"Well, this is just wrong," the teal eyed male said.

Ichigo slouched.

"Seriously, how dare you get laid and not include us."

Ichigo's head shot up. "Wha..?"

But the other male now had his attention on the hollow. "Shiro, could you wait until after the baby is born?"

"If the reward's all three o' ya," he grinned.

"It is."

"Whoa, whoa whoa!" the hazel eyed male interjected. "I seriously doubt Rukia would want anything to do with this!"

"You think so?" Toushiro asked, sounding doubtful. "I already went to ask her and came back; she wants you to get a punishment now, then to find out what your wilder half is like- knowing full well you harbor enough stamina for the entirity of Seireitei all by yourself. We both agree we should wait until after Noriaki is born."

"You named him?"

"So sorry; did you have dibs?"

"No, I just didn't know-"

"If we're not gonna fuck, could both o' you get the hell out?" the hollow's bored tone asked.

"Oh, are we keeping you awake?" Ichigo snarled.

"Actually, yes. A nap would suit me nicely right about now."

"Why you-" Toushiro grabbed the taller by the collar, dragging him away until they left the male's inner world.

IRHIRHIRHIRHIRHIRHIRHIRH

IRHIRHIRHIRHIRHIRHIRHIRH

Eijika stretched as she sat up, eyeing the sun on the horizion, then down at her sister, still snoozing away. No pun intended, but Akina slept like the dead. Eijika herself realized their... father did as well. She could hear movement outside; Toushiro had likely been awake for hours- he never slept long. The girl crawled out of bed and got dressed. Today, she hoped, would be a very big day.

On her back from the bathroom, she saw the adult's room door had been left just slightly ajar. Cautiously, she peeked inside.

The tensai was indeed awake, just finished getting dressed apparently, as he was putting on his captain's cloak. The two others, her parents, were still in bed; 'Dad' (she was still getting used to it) was passed out cold, her mother sitting up in bed, drowsy, four months heavy with their younger brother, talking quietly with the other male.

Toushiro reminded Rukia about the Hell Butterfly once again on standby, a reminder she clearly didn't need from the way she nodded, shared a short kiss, and headed out the door. Eijika ducked out of sight while he passed, then peeked back in the room. The male was still out, and the woman settled back down. Once sure her mother was asleep, Eijika again shuck carefully by the room back into her and her sister's own. Akina slept with her zapkuto by her futon, but she now had her back to the weapon and was still sleeping soundly. With utmost care, Eijika lifted the sword and pulled it from it's sheath. In a fashion she'd seen the adults use hundreds of times pior, she thrust the blade in front of her and twisted her wrist. A smile broke out on her face as she achieved her goal; a pair of doors slid open before her, a Hell Butterfly flitting through them. She laid her sister's sword back down beside her, then bounded through the passaged before it closed behind her.


	8. Chapter 8

The door Eijika opened lead directly to the Urahara Shop, and the girl was not at all surprised to see the blonde man sitting at the kitchen table, drinking tea, as if not a care in the world despite the early hour. "Good morning, Eijika-san," he greeted her with a merry smile. "I've been expecting you. Tea?"

"You know why I'm here, Urahara-san."

"My, to say I know such things! But I can guess... You wish for the same training as your father."

"Yes."

"So they did tell you; I had wondered when they would get around to it," the man said, standing. "No matter. Everything is set downstairs for you. Shall we?"

"Lead the way."

Teal eyes narrowed at the figures, but in interest, not anger. He was sitting crosslegged on the highest point in the training area, far from his adoptive daughter's eyes and, hopefully, senses. Despite her calm demenor, the taichou was certain the girl was a bundle of nerves. She had no idea exactly what Ichigo had gone through, only that he had somehow survived the sadist storeowner; and if Ichigo could survive it, so could she. The tensai himself wished she would have more patience with herself- the orange haired male had learned quickly only because of nessesity, nessesity that certainly did not exist now. Now, it was she, for once in her short life thus far, wanting to keep up with her sister. And as much as he wanted to, Toushiro could not bring himself to deny her that. He was a prodigy, sure, things came easily to him, but he had always admired those that truly worked to gain. Not that his trip to taichou was on a cloud, but it could have been A LOT worse.

Ichigo had told both him and Rukia horror stories of his own training with Urahara, and he was, admittedly, very curious to see if it was as bad as he claimed, assuming the storeowner used the same tactics, of course.

"Now, with your father, I had to seperate his sould from his body first, then awaken the shinigami powers within him," the blonde man was starting to explain. "We have no such dilemma here. So we get to go straight to the fun part!" He snapped his fingers, and the ground underneath Eijika... vanished. She screamed while she fell, cussing the man out when she hit the ground. Toushiro wasn't surprised; Ichigo never really learned to hold his tongue when young ears were around.

The girl still yelling, Tessai jumped into the hole with her. The tensai felt the kido being cast, if he remembered correctedly, it was a binding art.

"All right, Eijika-san!" Urahara called down to her. "Here's the rules! You have to get to back up here! Luckily for you, there's no Chain of Fate threatening your life, however, I would try for as soon as possible!"

"How am I supposed to get back up with my arms bound like this?" she called back, still very much angry.

And then Urahara said what was obviously the worse thing he could think of from behind that dammed fan. "Your father figured it out."

Toushiro could practically feel the girl's anger spike at his words. Urahara snickered and flash-stepped up to the tensai. "Well, Hitsugaya-taichou?"

"Well what?" was the indifferent reply.

"What do you think thusfar?"

"That it's too early to tell."

IRHIRHIRHIRHIRHIRHIRHIRH

IRHIRHIRHIRHIRHIRHIRHIRH

Akina yawned and stretched, rubbed her eyes, then looked at the futon next to her. Empty. That wasn't so odd, her sister quite often woke before her, but after a scan of the house still left her at a loss to where the other girl was, she ran to her parent's room, Ichigo just waking himself.

"Daddy! Daddy! I can't find Eiji!" she yelled, clearly very worried.

"She went out with Toushiro and and Urahara-san today, 'Kina."

"Wha? I wanna go! Why didn' anyone tell me?"

"It was last minute, Sweetheart," Rukia told her, stirring from her child's panicked screaming. Very last minute; Toushiro had barely been able to run back to tell his lovers about the orange-haired girl's whereabouts before going back to keep an eye on her. And that suspicious storekeeper. "You can go next time, promise."

"Awwwww, that's no fair."

"Yes it is," her father told her. "You can survive a day without your sister."

"I wanna play with my brother," she pouted.

"A few more months, 'Kina," Ichigo told her to the woman's chuckles.

"Will you help me talk to my zanpakuto more?" she asked the man hopefully.

"This afternoon," he promised.

"Yay!" she yelled happily, finally leaving the room and her parents on their own.

"By the way," Ichigo asked Rukia. "Whatta think of 'Noriaki Teitsuki?'"

The woman thought for a moment. "Noriaki Teisuki Hitsugaya," she repeated softly. "I like it! 'Winter Moon, Fire Moon, and Wind Moon.' It works."

"I hope Toushiro agrees."

"He put it in your hands, didn't he? He'll deal."

"Imma get some breakfeast. You hungry?"

"I may not be the mess I was when I was pregnant with the girls, but food is still not my friend."

"Some tea? Dry toast?"

"Maybe later; what is right now light nausea the will likely intensify in-" she cut herself short, suddenly running to the bathroom. Ichigo looked sorrowfully after the sounds of her vomiting, then went to get her some water and himself and Akina some food.

IRHIRHIRHIRHIRHIRHIRHIRH

IRHIRHIRHIRHIRHIRHIRHIRH

"Dammit, dammit, dammit!" Eijika paced furiously. In her anger, she didn't notice how nervous she was making the man with her. "There has got to be a way," she told herself, for perhaps the hundredth time. She had tried kicking stairs into the dirt; once she was about a quarter of the way, she couldn't hold her balance to make them anymore. She contemplated running up the side, it didn't seem like it would work, but who knew with that sadist ass, and it was definately something Ichigo would do- so she gave it a try.

Or two.

Both failed.

She was getting angrier and angrier.

IRHIRHIRHIRHIRHIRHIRHIRH

IRHIRHIRHIRHIRHIRHIRHIRH

When Rukia's stomach finally settled, she lumbered out into the kitchen, still in her pajamas, and found a still-warm cup of tea on the counter. Smiling, she took it, then tracked her lover and daughter to the backyard.

She found Ichigo fullfilling his promise to Akina, to the best of his ability anyway. For someone with no formal training, he wasn't doing half bad. He apparently did know the massively accepted way to talk to one's zanpakuto, assuming a crosslegged position holding contact with your weapon. Akina's eyes were wide in anticipation; all three parents knew how much the girl hated to think she was a burden, and obviously wanted to learn how to handle herself as quickly as possible. "Just keep your mind calm if you can't get it blank- I tell ya, blank isn't exactly my area of expertise, either," he was telling the now-giggling girl.

"Mama!" she suddenly yelled, waving to the woman.

"Oh, we have a spy," he man grinned.

"Don't mind me," Rukia said with a smile.

"I can't help thinkin' you should be the one here."

"You're doing fine."

"If you say so. Ok, 'Kina, not blank, but aim for calm, ok? Happy place."

She giggled again. "Ok, Daddy." The girl closed her eyes, taking deep, slow breaths. Ichigo shared a smile with Rukia.

IRHIRHIRHIRHIRHIRHIRHIRH

IRHIRHIRHIRHIRHIRHIRHIRH

Akina's hollow was still not exactly in Ichigo's fanclub. But she was definately in Shiro's (in fact, the admiration she had for him matched what Akina had for her father), so she tolerated his presence. Minimally. She still growled lowly when she saw him coming with the other two. "You don't need to be here," she spat.

"I'll leave," Ichigo promised. "If you answer me a question."

"Akina needs to find her herself."

"Why? I found the old man before Shiro."

"And obviously remember nothing he told you," she sneered, taking her counterpart's arm and leading her away.

"Hey! Where're you-"

"Stay. Away."

Reluctantly, Ichigo held back at the pleading in his daughter's eyes. She knew he would be there waiting and watching, that would have to be enough.

"Geez, King, she ain't gonna kill her- she ain't suicidal, so why you so worried?"

"You're not a father, you wouldn't understand."

"Shit, just when I start giving ya enough credit to think maybe there is a brain in that head, ya go and say something like that."

"What the fuck are you on about?" Ichigo asked.

"Shit, do I need a fucking blackboard?" One popped up beside him, looking very out of place in the frozen wasteland. "That girl is gooood," he said appreciatively, picking up a piece of chalk. Grinning, he drew a stick figure with a crown and then another without, but coloring it in white. Next to that was another figure with a robe. "You, me, Zangetsu, as your idiot brain views us, I'm sure."

Ichigo bit his lip, wanting this explanation but not wanting to own up to it; as soon as he figure out what the fuck was going on, this hollow was getting an assbeating.

Shiro was still drawing: Another two figures (with pigtails, as Akina normally wore her hair, and her hollow as well, who was colored in), and a question mark. He then put an equal sign between the two sets.

"Right, right," the shinigami finally said. "What the parents have, the kids have."

"To a point. That pretty little queen doesn't have a hollow, does she?"

"...No. Then how-?"

"They're inside her, they're just not potent enough to emerge. Remember what I told you when we first met yet?"

Ichigo thought back, eyeing where the girls were. It seemed to be another game of chess. "You were rambling some shit about being Zangetsu."

Yellow pupils rolled. "It wasn't shit. Zangetsu and I are the same, just as you and me are the same, as much as I hate to admit it."

"Are you saying... my kid is also your kid?" Ichigo asked, a look of disgust marring his features.

"Fuck," Shiro said.

"Lemme guess- I got it wrong?" the shinigami drawled.

"No. You're actually right. I had a bet running with Zangetsu that you couldn't be taught; he thought ya could. I just lost."

Ichigo grinned, then frowned. "So, the little hollow version of Akina-"

"Is my little girl."

"So you somehow spawned without her having a mother?"

"I re-healy don't think your feeble mind can handle that explaination, King."

"Eh, I guess I'll leave it alone for now. Hey, does she have a name?"

"Your girl hasn't given her one yet. Prolly won't for awhile yet, if she's anything like you."

"If yours is anything like you, it's gonna take awhile for 'Kina to trust her, if she does eventually at all. And whoever her zanpakuto is, that's Zangetsu and Sode No Shirayuki's kid, right?"

"If the brat ever shows her face, yeah."

"She's hiding on purpose?"

Shiro took a few moments to answer, then grinned. "I think I've held your hand enough for one day," he said, and vanished.

IRHIRHIRHIRHIRHIRHIRHIRH

IRHIRHIRHIRHIRHIRHIRHIRH

Toushiro, meanwhile, was still watching the scene before him carefully with calculative eyes. Eijika's spiritual power was increasing steadily, but it was in fustration- that worried him. His instinct was to tell Urahara to call it off- that would that anger her even further. But this couldn't go on much longer, either.

"Urahara."

The storekeeper was back on the ledge with the tensai before he could blink.

"What do you think?"

"I would like to let her go as long as possible..."

Teal eyes flicked up dangerously.

"However, for safety's sake, we should likely cease after another half hour."

"...Fine."

IRHIRHIRHIRHIRHIRHIRHIRH

IRHIRHIRHIRHIRHIRHIRHIRH

Rukia continued to sip her tea from the backyard porch, watching the two almost-motionless figures. Ichigo's expression kept changing, but her daughter's held steady in it's determined hold.

'That makes sense,' she told herself. 'Ichigo takes in everything at once, but Akina only has one motivation at the moment.' She wondered how Eijika was doing. In Rukia's own current state, a trip to the store would be unwise, and knew she had to trust in Toushiro to handle its keeper.

IRHIRHIRHIRHIRHIRHIRHIRH

IRHIRHIRHIRHIRHIRHIRHIRH

Urahara had one quarter a second to react before Toushiro felt Eijika's reiatsu. All he managed was to cut off the tensai's access to the girl.

"No!" Toushiro snarled, fighting the storeowner's grip. "You end this now!"

"She's almost there," the blonde replied quite calmly.

"That reiatsu is borderline as is!" the shorter continued, breaking free. He wasted no time jumping down. "Release that kido!" Tessai held firm. "Now!"

"Daddy, don't," a small voice said. Toushiro spun around. Although Eijika held firm to call both him and Ichigo 'Dad,' the word 'Daddy' hadn't left her mouth in years. And now she knelt in the dirt, arms still bound behind her, panting for uneeded air.

"Eiji-"

"Don't," she repeated. "The... the sadist ass is right... I'm almost there."

"Eijika, there's no need for you to push yourself like this."

"But I am... Don't you dare stop this."

Toushiro knew he could, wanted to, but that determination in his daughter's eyes... The pure definace... She really wouldn't be the same after this, whether he did or not. It was just a matter of positive or negative. "I had hoped you'd wait til you were a little older before putting yourself in life-threatening situations."

She smiled weakly. "Thank you, Dad."

"I'm still staying down here."

"I... would expect nothing... else."

IRHIRHIRHIRHIRHIRHIRHIRH

IRHIRHIRHIRHIRHIRHIRHIRH

"Akina."

The girl wizzed her head around for seemingly the hundredth time, checking her surroundings for the source of the disembodied voice. It was the woman who'd helped her get her zanpakuto, and therefore likely the personification thereof... but why was she hiding?

"Gonna stall forever, Princess?"

Akina's attention snapped back to her hollow. "I wasn't stalling; I heard her again. Do you know why she's hiding? Or where?"

"I told ya, Princess, she's around. Ya have to find her."

"How can I find her if I'm playing chess with you?"

"How am I supposed to know? She just keeps telling me to play with you until 'the time is right,' as she says."

"...The time is right," she repeated softly.

"Anyway, ya gonna make your move or should I go again?"

"No, that's ok," she replied, tone placid. She moved her knight, taking the other's rook from the game. "What's your name?"

The hollow actually paused to look at the other girl, piece still in hand. "...What?"

"What's your name? I just realized I don't know it."

"I don' have one," she muttered, and finished her move, taking out the same knight.

"Why not?"

The hollow shrugged indifferently. "Move already."

The next few move and moments passed in silence.

"Daddy named Shiro. Should I give you one?"

Another shrug. "Check."

Violet eyes quickly scaanned the board. She made her move. "Not anymore."

The other grumbled, making what she knew was her last move of the game.

Akina made hers with a small smile. "Checkmate."

IRHIRHIRHIRHIRHIRHIRHIRH

IRHIRHIRHIRHIRHIRHIRHIRH

Eijika opened her eyes, not entirely sure when she had closed them. Her head was pounding. Cradling her aching cranium, she managed to sit herself up and look around through squinted eyes.

It appeared to be a white room, completely empty- until she looked behind her.

There was a woman, crossing her arms. Black and red seemed to cover her completely; the kimono she wore was red and black swirls, the obi a matching charcol, the same of her eyes, and crimson hair.

And, wow, did she look pissed. "You're-" Eijika tried to begin, but the woman interupted in an highly irritated tone.

"My lady," she practically growled. "Might I inquire as to why you could not wait the amount of time I require to create my kingdom?"

"Your kingdom? I do believe-"

"As my creation, it is mine until you earn it. Now tell me, why could you not wait?"

Eijika opened her mouth, but words did not immediately follow. There was a rather long pause, so long, in fact, that she was very surprised the woman waited on. "I want to help my sister."

The redhead scoffed. "You want to beat your sister. You can't stand that there could possibly be something she excells above you in."

Eijika hung her head. "At first," she admitted, then looked back up. "But now... she's struggling so much with that Hollow. If I'm able to help her in any way, I want to. I have to."

The woman pursed her lips. When she spoke again, it was still on edge, but had lost most of the anger. "You listen to her when she's troubled. For the moment, that will have to be enough. Niether you, nor the the kingdom, and therefore I, am not ready."

Eijika's shoulder's drooped. "I see."

The woman, perhaps in pity to her future wielder, put her hand on the girl's shoulder and said, "Take comfort in knowing that tonight her tales will not be so sorrowful."

"How do you know that?"

There was a hint of a smile on her lips now. "We're all connected, my lady. Go now; I have much to do."

IRHIRHIRHIRHIRHIRHIRHIRH

IRHIRHIRHIRHIRHIRHIRHIRH

Indeed, Eijika was thrilled to find her sister might have found the answer to finding her zanpakuto. Akina sat in front of baby book for hours that night, and was atonished when her sibing approached her in her pajamas. "Is it that late already?"

Eijika nodded. "We got back late, so it's only been a few hours, but yeah. I know you wanna think of a name, but you don't wanna be so groggy you don't notice it when you see it."

The other sighed, but gave a slow nod. "You're right, Eiji. Hey," she remembered as they walked to their room. "You went over Uncle Urahara's today, right?"

"Yeah."

"How was it?"

The orange haired girl tried not to laugh. "It was ok. Kinda boring."

"AW, that's sad," Akina replied while pulling on her own PJs. "You two usually have so much fun. Maybe next time will be better."

Eijika allowed herself a smile, watching her sister snuggle under the covers. "Yeah. Maybe next time." 


	9. Chapter 9

Ichigo damn near choked on his lunch. Akina continued to stare at him innocently. "What?" he asked.

"I asked when can me an' Eiji enter the Shinigami Academy?"

The male took a second to collect himself. Rukia and Toushiro were with Unohana-taichou, getting the woman looked at. While the twins had been right on time, this new kid was taking his- she was two weeks overdue. Eijika was at Urahara's for some less strenous playtime. "I think you'd have to ask Mom or Toushiro," he finally said. "I really don't know."

"Oh, ok."

"What's with the sudden interest?"

"It's not sudden," she said only, but had another, slightly more complicated question. "Daddy, you're not a spirit, right? You're alive."

Alarms went off in Ichigo's head. "Yeah..."

"Where's your body? You're here all the time. Is it rotting somewhere? Eiji thinks it is."

He relaxed, albeit slightly. "There's a guy named Kon who's more than happy to borrow it while I'm here," he replied. 'I only hope he's not riddling it with STDs,' he added mentally. Kon hadn't seen the girls since they were babies, and if Ichigo got his way, that's the way it would stay.

"Oh, that makes sense. I sorta remember him, I think. I thought there were two of you," she giggled.

"Don't try too hard to remember, it's not worth it."

She continued to laugh.

"Done eating?" he hasked, noting her mostly-empty plate. She nodded. "Ok, let's go pick up Mom so Toushiro can go to work." Go to work, and probably take a nap; Ichigo was doing as much as he could, as Toushiro was when he was the one obnoxiously tired all the time, but the taichou was still catching 'power naps' whever he could. Rukia just took time off and slept- she arguing she was the 'pregnant one,' and could therefore get away with murder if she saw fit. She was shooting them a meaningful look at the time too...

"Ok!"

**IRHIRHIRHIRHRIRHIRHIRH**

The taichou was alone in the waiting room when the two arrived. "Hi Daddy!" Akina greeted him with a hug, as she always with all three parents.

"She still in there?" Ichigo asked.

"No, she just had to use the restroom. Again," he replied. "Unohana-taichou said the baby's doing fine, he's just not ready to be born, for whatever reason."

"Not even born yet and the kid's already a pain," Ichigo joked.

"TOUSHIRO!" Rukia's voice yelled: both men (and little girl) ran to the sound. The found the woman standing in a doorway, fluid staining the bottom of her kimono down to the puddle on the floor- right between her legs.

"Yay!" Akina cried. "Noriaki's coming!"

**IRHIRHIRHIRHRIRHIRHIRH**

Ichigo was recruited to go get Eijika so she wouldn't miss out. When they got back though, Rukia was still in labor, therefore Toushiro and Akina were still in the waiting room, getting messages from a swallowtail butterfly.

"Unohana-taichou's actually letting you get away with that again?" the taller male asked when they arrived.

"She's made it a bit harder to retrieve information, but it can still be retrieved," the tensai replied, rather smug through barely-noticeable concern.

"It's become a vendetta with you two, hasn't it?"

"I don't know what you're referring to."

After two and a half hours, almost to the second, Unohana-taichou came out to the waiting room. "A healthy boy," she smiled. "No doubt you already knew that."

"We may have heard it mentioned," Toushiro replied, having just recived the news from his 'spy.'

"Well, you may go in. Ichigo-san?"

"Yeah, I know."

"Aren't you coming?" Akina asked, violet eyes wide.

"I'll be there in a minute," he promised.

"You better."

"Go on, see your new brother."

The girl giggled joyfully, joining the group to go to her mother's room.

"They're blossoming beautifully," Unohana-taichou told him with a smile.

"Thanks, I think."

"Akina-san has her zanpakuto already?" The girl, much like her foster father, had the sword sashed to her back out of necessity, i.e. she was still short.

"Yeah. Is that odd?"

"I'd say impressive."

"Good. I think."

The woman chuckled.

"Akina asked me something earlier today- when's the time for them to go to the Shinigami Academy?"

"She is the determined little one- must take after her father."

"Be it fortunate or not."

"Yes, well, as I am sure you have guessed yourself, there isn't an age that's considered appropriate, since people die at all ages. I'd say Akina is more than ready- how is Eijika's reiatsu developing?"

"Well..." Ichigo relayed what Toushiro had told him about their day at Urahara's.

"Hmm. The desire is surely there, but if her zanpakuto is not yet ready for her, it is unwise indeed to push her. I would see no harm in starting; she does get hungry, yes?"

"Oh, yeah. The reiatsu's definately there. Her zanpakuto just doesn't have anything to do with it yet, I guess."

"In that case, enrolling them both would not be an entirely bad idea."

"Thanks, Unohana-taichou."

The woman smiled. "The room should be cleared out by now; follow me."

Ichigo did as asked, hestitating only a moment outside the door. "Dad, can I hold him too?" Akina was asking.

Ichigo could see the terror in Toushiro's eyes; currently the one holding the newborn. Akina was a good girl, but she dropped things. Quite a bit. "Why don't you and Eiji sit together on the bed with Mom," the taller male offered. "Then you can both hold him."

Teal eyes flicked up the other gratefully as the two girls took a seat with their sleeping mother. "Now that's a picture," Ichigo said.

"Hi Nori!" Akina said quietly as possible. "We're your big sisters."

"Be it fortunate or not," Eijika joked.

"I bet we're great big sisters."

"I guess we'll have to ask him in a few years," was the reply, gently touching the soft black hair on the baby's head.

'Oh good, another one that got their looks from Mommy,' an all too familiar tone snerked in Ichigo's mind. The male barely stopped himself from responding. Toushiro noticed the twich and snickered softly at the taller's expense.

'Hopefully not too much,' Ichigo managed to keep on his head. 'He is a boy.'

"All right," Toushiro finally said after about a half hour of visiting. "Ichigo, will you bring the girls home? From what I hear, you have two academy applications to fill out with them."

"Really?" Akina asked excitibly, then realising how loud she spoke, added more softly, "Really?"

"Really," Toushiro smiled, then to the taller male, "Get them from Matsu- actually, just go to my office. There should be some in the desk."

"Preemptive stricke?" Ichigo joked.

"Several of us run the academy."

"'Several of us'?" he repeated. "Who?"

"Dad, are you the principal?" Akina asked.

"Not... quite. Go with your Dad now, let Mom get some rest."

"But she's already sleeping."

"'Kina, come on," Ichigo said, giving her and her sister a gentle push after giving the baby to Toushiro.

"Oh, ok."

The taller male gave a wave, and the other, hands full, a nod in parting. Rukia stirred a bit. "Were you awake the whole time?" he asked her.

"Sort of," she admitted. "I am quite tired; I didn't much have the energy to explain that to the girls."

Toushiro chuckled. "That's understandable."

"Are they really going into the academy?"

"Yes."

"Wow. Seems like just this morning they were only as big as this one."

The male crossed the room to sit with her on the bed. "Have you held him yet?"

Rukia put out her arms for the child. "Hey, Noriaki," she muttered to him. "I'm your mom. I apologise ahead of time."

"Rukia..."

"I hope you have a strong will to survive," she continued, ignoring her husband. "You're gonna need it in our house."

"You're so overdramatic."

**IRHIRHIRHIRHRIRHIRHIRH**

There was a time when, were there children running through the halls of tenth division, the occupants would lay odds they belonged to Matsumoto. But no, Ichigo Kurosaki was the one running after the twins, nearly crashing to people and things the girls had the tactical advantage of ducking under their father could not.

Normally mild-mannered, the two loved trips to Toushiro's office. Ichigo could only figure it was someplace their other father spent much of his time, but they themselves were not often allowed to go.

Even Eijika sprang into the taichou's office, jumping into the desk chair and rummaging for the applications while her sister made for the rarely-used fukutaichou's desk chair.

"Eijika! Don't go through Toushiro's stuff!" Ichigo scolded her.

"It's only paperwork," was the non-challant reply, but she did stop. He picked her up and set her on the floor so he could conduct his own search. Eijika, unfettered, joined Akina in investigating Matsumoto's desk.

"Stay out of Rangiku's stuff too!" he called over.

"Oh! There's my favorite girls!" the woman's voice cooed, entering the room.

"Rangiku!" the two yelled joyfully, running to her open arms. The fukutaichou spoiled them rotten; naturally, they loved her.

"What bring you by?" she asked them.

"Daddy's getting applications from Dad's desk," Akina explained.

"For the Shinigami Academy," Eijika clarified.

"The Shinigami Academy?" the woman repeated, tearing up. "Oh, you're growing so fast!" she sobbed, holding them close again.

"Yeah, ya wanna pick a kid and help her fill it out; I'll take the other one," the male asked with pleading eyes.

"I call Daddy!" Akina yelled immediately.

"Indoor voice," Ichigo reminded her. "And who am I outside the house?"

"I call Ichigo," she whispered.

"Now get your hind end over here," he grinned. As much as he loved hearing her call him 'Daddy,' the longer this facade held, the better for all involved.

**IRHIRHIRHIRHRIRHIRHIRH**

Toushiro's involvement with the Shinigami Academy normally began and ended with the registration process, but Rukia had been teaching first year general kido. They'd lucked out with the twins; when they'd been born, school had been on vacation, and a sub was really not needed. However, Rukia was and would be on maternity leave a couple weeks into the coming semester. Yamamoto-chotaichou, as the head of the school, was in charge of the teaching staff, and sent a message to Hitsugaya 'asking' if he would sit in for the time his wife would be out. His reasoning was that the woman would have an easier time coming back if she were able to keep a close eye on what was being taught; even help her husband with the lesson plan.

Toushiro, valuing his current position, didn't question the logic.

Rukia was practically giddy when she heard the news.

Ichigo couldn't stop laughing.

Akina and Eijika were just happy there would be a friendly face around if they needed help; voicing it made Toushiro suddenly quite all right with the teaching thing, even with Ichigo's heckling.

And then he got an idea.

Renji was teaching first year swordsmanship this year. Toushiro was thinking Ichigo was going to offer his assistance.

Ichigo didn't share his thoughts. "What about Rukia? She can't be alone all day!"

"Why not?" the woman challenged immediately. "I managed with the twins, and Nori's considerably more mild-mannered, not to mention I'm not nearly the mess I was after giving birth to the girls."

"See?" Toushiro said. "It's fine."

"This from 'You Need To Spend More Time In The Living World Taichou," Ichigo growled.

"Yes, but you've made it plain you're not going to. If ever there was a person born to die, Kurosaki, it'd be you."

"He means that in the nicest way possible, I'm sure," Rukia added.

Ichigo wanted to be angry. He really, really wanted to be angry. But the tensai was right. "I've got to admit you have a point, Toushiro," he finally agreed. "I like the phrasing, in any case."

The other male rolled his eyes. "So you'll help Renji? There's even something resembling a paycheck in it for you."

"Score. I'm sure the girls will be thrilled to have us both around, too." Said girls were at Urahara's; despite all the store owner's maddening traits, he wasn't a half-bad babysitter.

Rukia and Noriaki were coming home today, and as much as the girls wanted to help, the adults felt it would be better for all involved if they were elsewhere for the transition.

"All right," a fourth squad member said, coming in. "Unohana-taichou says everything's in order; you're free to leave whenever you're ready."

"Thank you," Toushiro said, and the visitor gave a nod before before exitiing. The taichou was holding Noriaki, so Ichigo picked up Rukia bridal-style (despite her protesting) and the two men walked them back to the house.

Ichigo, not surprisingly, was elected to go back and forth for the flowers and gifts the woman had accumulated during her stay. Once he had finally come back to stay, he found both Rukia and Toushiro asleep on the futon, the baby nestled between them, but starting to wake. Ichigo scooped the boy up, much to his giggling delight.

"Hey there," he said, smiling. "We haven't been formally introduced; I'm Ichigo. Can be 'Uncle Ichigo,' but I don't recommend it."

"Idiot," Toushiro muttered in his sleep.

"I'm guessing you've met your dad; he's halarious in his sleep. If you ever have insomnia, just go in his hearing range and start talking. It's great, trust me."

Noriaki continued to giggle, teal eyes shining.

"At least you're a happy kid."

"Rukia's influance." Toushiro again.

Ichigo noticed the time. "You're sisters are gonna be home soon; why do we go outside and head them off so your mom and dad can sleep?"

Noraki laughed, grabbing at something beyond his reach.

"I'll take that as a yes."

**IRHIRHIRHIRHRIRHIRHIRH**

Urahara indeed approached soon after they went out with Yoruichi and the twins, who started running faster at the sight of their father and new brother waiting for them, immediately crowding around the child.

"How do you like the house, Nori?" Akina asked.

He giggled still, grabbing at the girl's hand when it touched his cheek.

"He's so happy," Eijika said, amazed.

"You two weren't exactly demons either," Ichigo told her. "You fought with each other, yeah, but otherwise you were pretty good babies."

"That's because we knew what was going on; we couldn't talk yet, but we could understand you and Mom and Dad," she replied simply.

"Yeah, so whenever we had a problem, we knew you guys were on it," Akina smiled. "Makes crying pretty pointless."

Ichigo snickered. "I guess so. Thanks for watching them, guys," he continued to Urahara and Yoruichi.

"Wasn't a problem, Ichigo-san," the store owner said from behind his fan. "The girls liven the place up."

"Hey, be quiet if you're going inside," Ichigo told said girls, noticing they were doing just that. "Mom and Toushiro are sleeping."

"Okay," they chorused, and continued on their way.

"Another little angel, hmm?" Yoruichi asked. "You three hit the jackpot."

"Had to get lucky in some department," Ichigo joked.

"Has Isshin met him yet?" Urahara asked.

"Nah. I asked him to keep his crazy ass away till Toushiro and Rukia were taking less naps."

The blonde chuckled. "That was kind of you."

"I can't believe he agreed. I know Nori's not tech- Well, Dad doesn't think that way."

"Neither do you, Ichigo-kun," the woman said slyly. "You look at him the same way you do your girls."

"Of course I do. Why whouldn't I?"

"No reason, Ichigo-kun," she smiled. "None at all."


	10. Chapter 10

Rukia nearly had to push the men out the door with the twins the first day of school. Toushiro had insisted on leaving a butterfly, and Rukia knew to expect as much. But really, she could handle herself and a well-mannered baby for a few hours.

Toushiro and Ichigo shunpo'd to the school. Rukia had been up with her husband the night before going over the lesson plan; all he had to do was find the classroom- a simple task.

Ichigo had a tougher time. He had to track down Renji while avoiding a certain crazed captain. Kenpachi went back and forth on hunting the orange-haired shinigami down, and Ichigo himself did his best to always have a baby or toddler with him when the other found him. While the girls had accompanied them both to school, he had to find Renji once he got there, praying if Kenpachi noticed he was out and about, he wasn't crazy enough to track him down at the school.

He finally found Renji out in the yard behind the school, alongside a row of targets. "Hey!" Ichigo greeted him.

"Aw, man; I was hoping Hitsugaya-taichou was joking."

"Please, you know Toushiro doesn't joke. At least not on purpose. Besides, now we have an excuse to beat on each other."

"...There is that."

* * *

Classes at the Shinigami Academy weren't normally very big. The biggest class Toushiro could remember, his own class, had been about thirty people. This one was about fifteen total; five were currently in his class. He liked that; among other things, he could pay extra attention to any questions.

He could also pick on people.

"Spencer."

"Er.. Hitsugaya-taichou, my hand wasn't raised."

"You look like you have a question."

"Yeah... but I'm not sure if I should ask you or Unohana-taichou." First to third year kido.

"Ask. I'll tell you if it's a question for someone else, that would be answering, wouldn't it?"

He flushed and the class had a chuckle. Toushiro knew there were many people that didn't like asking questions, and he was not going to stand for it. Neither would Rukia.

"Yeah, I guess. Well, I was wondering; Kido can be made for specific reiatsu, right?"

"Yes."

"How?"

Toushiro smiled a little; that was an excellent question; especially for a first year. "Believe it or not, Urahara-san would be your best bet." First to third year science.

"Ok."

An orange-haired head peeked into the classroom. A female orange-haired head. Toushiro crossed the room to talk to her. He was really hoping they didn't get much taller; the twins were almost his height already, it seemed. "What's wrong, Eijika?"

"Akina hurt herself in swordplay."

"Is she all right now?"

"Yeah. Ichigo made me come tell you anyway."

"Sounds like him. Go back to class now."

"Ok." He really liked that the girl didn't need him to be polite; being insulted at his tact (or lack of) would be the last thing on her mind. She was the same way, after all.

After the girl left, Toushiro was going to address the class again, but a student, beat him to it. "I've got to hand it to you, Hitsugaya-taichou, I don't think I could do what you're doing."

"And what, exactly, am I doing?" he asked in an unimpressed tone.

"Takin' care of that Kurosaki guy's kids." A hushed formed over the remaining four students. The male in the back of the class didn't seem to notice it. "And marrying that chick; all that stuff."

Toushiro stood, walked over to the table where the male sat, leaned down in front of him, stared the teen down hard, and let the room's temperature drop a few degrees for effect. "You would do well to not assume rumors to be fact," he stated. "I married Rukia because I love her; I will not tolerate nonsense in this class. And neither will she," he added. "Once she gets off maternity leave."

"Oh, that's right!" a female teen cooed. "A little boy, right?"

"Noriaki," he affirmed. This parent thing had its moments.

"Oh, I bet he's adorable!"

"I'm sure if you ask, Rukia would love to bring him to class with her some time. He's still a bit small at the moment. Now, back to what I was saying..."

* * *

Ichigo tried not to coddle Akina too much, and thought he pulled it off quite well. He just asked her if she was ok, if she could walk (it was her ankle that was hurt), and told her sister to take her to the nurse and tell Toushiro what was going on. He didn't take her himself, and he was totally not watching the door for at least Eijika to come back. Ok, so he was a little, and was very happy to see both girls return, Akina so well healed she wasn't even limping. Good old Hanataro.

"Welcome back, girls," Renji said. "We were just reviewing what we went over in class; you didn't miss much."

"Thank you, Abarai-sensei," Eijika said for them both.

"If you have any questions, come see one of us when you have some time. Otherwise, you're dismissed with the rest of the class." Both girls nodded, but left with the other students.

Two boys and a girl followed them. "Must be nice to have your Daddy as the teacher," one of the males geered as they walked.

"Our father is Toushiro Hitsugaya," Eijika told them. Akina walked behind her sister, hoping to not have to say anything. As much as she loved Toushiro as well, she wasn't sure she could deny Ichigo as her biological father.

"Yeah, but even if the rumors aren't true," the girl continued. "Kurosaki-sensei practically, if not completely, lives at your house. Even if he isn't your Dad, he may as well be."

"What these idiots are trying to say," the third member of the group said. "Is that he doesn't have to be blood to boost your grades if he knows ya that well anyway."

"Ichigo wouldn't do that," Eijika said dismissively. "And you're fools for thinking it."

Akina couldn't stop a giggle, and the mystery girl jumped on her. "Laughing at her jokes but can't say a word for herself? I can't imagine how such a coward has her zanpakuto already."

"I'm not a coward!" Akina retorted. "It was funny, so I laughed!"

Eijika smiled at her sister. Too many a person had mistaken Akina's silence for shyness. Sure, it had been when she was younger; now she merely didn't see the point wasting time with uneeded words- kinda reminded her of someone, actually. "This is our next class; we'll be going now."

"Bye," Akina chimed, following her sister in the room and away from the trio.

"Hey, did you think of a name yet?" Eijika asked her as they took their seats.

"Not exactly," the other girl replied. "I know it should be something simple, but I think it should be pretty too."

"That girl isn't going to wait forever."

"Believe me, I know. I just want it to be perfect."

"I don't know, Akina. I'm starting to think such a thing doesn't exist."

"Then I just have to look harder."

"Look as hard as you want; just don't take forever."

Akina stuck out her tongue at her sister; Eijika laughed.

* * *

Noriaki wasn't a fussy baby, but nothing matched how happy he was in Rukia's arms. Ichigo took notice of this one afternoon after he, Toushiro, and the girls got back from the academy. "Heh, a little Momma's Boy."

"Then he's right on par with you, Kurosaki."

"Oooh, don't go there, Toushiro."

The other just grinned cheekily.

"Daddy, will you help me talk to the creepy me again?" Akina asked Ichigo, successfully distracting him from making plans to kill the tensai.

"Sure. You think of a name?"

"Yup!" Come on!" she said impatiently, trying to pull the man along.

"Ok, ok, I'm coming," he laughed, going with the girl to the backyard. "You've been in school all day; don't you have homework?"

"I'll do it _after_! Come on!"

* * *

Akina's head whipped around, looking for the part of her soul she had conversed with. "Hello?" she called. "Hello?"

"What brings you by, Princess?" the inverted version of the girl asked, appearing beside her. "Rematch, perhaps?"

Akina smiled wide, pointing at her. "Hikaru!"

"What are you on about?"

"Hikaru! You're Hikaru."

"What in the hell would possess you to name me 'light?' I'm your dark half, Princess."

"No. Meeting you and talking to you and playing against you helps us work better together and become stronger. Going to the light, I guess you could say. So you're Hikaru."

"I am relieved to hear it," a new voice said, low and feminine; it reminded Akina a lot of her mother's voice, only softer and lighter- it was the voice she'd been hearing. She looked around more to see they were joined by a white fox, looking up at them with... was that pride?

"Who are you?"

"My name is Yongliang, Akina," the fox said, taking a knee on one of her front paws and standing straight again. "I am your zanpakuto."

"A pleasure," the girl replied with a curtosy.

"Seriously?" the hollow yelled suddenly. "That's what you were waiting for to come out of the woods? A name?"

"Yes, that would be it."

"Oh, I give! I don't understand either of ya!"

"I wanted to be certain you two could cooperate with each other before we took any steps forward, lest they become steps backward."

"Oh, what~ever. Just tell her the release, will you?"

Ichigo was watching his daughter carefully. She'd requested he not follow her into her inner world, saying she wanted her hollow not to feel threatened on any level; he was doing his best to respect that. But the longer she took, the edgier he got.

He became _very_ edgy when he saw her begin to stand and unsheathe her sword. He stood as well, wanting to be out of the way of the blade but also help, if he could, assuming she needed it.

"Freeze, Yongliang!" the girls called out, grinning ear to ear, and the blade began to glow a soft light blue color.

"Akina?" Ichigo asked.

"Thanks, Daddy," she continued to smile, looking up at him.

"You found her, then?"

"She found me. She wanted to make sure me an' Hikaru, that's hollow me, would get along before she taught me anything."

"Smart sword. Let's see what she showed you."

"The first release is pretty basic," the girls replied, holding up the sword. "This blade will freeze anything, and I mean anything. I bet it would even freeze your tenshou."

"Oh, those are big words, little lady. We are not going to find that out cus I am not attacking you, not for any reason."

"Maybe when my reflexes get better?"

"...I'll think about it." He wouldn't. "Go tell everyone else the good news. And dismiss that release when you're running in the house!" he called after her.

"Sorry!"

Ichigo laughed, sitting back down on the ground. "Never would've thought," he mumbled. "Never in a million years."

"Thought what?" Shiro asked, materializing beside him. "That your kid would be smarter than you?"

"With Rukia as her mother, that would be a given," he replied.

"My wager would be that he would ever be yelling at his child to dismiss her release," Zangetsu chimed, taking form as well.

"While running in the house," Ichigo chuckled. "Aren't I supposed to stop her from doing that too?"

"Eh, the kid's happy, let 'er enjoy it," Shiro stated.

"Your little girls must be having a field day too."

"Mine's good."

"Yongliang is... pleased."

"Hey, what's up with the Chinese name?" Ichigo asked. "Seems... counter-intuitive."

"I had nothing to do with her name; she chose it herself, as will the weapon within Eijika's soul, however, it will likely be similiar- they are twins, after all."

"Yeah. Twins. Look exactly alike, act completely different."

"That's about the gist of it, King."

"...I need a nap."

The other two had a laugh at their wielder's expense, then retreated back to his psyche, enjoying the sunshine.

* * *

Eijika was truly happy for her sister, but being human, couldn't help but be a bit jealous. Whatever that cranky woman in her own mind was up to, it had better be worth the wait. Though, rather than developing a fighting skill, she found herself very attached to taking care of her little brother for the being. She still loved learning at the academy and said cranky woman was getting another visit if she took much longer, but limited babysitting wasn't bad either. She'd once thought of herself as a solitary person, but... maybe... one day, far from now...

Noriaki giggled at her now, grabbing at the air. He did that a lot. "Do you see something we don't, little brother?" she asked him.

"Eiji," he gurgled happily.

"Did you... just say my name?"

"Eiji!" he said again, clapping.

"Mom!" the girl called to the only adult currently home. "Mom!"

"What's wrong?" Rukia asked, panicked, appearing from down the hall.

"It's nothing bad, we're fine, Mom. Nori said my name! Well, my nickname, but he said my name!"

"How wonderful!" the woman cooed, picking the giggling boy up. "I knew you'd start talking eventually- you wouldn't stand a chance in this house if you didn't."

"What's going on?" Toushiro asked, coming home from the seclusion of his office. Ichigo had gone with Akina to 'tell Grandpa the good news' about her zapakuto.

"Well, Eijika was the only one lucky enough to hear, but your son just said his first word," Rukia informed him.

"He said my name! I heard him!" the girl added. "Can you say it again, Nori?"

"Eiji," he giggled, clapping.

"Well now; Kurosaki definitely has to stop cussing in front of him now."

"He didn't when the girls started talking, I doubt he will now."

"Sad but true," the taichou agreed, taking the boy. "You're talking now. Good choice for a first word, too, your sister's name."

Noriaki smiled and let out a couple laughs.

"You are so happy," he continued quietly; the two females had gone into another room. "I'm glad. I'd hate it if you saw the world as I do."

"Dada laugh," Noriaki said, pulling at his father's cheeks. Toushiro did chuckle a bit, despite himself.

"I didn't mean I see the world as bad," he explained. "Only that I don't normally see the everyday things that make many people, well, like you. Happy all the time. However you decide to be, though, be that way because you want to be, not because you feel you have to be."

"Kay, Dada."

"Well, you've just a whole bunch of words you were just waiting to use, weren't you?"

The baby giggled, reaching into the air.

"Why do you do that?" Toushiro asked his son. The boys vocabulary was obviously still far from perfect, but he had been curious awhile, and perhaps now Noriaki could at least give him an idea of what was going on in his head.

"Zemin breathe," was the child's only reply.

"Zemin? Who or what is that?"

The boy's face scrunched a moment, then tugged on the sash that held Hyorinmaru to the taichou. "Zemin," he said again.

"Zemin... is your zanpakuto?"

"Yesh."

"You've talked to him- or her- already?"

"Zemin need breathe!"

"Of course, of course," the taichou said. "I wasn't discouraging, just wanted to know the logic behind the action."

"Well, look who's talking. And as touchy as you are," Ichigo said, startling the taichou with his entry.

"He's also putting me to shame," Toushiro smiled. "You think the girls are growing up quick? Wait till you see this one shoot up."

"It'll be fun, that's for sure."

Noriaki laughed.

* * *

Weeks later, Rukia was getting ready to (finally) teach her class again, she heard laughter coming from the kid's room. As they grew, the three adults knew the children would want their own rooms, and there was space enough for it, but they were trying to hold off at least until Noriaki was a bit bigger. No one was complaining, yet anyway, but it was bound to come. Now, she traveled back to the room from the bathroom to see what the little ones found so humorous.

Her jaw dropped.

Toushiro had mentioned why Noriaki twirled his hands, something about communicating with his zapakuto. But so far, the child (already about the size of a one year old) had just flicked a light breeze now and then. But this moment, there was a wind current originating from Noriaki's crib blowing back Akina's hair, who was looking in at the boy and was the source of the laughter.

"Mama, look!" she said.

"So I see," the woman smiled. "Can you reel it in for me, Noriaki?"

The baby stopped spinning his hand, and from the receding wind formed a sheathed dagger.

"Normally, sharp things shouldn't be around babies, but I think we can make an exception, don't you?" she asked him, picking him up with the weapon.

Eijika came out of the kitchen back to the room them, sighing. "You too, Nori? I'm surrounded by show-offs."

"Now, now; don't get impatient," her mother told her.

"Yes, yes," the orange-haired girl replied. "Am I the only one ready to go?"

"I'll be ready in a moment, Akina's barely started, and... oh, I don't even want to think about the other two. Akina, hurry now; we'll be late."

"Yes, Mama!"

Rukia smiled, carrying the baby back into her and the two adult male's room. "Oh boys!" she called, gaining their attention. "Guess who jut materialized their zanpkuto?"

"Seriously?" Ichigo asked as Toushiro walked over to them. "Yeah, that's your kid, Toushiro."

The tensai took the boy from Rukia. "Zemin can breathe now?" he asked him.

"Yeths, Dada."

"Good," he said, giving the child's forehead a kiss. "Are you still taking him to class with you?" he asked Rukia.

"As long as you're still picking him up at lunch."

"See you then," he said, giving her a kiss as well.

"Wait up!" Eijika called, catching up with him.

"Later!" Ichigo called- the tensai didn't look back, but did spare him a wave.

"Shouldn't you be going with him?" Rukia asked.

Realization settled over the young man. "Shit, I have a job!" he yelped, and ran out, pausing only to kiss the woman and baby.

Rukia had a chuckled at his expense, then went to hurry along Akina.

* * *

"Oh, Hitsugaya-sensei! He's so cute!"

"Adorable!"

"He's gonna so such a heartbreaker!"

Rukia smiled as the two girls in the class cooed over her baby boy. There were also two boys seated near the front, smiling at laughing at the scene, and then there was another boy seated in back. 'He must be the one that gave Toushiro a hard time,' she surmised.

"All right, all right. Noriaki will be here all morning; I have to teach you something today, don't I?"

"Not necessarily," a girl grinned. "We could have a study period."

"Nice try; I will go easy on you, but first, I'm going to see how well my husband"-the boy in back snorted- "teaches. Something wrong?" she asked the male.

"Yeah. Calling Hitsugaya-taichou your husband."

"And what is wrong with that? We are married, after all."

The boy held his silence, and Rukia let it drop, continuing with the class. Neither of them noticed the look Noriaki was giving the student.

* * *

"Eiji! 'Kinaaa!" the baby called to the sleeping girls. "Eiiijiii!'Kinnaaaaa!"

Drowsily, the girls hoisted herself up. "What's wrong, Nori?" the orange haired version asked.

"Jahmes meeean."

Akina yawned. "Who's James?"

"En class."

"Class? Mom's class?"

"Yesh."

"What'd he do?" Eijika asked.

"Mean ta Momma."

The twin's attention perked. "What did he say?"

"Said Momma and Dada not mahried. Why he say dat?"

Both girls sat back, glancing at one another. "Noriaki, we found something out a few years ago," the orange-haired girl explained. "Mom is, in fact, our mom. All three of us. But Ichigo is our Dad, and Toushiro is your dad."

The boy sat quiet, processing the information. "Dada not... your dada."

"No."

"Dada love Momma?"

"Yes."

"Momma love Dada?"

"Yes."

"Buh Momma love Ichigo too?"

"Yes."

"An' Ichigo love Momma?"

"Yes."

"An' Ichigo love Dada?"

"Yes."

The baby smiled. "Good."

"The only problem is, Mom married Toushiro cus of society's social limitations."

"...Wha...?"

Akina laughed. "It's only 'acceptable' for two people to be together. And Momma and Daddy and Dad all really love each other; it was the only way they could all be together."

"You pre'end my dada your dada?"

"We have to. In public, anyway. We haven't privately since we figured them out. Well, I call your dada 'Dad, and our dad 'Daddy.' Eijika...'"

"Anyway," her sister took over. "James likely said that, well, because of my beastly hair, a lot of other people have figured this out too, and are trying to get them to admit to it."

"Buh why?"

"People suck."

"Eijika!" Akina scolded. "People do not suck. Situations suck."

"But the situaton wouldn't suck if sucky people hadn't created it."

"...I'll give you that. But people, as a whole, do not suck."

"Whatever."

"Eiji!" Her brother still had a question. "You no like you hair?"

"There are better colors."

"Why long den?"

"Oh. That." Absentmindedly, her hands went to the strands. "Mom used to like play with our hair. I thought it was annoying though; all that did was remind me it was there, and after we knew the truth, I... I saw it as a hindrance even more. Ichigo caught me in the bathroom with a pair of scissors, ready to cut it all off. I don't think I'd ever seen him so angry as when he snatched those scissors from me. But I was still angry, too."

"You didn't yell at Daddy, did you?" Akina asked.

"With a vengeance."

"Awww."

"Yeah. I thought he just wanted to me to keep it as some kind of weird 'you are my kid' thing. He rolled his eyes and told me, with perfect calm mind you, if I wanted to cut my hair, someone that knew what they were doing was gonna do it."

"Issat when you started being nice to him?"

"Sort of. He told me to let him know if I still wanted to cut it, and Mom or Toushiro would do it. It didn't slip by me that didn't include himself," she giggled. "I guess... I just never got back to him. I felt a little prouder of it, somehow."

"Maybe you were just finally ok with Daddy being your Daddy."

"Likely," the other girl smiled.

Noriaki smiled. "We happy?"

The girls stopped their argument to look at their brother. And laughed. "Yeah, Nori. We very happy."

"Good. Wan' out," he said, holding out his arms between the bars of the crib.

"Nori, it's the middle of the night."

"I be'ave. Ichee sai' Daddy funny when he sweepin'. I wanna see."

"Oh, it's so funny!" Akina giggled.

"What are you two talking about?" Eijika asked.

"You've never tried carrying on a conversation with Dad when he's sleeping?"

"No. Why would I do that?"

Still giggling, the other girl picked up her brother and beckoned her sister along. Wordlessly and now very curious, Eijika followed.

As usual, the adults were sound asleep on their futon; barely big enough for the three of them, but they managed. Ichigo was in the middle on his back, loudly snoring, Toushiro to his left on his side facing away, and Rukia on her stomach- making the taller male's her pillow. She also had the majority of the blanket pulled into her grasp. The taichou was kicking Ichigo now and then, as if he were in the way.

"Cut it out, 'Shiro," the orange-haired male mumbled. "Not movin'."

"Bastard. I'll make you," was the retort."

The children giggled, trying not to wake them.

"Cut it out. I'm sleepin'," the woman scolded.

"It's not just Toushiro," Eijika whispered. "It's all three of them."

"He usually starts it, though," Akina told her. "Daddy told him once he had to start talking more when he was awake so he wouldn't be so chatty at night."

"...They aren't awake, are they?"

"Don't think so. Daddy told him that one morning before I ran in to wake them up."

"You're about to get a pillow down your throat, Kurosaki."

Ichigo just continued to snore. Very loudly.

Toushiro made good on his threat. He whipped around, pulling the pillow from under his own head, and shoved it over the taller male's face. Ichigo's struggling woke Rukia. "Aw, again guys? Can't I got one night's sleep- oh. Hi, kids."

They didn't respond, too dissolved their own laughter.

Toushiro stopped killing Ichigo. "Wow, that wasn't uncalled for or anything," the hazel-eyed male grumbled.

"You listen to yourself snore, and then we'll decide what's uncalled for," the taichou stated.

"Kids? What are you doing up?" their mother asked.

"Dada funny!" Noriaki laughed. "Ichee said Dada funny, an' we wanted to see!"

"Kurosaki," Toushiro questioned in a low tone.

"Yeah?"

"Tell me you did not tell the children I talk in my sleep."

"I don't really like lyin' to ya, but if you insist-" Toushiro didn't let him finish, coming at him with the pillow once more.

While they squabbled, Rukia brought the younger trio back to their room.

"Mom," Eijika said. "I hope you don't mind, but I told Nori about you guys."

"You mean our... situation?"

"Yeah. He didn't know why some kids were saying mean things about you."

"Do you kids... hear people talking often?"

"Sometimes. Don't worry, the only kind of bitchslap we hand out is the verbal kind."

Rukia chuckled despite the girl's cuss. "That's good to know. I am sorry you have to deal with that, though."

"We'd rather deal with that than unhappy parents."

Her mother smiled. "Is that so?" The other two confirmed what the orange-haired girl said. "Thank you; that is indeed good to know."

* * *

That night, Eijika had a dream. A dream of the woman in a swirled kimono, coal-black eyes, and vibrant red hair.

"Are you ready?" the girl asked immediately.

"You are an impatient little thing, aren't you?"

"Even Noriaki has manifested his weapon!"

"Is that why you want me so badly?" The woman's voice was stern, dismal... and she seemed insulted.

"Not... entirely. It just feels like... you think there's something wrong with me. Like I don't deserve to know you. I know I'm not the best partner, but-"

"It's not that," she was smiling kindly now. "Being able to rely on yourself is all well and good, but helping others and letting them help you is important as well. I wanted to be sure you knew that."

"Does that mean...?"

"Yes, milady. It is a pleasure to formally meet you," she said with a small bow. "My name is Zhigiang."

"The pleasure is all mine," Eijika smiled, reciprocating the gesture.

Now, she ran through the house to her parent's rooms. "Mom! Dad! Toushiro!" she yelled to the waking adults.

Rukia shot up first. "Eijika! How wonderful!" she said, seeing the sword in the girl's hand.

Ichigo pushed himself up. "Nice job, Eiji. Show us what you got."

"Where's Toushiro?" she asked.

"Musta gone into work early, sorry hon," the woman told her. "You can still show us; show him when he gets home."

"Oh... ok," she said, and as she unsheathed the weapon, called out "Shine, Zhigaing!" The blade shone to fill the room. The adults clapped for their daughter while trying to shield their eyes.

Giggling, she called the light back. "Zhigaing said it can cut through anything. I can't wait to try it out!" She ran back out.

"No sparring in the house!" Ichigo called after her. "Wow," he realized. "Running in the house really is the least of our problems."

"Looks who's late to the party," the woman chuckled.

"You little..." Ichigo growled, flipping over and holding her down.

"There are still children in the house," she reminded him, despite the fact he'd latched his mouth to her neck.

"It's been forever," he growled again, darker this time in her ear.

"Ooo, that's not just you is it?"

Seemingly regaining himself, Ichigo shook his head and sat back, still straddling her lap. "No...," he admitted, annoyed. "Sorry about that."

Rukia smiled. "It's fine. Meet me back here on our lunch break, ok? It won't sappy or romantic, but it'll get the job done."

"I love you."

She laughed. "Now get off me, I have to get dressed; and pee, now that I think about it."

"Yeah, yeah; fine."

* * *

Ichigo had never been so happy for the exitance of shunpo. As soon as lunch hour started, he darted from the school grounds to the house. Once he got there though, Noriaki was in his crib, taking a nap, so he knew the woman was as well, even if he couldn't sense her. And Rukia was indeed already there, laying on their futon, flipping through a magazine.

Completely naked.

"Oh, fuck, yes," he said, shedding clothing on his way over to her.

* * *

Toushiro entered the house, looking for Rukia. The woman had told him to pick up their son and bring him to his place of work at lunch, but his senses told him his wife was spending her lunch hour at home. Once in the living room, he heard a familiar sound coming from down the hall. A few familiar sounds.

Walking quietly, he headed to the bedroom he shared with his lovers.

Yup. There they were, on the futon, Rukia on all fours, and Ichigo behind her, pounding into her without mercy. But she certainly wasn't complaining; it was her moaning the taichou had heard down the hall.

"Ic-chi-gooo..." she cried.

"Rukia... I'm..." His thrust got sharper, fewer, until they stopped. "Tell me I gotcha that time."

"Definitely," she sighed contentedly, rolling unto her back while the other sat beside her.

"That time?" Toushiro asked. "How long have you two been here?"

"Since lunch started."

"A half hour."

"Probably."

"So for the past half hour, when I've nursing a headache, yelling at Matsumoto and signing off on more paperwork than I care to admit, you two have been here, doing... each other."

"It's not like it's been all day," Ichigo told him. "Quit whining."

"Easy for you to say."

"Ya damn right," he snickered, reaching over the side of the for his shihaikusho. He suddenly found himself frozen in place; he couldn't even speak.

Toushiro grinned. "You don't mind, do you, Rukia?"

"Go for it," she said. "I'm good for now."

"Excellent."

"Though, side note," the woman told him. "There's another part of Ichigo feeling awfully frisky as well."

"Oh really? Don't we owe him a bit of a favor?"

"...No." Rukia hadn't replied, but the taller male, whose eyes were changing color. Shiro was taking over, probably with Ichigo's blessing for once, and he sat down as if the kido had never been cast. "I made a bet with Zangetsu," the scratchy tone told them. "If I lost, I had ta let you guys off. I did."

"What was the bet?" Toushiro asked.

"Whether or the king could understand my explanation of how his little girls are also ours and Shirayuki's."

"You're shittin' me. He did not understand that."

"I couldn't believe it myself."

"You two are idiots," Rukia remarked, crossing her arms. "Of course he understood that; if it came to family, he'd learn whatever he had to."

"Aw, the king's so touched, Queenie."

"As he should be. And just because you lost that bet, doesn't mean we can't still have some fun. Just not right now."

"...No?"

"We have to get back to work."

The hollow hung his head, and relinquished control to Ichigo. "Wow, he actually realized I have to get back too."

"Good of him. We have got to get a night off from the kids," she continued, getting dressed. "Hey Toushiro-"

"On my way," he said, getting up and leaving.

"Where?" Ichigo asked.

"To con Grandpa into babysitting," the woman answered, pulling her own clothes back on.

"Shouldn't I be doing that?"

"No. You have afternoon classes; and I will need someone's help getting the kids settled after school, and Toushiro doesn't leave Tenth Division until-"

"Ok, ok I get it. What about Noriaki?"

"Toushiro should have taken him to the office with him; I'm supposed to pick him up when we get out."

"Gotcha."

"Hurry up and get dressed- we gotta get back!"

"I'm moving, I'm moving."

* * *

"Dada angry?"

Toushiro glanced down at the baby in his arms before continuing on his way. "No, Noriaki. I'm annoyed, not angry."

"Why?"

"...You really do not want the answer to that."

"Cus Momma and Ichee were wit'out you?"

Despite himself, the taichou couldn't stop a smile at the boy. "And I get told I'm too smart for my own good. Yes, but I'll get over it."

"This weekend?" They were on their way back fromm Isshin's; he knew the adults would be alone for the duration.

"I'll be over it before then."

"Ohkay."

Toushiro smiled at his son again, now burying himself against his own self for a nap. The kid sure slept a lot- but then, his little body could very have not been ready for manifesting his zanpakuto. Then why do it? Was the other half of his soul in some sort of trouble? The taichou supposed it didn't matter much now; he'd ask the boy about it later.

Much later. Like when he could form full sentences.

* * *

That Friday night, Ichigo came back from dropping the kids off at his father's to find his significant others already hard at work, well, on each other. Both were topless on the couch, the woman straddling the male's lap, ferverently delving into one another's mouths. He watched, mouth practically watering, as Rukia leaned down to rub her surely-wetting entrance against his obviously-hardening member. "Fuck," Ichigo breathed, leaning on the wall.

Toushiro's glazed-over eyes turned their attention to the newcomer. "'Bout time you got back," he said.

"You know my old man."

"Oh, please," the woman said. "Don't talk about him."

"Can do, madam," the teen grinned. "Would you two care to join me in the bedroom?"

"Well, there is a bit more room in there," the female admitted.

"Not by much," the taichou reminded her.

"Come on," she said, climbing off him and pulling him up.

"I will so carry you," Ichigo informed him.

"I'm comin' already!"

Once relocated to their futon, Rukia pushed Toushiro to his back and climbed on top of him, picking up right where they left off. Ichigo zeroed-in behind the woman, putting his hands to use undressing her. Then him.

Then himself.

"It's just so important all clothes are gone, isn't it?" Toushiro jabbed.

"'Course," was the reply. "I wanna see as much of you two as possible."

The tensai didn't reply; Rukia had just pushed him inside her, much to their equal delight.

"Hmm, decisions, decisions," the taller male continued to mutter, sucking on a finger. "Oh, I know," he grinned, and pressed said digit against Toushiro's entrance; he moaned loudly when he felt it enter him.

"Kurosaki," he growled.

"You were the one bitching about getting neglected," was the drawled reply.

A white eyebrow arched. "Shiro?"

Grin. "The one and only."

"Fuck."

"Yes, Sir," he replied, and promptly thrust himself inside the other male.

"Fuck!" the taichou hissed this time.

"Aw, come on," Rukia teased. "That's gotta feel pretty damn good."

"Never said- Oh!- it didn't."

No more words were needed, and none more were spoken until the two males finished. "Well, I'm glad you boys got one in," Rukia sighed. "What about me?"

"You know we wouldn't leave you hanging," the taller grinned.

"If you're sticking that in me, you're washing it off first."

Black-yellow eyes rolled, but complied.

She leaned back to Toushiro, kissing him again. The long, graceful fingers he'd more than once complained of eased inside her, easily slicking themselves on not only her juices, but his own. Delicately, he eased those fingers back. "Oh!" she cried out. "Oh, Toushiro..."

"Not cool," the taller said, returning. "Keepin' it going without me."

"Get over yourself, then get over here."

"Check. And... check," said, landing back on the futon with the other two. Rukia smiled, Toushiro still otherwise occupied, and pulled the other in for a kiss. "You can't imagine... everything he feels for you. For both of you," he said, then the soft yellow eyes transformed to a surprised hazel.

"Change his mind?" Toushiro asked.

"Um... sort of," Ichigo replied. "Later. More important things now."

* * *

Ichigo was actually hoping his lovers would completely forget, and although all three spent a good share of energy that night, the next morning the question was asked.

"So what was up Shiro's butt last night?" Rukia asked between bites of Toushiro's breakfast.

"Don't talk with your mouth full, Midget," was the annoyed reply. "Ask Toushiro; he's probably got it all figured out."

"Does he?" she asked the tensai, taking a seat with them.

"He does," the tensai affirmed. "But he thinks Ichigo should explain."

"Look, you heard what he said; that should explain it."

"I already know you love us," she sighed. "As we do you. But why'd he leave? He's part of you, he counts."

Ichigo chuckled despite himself. "He... felt out of place. Like he was in the way. He was feeling everything I felt for you guys, and... I guess it was too much for him."

"Huh. That's dumb." Toushiro had a laugh of his own at her words, while the other male rolled his eyes.

"Dumb how? It's gotta be weird feeling someone else's emotions like your own."

"They shouldn't be someone else's," she tried to clarify. "You two are the same, right?"

"But still completely different. It's different with him somehow. It's not like with a zanpakuto; sharing emotions and experiences."

"That's bull; he's proven he wants to protect you too."

"Keeping me alive is about the only thing we have in common. He likes it when I let him screw you guys, but he doesn't love you."

"And how do you know he even can, if that's the case?" Toushiro this time.

"You haven't seen him around Hikaru. The guy can love, believe me." He started chuckling again. "Man, if you guys could hear the racket in my head right now. I'm totally gonna be paying for telling you that."

"Pay for it? How?"

"My money's on kinky inner-world sex."

"That's another thing you have in common; one-track mind."

"He's thrilled to hear it."

"I'll bet."

* * *

A rather unpleasant surprise awaited the family when they returned home from picking up the kids.

"Shit, look at this mess," Ichigo cussed, surveying the superior mess the house had become.

Toushiro's eyes narrowed, then stormed out of the house.

"Where's he going?"

"Ichigo...," Rukia asked. "Do you sense those remnants?"

"No... but Toushiro's probably already put a person to it."

"Jahmes," Noriaki spoke.

"Take them back to my dad's, I'll take care of him."

"I can-"

"Rukia," he said pleadingly, glancing at the kids.

"...I'll find you after," she promised.

"Ok."

"Momma! We can help too!" Eijika insisted.

"No," the woman said sternly. "We're going back to Grandpa's for now."

"But-"

"Eijika, I know you want to help. We're your parents; protecting you is what we do, so someday, when you have kids of your own, you can protect them."

The girl's lips pursed. "Yes, Momma."

* * *

Toushiro knew Ichigo would be close behind him once he figured out what was going on. He felt Rukia and the kids leave Seireitei; at least the idiot had managed that much before storming off.

"They went back to your father's?" he asked, continuing to run, but feeling the other male catch up.

"Rukia said she's gonna come back."

"That woman... at the least kids are smart."

"Not really; heard Eiji givin' her some lip on my way out."

"Figures."

"So where we going?"

"That kid's reiatsu is in Rukongai; I'm guessing the eighth district. For a population of poorer end people, it's... well-kept."

"They're snobs."

"Yes."

"Explains this James' crusade. Just what are you planning to do about it?"

"You're scaring the hell out of him."

Ichigo grinned. "I await your orders, Taichou."

Now close to the house, Ichigo could sense the boy who'd left the remnants in their home. The area was almost as nice as the captain's houses, and all the people he saw on the way to their destination where some of the most clean-cut he'd ever seen in his existence. "You know, maybe it's not the kid's fault," he muttered to the taichou as they flash-stepped.

"Whether it's his 'fault' or not, he needs to be shown the error of his ways," was the diplomatic reply.

"I suppose..."

Toushiro sighed, and stopped. "What's wrong?"

"Eh, this whole thing just sucks. After that weekend, everything felt back in place... it was like before the kids were born. And now..."

The other chuckled. "And now it's ten times more complicated."

"Yep."

"No one likes change because of how hard it can be to adjust to. It's been almost seven years since the girls were born, one since Nori, and we're still figuring it out. Pull your mopey head out of your ass and focus on the parts we have."

"When you put it like that... I'm thinking we should leave the kid alone."

"So not happening. He broke into our house. But... perhaps I can be a bit more civil. We won't scare him, but we can still approach him. If he took anything, we'll be able to tell the moment we're close to it, since it will sense like one of us, not him- at least, not this soon."

"Now that plan sounds like it came from you. The other sounded like it came from me," the taller chuckled as the took off again. "I'm rubbing off on you."

"...Don't let it go to your head."

"Of course, Taichou."

"Idiot."

When they found their quarry, he was outside, seemingly walking to or from someplace. He tried to hide it, but when he saw Toushiro and Ichigo approaching, he was visibly... well, terrified.

"Hey there!" the taller greeted him, all smiles.

"Kurosaki-sensei, Hitsugaya-taichou," James muttered nervously. "Something I can do for you?"

"You're a terrible actor," Ichigo scolded; Toushiro just went for the folds of James' clothes for what he already knew was there.

"The girl's birth certificates," he said, looking the papers he'd uncovered over. "Original. Was this worth trashing our home for?"

"Yes. Tomorrow, all of Soul Society will know what you've been hiding."

"And only a handful of people will care. I think we're going to arrest you now anyway."

* * *

Rukia, meanwhile, had gotten held up in the living world courtosy one hyperactive jackass that needed to know exactly what was going on before he'd let the woman leave. By the time she'd been able to leave, the males were on their way back to the house. "How'd it go?" she asked, finally meeting up with them in the street.

Toushiro handed her the certificates. "He won't name who, but he apparently has someone making copies of these and posting them all over Seireitei. They way I see it, we've three options: Spend the night scowering the city for this person, go home and get some sleep before the inevitable shit hits the fan, or go back to Isshin's and talk to the girls to and see if they want to go to class to tomorrow, then get some sleep before the inevitable shit hits the fan."

"I like the third."

"As do we."

"Eijika told me already that they hear people talking. Apparently, they've grown quite gifted with verbal bitch slaps."

"Heh, those are our kids, all right," Ichigo snickered.

"Oh! And I can't believe I totally forgot to tell you!" she continued to the taichou whilst they walked. "I was carrying Nori to class, and I heard some students talking, was super-ignoring them, but then a freak wind current burst down the hall, knocking them over. It was so strange," she grinned.

"That's our boy, assuredly," Toushiro grinned.

"Figures he would get your temper."

"Better than yours, Midget."

"What? I am perfectly calm!"

Both males burst out laughing. "Maybe in public," Ichigo continued. "But the second we get you alone you're the psychotic, flying-off-the-handle bitch we know and love."

"...You're gonna pay for that."

He grinned. "I look forward to it."

* * *

The girls were keen to go to class the next day; they wanted to support their parents- all three of them. Even Noriaki would not be left behind. It hadn't been the original plan, but he insisted on going to the school with his mother the next as well- he was supposed to spend the day with the taichou, who was very proud of his son for wanting to protect his mother the best he could. Reminded him of someone, actually...

And the next day, sure as the prisoner had said, copies of the twin's birth certificates were posted all over nearly every available surface in the city. So Toushiro wasn't very surprised when a very-nervous-looking messenger showed up in his office from the chotaichou.

"That didn't take long," he said, taking the parchment from the newcomer. "How pissed is he?"

The man blinked at the wording, then answered, "Hard to say. Sir."

Toushiro opened the scroll. "As soon as you receive this message..." Snerk. "Behavior unbecoming an officer.' I was wondering how he'd word it."

"Taichou!" Rangiku exclaimed, bursting into the office in a panic.

"Matsumoto, good of you to join us. Tell the chotaichou I am on my way," he continued to the messenger, who gratefully took his leave. "It looks as though you may finally be free of me," he told the woman as he stood.

"I don't want to be!" she said, tears in her eyes. "I want my Taichou!"

"Calm down, Matsumoto; we don't know it'll come to that just yet. This isn't anything resembling job loss; the chotaichou and I are just having a talk."

"I hope you're right, Taichou."

"I'm always right, Matsumoto- haven't you learned that yet?"

In all honesty, he supposed he should be nervous, but he wasn't. No emotion came to him easily, and this was no exception, it seemed. Even if he was... demoted ( the word was sandpaper to his thoughts) he'd still have Rukia, Ichigo, three healthy, wonderful children... he really couldn't bring himself to complain about that.

The chotaichou had asked Toushiro to meet him in his office, not in the usually room he met with the captains. He himself supposed it made sense, meeting just one instead of thirteen.

He raised his hand to knock and found it shaking. Cursing softly at himself, he shook the appendage a few times before tapping his knuckles on the wooden door.

Yamamoto had yet to arrive; his fukutaichou let him in and said the man would be in shorty. Toushiro nodded his thanks, and heaved a heavy breath after the other had left.

The room was sparsely decorated; it reminded him very much of his own house- before people had started moving in, he realized with a soft grin.

"Most in your situation would not be smiling, Hitsugaya-taichou."

Teal eyes darted to where Yamamoto had entered. "Forgive me, my mind wandered," he said with a respectful bow.

"May I ask to where?" he inquired, and a seat and gesturing for the other to do the same.

"Your office," he admitted. "Reminded me of my house before Rukia and Ichigo moved in. And then the kids... It's not nearly as organized as it once was, be it fortunate or not."

The older man chuckled. "Do you remember my wife, Hitsugaya-taichou?"

"No, Sir, I'm afraid I never knew her."

"She was a beauty; inside and out. I could not imagine loving any one like her."

"I feel there's a question in there."

"You always were too smart for your own good. Two people, Hitsugaya-taichou? I can't imagine."

All right, so far this wasn't too bad... "I admit, I surprised myself. Definitely not a situation I would have thought I would have found myself in before it happened."

"Your marriage to Kuchiki-san makes little sense in this light as well."

"...How well do you know her brother?"

Realization seemed to settle over the chotaichou. "...So she was already pregnant."

"Yes, she-" stopped, feeling someone familiar approaching. But she...

"Lemme see Dad!" a small girl's voice demanded on the other side of the door.

"Oh, no..." the taichou groaned. "Yamamoto-chotaichou, wo-"

"Go ahead," the man replied, a humored twinkle in his eye. "We can continued this conversation when you-"

"LET ME SEE MY DAD!" the screamed again, and Toushiro was done with formalities; he raced out in the hall.

"Akina Fuyutsuki," he growled after swinging open the door, even less impressed to see her hand on the hilt of her weapon.

As soon as she saw him, her fierce demeanor snapped to terrified before going right back to defiant; her hand, at least, lowered from the sword. "But Dad, I heard that the chotaichou-"

"That does not excuse this behavior. You're supposed to be in Ichigo's class right now; does he know where you are?"

"N-No..."

"So he's climbing the walls wondering where you are, along with your sister."

"P-Prolly."

Toushiro suddenly became aware of the large crowd that had accumulated to stop the girl now watching them. "Show's over!" he snapped at them, and they immediately broke up to continued their duties. He looked back at the girl, hanging her head. "I know you wanted to help," he told her, this time far more calmly. "But you need to think before you act."

"I- I didn' think Daddy would let me come."

"He wouldn't have. And he would have been right. If you wanted to talk to Yamamoto-chotaichou, I am certain the a could have been arranged. Bursting in on an existing meeting, no matter whom it is with, is not acceptable."

"I'm sorry," she mumbled.

"There's someone else you have to apologize to," he told her, knowing the chotaichou was still just in the doorway.

"I'm sorry, Yamamoto-chotaichou," the girl said with a low bow.

"It's quite all right," the man chuckled. "Hitsugaya-taichou, come right back after returning her to the academy, and we'll finish?"

"Of course, Sir," he said, and swung the girl over his shoulder.

"DAAAAD! NOO! I don' like it!"

"I don't like you interrupting our meeting; We're even."

When he returned to the chotaichou's office, he found the man at his desk with some paperwork. "I apologize for that," the tensai said, bowing again before re-taking his seat.

"It was not a problem; it is endearing to see young people so full of fight."

"Odd... I do not recall you saying that when her father first appeared," the other dared mention.

"That was another matter entirely. Kurosaki-san was relieved to see her?"

"Yes, however, I did not stop to explain. He can either ask Akina or find me after classes."

The man chuckled. "Now, where were we?"

Toushiro wasn't really appreciating his personal life being questioned, but the chotaichou really was doing it in the calmest way possible, and was likely just making sure his tenth division taichou was the same honorable person he'd always made himself to be. "Rukia's first pregnancy," he retrieved from his memory.

"Of course. Marriage was Byakuya's plan?"

"And not a very well thought-out one, either."

"Oh?"

"I may be biased here, however, as you know, Ichigo Kurosaki ninety percent emotion."

"I see one of his daughters inherited that trait."

"Eijika did too; she just knows how to control herself," the younger sighed. "The day Rukia and I were married, he was supposed to meet up with us after; and never showed. We found him drunk, barely coherent and an emotional train wreck. Ichigo hates alcohol as much as Matsumoto loves it, but he was that depressed that he didn't care. I'd wager Byakya was trying to alienate whomever didn't marry Rukia to the point they'd leave her; leave us." It seemed best to leave the hollow bit out. Shiro was a hundred precent emotion.

"Perhaps," the other agreed. "But if that was his intention, it would appear he was unsuccessful."

"Yeah, just gave me the longest night of my life; after Ichigo was done throwing up, Rukia's morning sickness kicked in. He's spent every night since then trying to make up for it, though."

"May I ask?"

"Any time any the children needed something, he was the first to wake up and take care of it; unless his infernal snoring already had Rukia or I awake."

The chotaichou chuckled. "Hitsugaya-taichou, I know it is not your personality to share so much of your life, especially with someone you do not know well, but I appreciate you doing so today."

"I can make allowances where necessary."

"Yes, well, you are free to leave."

"Thank you, Sir."

* * *

Toushiro returned to his own office to find his fukutaichou still very much freaking out. "Taichou!" she squeaked when she saw him.

"Correct," he drawled.

"Thank goodness!" she said gleefully, entangling him into a very unwilling hug.

"As if he could discharge me for such a thing," was the grumpy reply.

At the academy's lunch hour, as expected, there was another at his office. Just not the one he was expecting. The taichou had thought for certain Ichigo would be banging down his door; he was pleasantly surprised to hear Rukia's soft knock breaking his concentration instead. Instead of calling her in, however, he walked over and let her in, pinning her against the wall in a longing kiss.

"Somebody missed me," she giggled when their lips parted.

"And had a very stressful morning to boot."

"Akina told Ichigo. Ichigo told me, and I stuck him with Noriaki so I could come see you. You two left alone and annoyed just wouldn't end well."

"What annoyed- Oh. Akina's disappearance."

"Yes, she told us about that too; none-too-willingly. You'd already talked to her, so Ichigo managed not to go overboard. How did the meeting go?"

"How did so many people find out about it so quickly?"

"Akina heard people talking, and apparently was able to trace your reiatsu there, and shot off to you."

"Huh. She's progressing well."

"Mm. Now tell me how it went."

"Well. The chotaichou was just curious about our relationship; what kind it was, to be more specific."

"Oh, he didn't think we just liked screwing each other, did he?"

"I believe that was what he was checking on, yes," the other chuckled, going back to his desk.

"And you told him otherwise?" she asked, following him.

"In the nicest way possible."

"For your sake, I hope so."

"I actually got away with just talking about you and Ichigo; I didn't say a word about myself and the chotaichou didn't even notice," he grinned.

"Given that you were talking about the two people you allegedly love, it was probably what he was looking for anyway."

"...I suppose. I didn't think of that."

"Did I just outsmart you?"

"Watch it, Woman."

She had a giggle at his expense anyhow. "What are you working on?"

"Same pile of crap with different dates, I swear."

She smiled, sitting on the desk. Kicking a leg out, she pushed his chair back out. "Perhaps we should do something a bit more productive," she grinned shyly.

Toushiro shot up, re-pinning her; this time to the writing surface.

"Oh my, Taichou."

His head jolted up; Rangiku had just come through the door.

"Forget to bind the door, Taichou?" she teased.

"OUT, MATSUMOTO!"

Laughing, she did so, and this time, Toushiro didn't forget the door.

Later, at the end of his day, when the sun was disappearing over the horizon, Toushiro caught himself smiling. Maybe it was how well the morning had gone (despite the stress it caused, it could have been much worse), or perhaps that Rukia had stopped by, but he found himself feeling pretty damn good, packing up the leftover work and leaving the what was done bound on his desk to retrieved the next morning.

Chaos was sure to be breaking out; the girls would just be finishing their homework and want to be entertained, Ichigo forcing a bath on Noriaki, and Rukia burning whatever she was trying to cook for dinner. Continuing to grin, he blew out the single light in the office, and headed home.

* * *

A/N: And that's all! I hope you enjoyed the ride, despite the large breaks in updates.I admit it's ended rather abruptly, but it seems a good place to sit. I'd like to promise more in the future, this story is so much fun to write, but I really don't see that coming.

Thank you again.


End file.
